


What a feeling to be right here beside you now

by fenrissa, oh_galwaygirl



Series: Through The Wire [2]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Bottom Louis, M/M, Mpreg, Pregnant Louis
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-23
Updated: 2019-03-18
Packaged: 2019-11-04 05:10:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 42,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17892113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fenrissa/pseuds/fenrissa, https://archiveofourown.org/users/oh_galwaygirl/pseuds/oh_galwaygirl
Summary: opis:  Louis i Harry, przyjaciele od zawsze, teraz również para kochanków. Czy będą potrafili odnależć się w nowych realiach?czyli: gdzie Harry zmaga się z humorkami ciężarnego Louisa.





	1. Chapter 1

Louis wraz z Harrym powoli oswajali się z myślą o swoim rodzicielstwie i nawet zaczynali być nim podekscytowani. Przyjaciele stali za nimi murem i pomagali, jak tylko byli w stanie, łącznie ze spełnianiem zachcianek Louisa. Czas płynął zdecydowanie za szybko i ani się obejrzeli, święta były tuż za pasem, a oni pakowali się, by wrócić do domu. Harry sapnął, próbując dopiąć walizkę siedzącego na niej Louisa.   
\- Czego ty tam napakowałes?

\- Erm… trochę swetrów i bluz… - przyrzekł szatyn, rumieniąc się nieco i nie wspominając, że wsadził tam także trochę ubrań Stylesa, bo nosząc je nie wiedział, ile już przytył. 

\- Trochę? - przedrzeźnił go, gdy w końcu udało mu się dopiąć walizkę.

\- Oj, nie marudź - zachichotał, wstając z walizki i całując go w policzek. 

\- Po prostu nie rozumiem, po co ci tyle rzeczy! - wymamrotał, obejmując go. - Kiedy przyjeżdża po nas Jay? - zapytał, zerkając tęsknie w stronę czajnika.

\- Za pół godziny powinna być - odpowiedział po zerknięciu w zegarek. 

\- To zdążymy jeszcze napić się herbaty! - zdecydował, wstawiając wodę.

\- Pewnie tak. - Uśmiechnął się, siadając na blacie kuchennym. Nerwowo spojrzał na swoje kolana. Nie wiedział, czy jego mama sama z siebie nie zauważy zmiany, czasem miała niesamowitą intuicję. 

\- W porządku? - zapytał Harry, pocierając jego kolano.

\- Trochę się denerwuję - przyznał. - A jak pozna na pierwszy rzut oka, że jestem w ciąży..? 

\- Cóż... możemy ją zaprosić na herbatę przed trasą i powiedzieć? - zaproponował. - Kiepsko dzielić się takimi nowinami w samochodzie…

\- Wolałbym powiedzieć od razu jej i Anne - wyjaśnił, uśmiechając się lekko. - Potem jeszcze się pokłócą, która wiedziała pierwsza… 

\- Rozumiem. - Kiwnął głową, zalewając ich herbaty. - Jeśli coś zauważy, po prostu przekonamy ją, że powiemy jej i mojej mamie później.

\- Domyśli się - jęknął, uderzając czołem w lodówkę. 

\- A co chcesz zrobić? - zapytał.

\- Nie wiem! - Louis wydął usta w podkówkę. - Ale znasz moją mamę prawie tak jak własną. Nie da się zbyć. 

\- Przecież nie będziemy jej zbywać, po prostu powiemy, że chcemy, żeby Anne też przy tym była.

\- No i wtedy się domyśli, o co chodzi! 

\- Lou, po pierwsze: nie panikuj. Będzie dobrze, tak? Spróbuj udawać ból głowy, czy coś…

\- Okej… - zgodził się nieprzekonany, obejmując się ramionami. - Mam nadzieję, że jak mnie wydziedziczy, to twoja mama mnie adoptuje…

\- Nawet tak nie mów! - skarcił go. - Będzie zaskoczona, jasne, ale to twoja  _ mama _ . To  _ Jay _ !  Bardziej będzie się o nas,  _ o ciebie _ martwić, niż będzie zła...

Wargi szatyna zadrżały mimowolnie. Jasne, doskonale wiedział, jak troskliwa jest Jay, w końcu był synkiem mamusi, ale jednak… bał się. Bał się, że ją rozczaruje. 

\- Lou? - Wręczył mu kubek Yorkshire i uniósł jego podbródek, by spojrzeć mu w oczy. - Nikogo nie zawiodłeś kochanie, tak? Będziesz cudowną mamą dla naszego dziecka i Jay będzie z ciebie dumna, tak?

Tomlinson uśmiechnął się i pokiwał głową, całując go w kącik ust. 

\- W końcu to  _ ty _ , a nie ktoś obcy… będzie szczęśliwa, nie..? 

\- W sumie zawsze żartowała, że powinniśmy być razem. - Wzruszył ramionami.

\- Chyba czuła, że jestem w tobie zakochany. - Louis wzruszył ramionami i przytulił się do niego. - Ma intuicję… 

\- Moja mama też zawsze posyłała mi  _ to _ spojrzenie, kiedy mówiłem o tobie... - zachichotał.

\- Więc nie powinny być złe - roześmiał się, machając dłonią z pierścionkiem. - Choć na pewno je zaskoczymy… 

\- Cóż... myślę, że trochę się tego spodziewają... - westchnął.

\- Myślisz? - Szatyn zmarszczył brwi. - Że tak wcześnie?.. 

\- Nie wiem. - Pokręcił głową. - Na pewno spodziewały się, że będziemy razem.

\- Cóż, zobaczymy. - Tomlinson westchnął, wtulając się w niego. - Jeśli tak, to prezent mamy z głowy - zażartował. Harry pacnął go w ramię.   
\- Nie po to zamawiałem tę krajalnicę aż z Kanady! - oburzył się. - Nie martwmy się po prostu na zapas. - Upił w końcu swojej herbaty.

\- Okej. - Louis uśmiechnął się i niemal w tym samym momencie jego telefon się rozdzwonił. 

\- Chyba podjechał nasz transport... - powiedział Harry, spoglądając na swojego chłopaka.

\- Mhm… - wymamrotał, odbierając. - No cześć, mamuś! Jesteś już..? Okej, zaraz zejdziemy. Do zobaczenia. - Wyszczerzył się i odepchnął od siebie Stylesa, by zeskoczyć z blatu. - Chodź, panie  _ kupiłem krajalnicę dla mojej przyszłej teściowej _ . 

\- No co? - zamarudził. - Ciągle mówiła o tych zdrowych makaronach z cukinii! Chciałem jej sprawić przyjemność, bo własny syn nawet o tym nie pomyślał! - Chwycił jego walizkę.

\- Hej, to nieprawda! - oburzył się szatyn, biorąc jeszcze lekką torbę, bo tylko to Styles pozwolił mu dźwigać. - No dobra… prawda, że nie pomyślałem akurat o tym, ale to nie znaczy, że nie pomyślałem o niej wcale. 

\- Cóż, podejrzewam, że miałeś myśli zajęte czymś innym. - Przyciągnął go do szybkiego pocałunku i po upewnieniu się, że wzięli wszystko i zamknięciu drzwi, puścił go przodem. Jay czekała na nich oparta o maskę swojego samochodu. Louis uśmiechnął się szeroko i pobiegł przodem, wpadając w jej ramiona. 

\- Boo Bear! - Uśmiechnęła się szeroko, tuląc syna. Kiwnęła do bruneta.   
\- Witaj, Jay - przywitał się grzecznie.

\- Co tak oficjalnie? - parsknęła brunetka i kiedy schował już ich walizki do bagażnika, jego też przyciągnęła do uścisku, wciąż nie puszczając Louisa. - To takie dziwne nie mieć w pobliżu żadnego z was… nawet nie wiecie, jak z Anne tęskniłyśmy! 

\- Myślałem, że byłyście zachwycone tą całą wolnością! - zachichotał Harry. - Brakowało wam nas?

\- Oczywiście, że tak! - skarciła go Jay, targając jego długie loki. - Jesteście naszymi jedynymi synami! Odkąd wyjechaliście, nikt mi nie pomaga w kuchni tak jak ty, Harry i nikt tak uroczo nie podjada jak ty, Boo.

\- Wcale nie podjadam! - oburzył się zarumieniony Louis. 

\- Lou testuje, Jay! - zachichotał i wpakował się na tył samochodu. - Chcę już zobaczyć mamę!

\- Gdyby testował, to próbowałby tak samo kremu ze szparagów, jak i gofrów - zamarudziła kobieta, zajmując miejsce kierowcy i przewracając czule oczami, gdy jej syn wsunął się do auta obok swojego przyjaciela, zamiast usiąść obok niej. - Znając życie, Anne będzie czekać na nas już przy zjeździe do miasta i porwie cię z samocho- Louis, kochanie, czy to na twoim palcu to nie czasem pierścień Harry’ego..? 

\- Uhm, teraz Lou zjada nawet brokuły! - spróbował odwrócić uwagę kobiety, ale jej spojrzenie powiedziało mu wszystko. - Taak, to mój sygnet, dałem go Lou, jako... obietnicę?

\- Obietnicę..? - powtórzyła za nim, unosząc brew i spoglądając poprzez lusterko na swojego zarumienionego pierworodnego. - I brokuły..?  _ Louis..? _ Hmm… myślę, że będziecie mieli nam wiele do powiedzenia, nie mylę się? 

\- Uhm, my... - zająknął się Harry. - To nie tak, że coś ukrywamy!

\- Po prostu… nie chcieliśmy mówić tego przez telefon… - wymamrotał szatyn i zaraz też walnął się mentalnie w potylicę, bo to  _ zabrzmiało jeszcze gorzej _ ! 

\- Rozumiem… - Jay pokręciła głową, wracając wzrokiem do drogi. Styles dyskretnie ścisnął dłoń swojego chłopaka.  _ Będzie dobrze _ \- przekazał mu bezgłośnie. Tomlinson westchnął, opierając się pokusie przytulenia do niego i wpatrzył się w mijany krajobraz.  _ Musiało być dobrze, byli w tym razem.  _

\- Uhm, możemy włączyć radio? - zapytał Styles, kiedy cisza w aucie zaczynała być nieco niekomfortowa. Miał wrażenie, że Jay go nienawidzi.

\- Mhm, jasne - odparła kobieta, uruchamiając jego ulubioną stację. Jednak jej brwi wciąż były nieco zmarszczone. Harry zaczynał panikować.   
\- Jak w tym roku ze świętami? U kogo? - zaczął zadawać głupie pytania.

\- U was - odpowiedziała ku jego uldze. - Ostatnimi laty ciągle były u nas, bo dziewczynki były małe, więc czas to zmienić, żebyście też mogli trochę pogospodarzyć. Ach, Louis, babcia z dziadkiem przyjeżdżają, żeby osobiście złożyć ci życzenia urodzinowe. 

\- Oh, to wspaniale! - wykrzyknął, już planując co przygotuje. - Dziadkowie Lou też są zaproszeni, prawda?

\- Oczywiście. - Uśmiechnęła się. - Chcą zobaczyć, jak obaj wyrośliście… dojrzeliście - poprawiła się, widząc naburmuszoną minę syna, który od czterech lat nie urósł ani o centymetr. 

\- Dawno ich nie widziałem - przyznał podekscytowany brunet. Zastępowali mu jego własnych dziadków. - Co u nich? Ze zdrowiem już lepiej? - dopytał, pamiętając, że nie byli na ostatnich świętach przez ich złe samopoczucie.

\- Tak, tata już oswoił się z tym, że ma protezę w biodrze i teraz nawet z tego żartuje. - Jay spojrzała na niego życzliwiej. - Dziękuję, że pytasz, skarbie. Louis, wziąłbyś przykład!

\- Przecież też się cieszę i obchodzi mnie ich zdrowie - jęknął szatyn. Przy Harrym i jego uroku zawsze wychodził na tego gorszego. - I odkąd nauczyłem babcię, jak używać internetu, piszemy ze sobą maile! 

\- Nie chwaliłeś się! - zarzucił mu Styles. - Uhm, Jay, a jak twoje zacięcie do warzywnego makaronu?

\- Boo i Frances zawsze mieli te swoje sekrety… - Przewróciła oczami z czułym uśmiechem. - Och, tak, to świetny pomysł! Założyłam już przepiśnik na potrawy z ich użyciem, pokażę ci później - obiecała. 

\- Czuję się pominięty - oznajmił Styles i spojrzał na Jay. - Wciąż używasz tego nożyka?

\- Mhm. Skąd te pytania? - zachichotała. 

\- Interesuje się twoim życiem! - burknął, modląc się, żeby się nie domyśliła.

\- No dobrze. - Pokręciła głową. - Nie wnikam, Haroldzie. 

Louis zachichotał pod nosem, wiedząc, jak bardzo Harry'ego irytuje to przezwisko, nawet gdy on tak do niego mówi. 

\- Mama dała mi na imię Harry! - zezłościł się. Jay zachichotała tak samo jak jej syn. 

\- Przepraszam, kochanie. Oczywiście, że tak. 

\- Jasne, wszyscy przeciwko mnie! - naburmuszył się, wsadzając nos w telefon.

\- Jesteś uroczy - wyszeptał Tomlinson, zapominając się i całując go w policzek. 

\- Spadaj - burknął, ale przybliżył się do niego.

\- Noszę cenny ładunek, więc jak odejdę, to stracisz obie rzeczy - zagroził szatyn, mimo wszystko przytulając go.  Harry parsknął, też go przytulając.   
\- Nigdzie nie idziesz, zostajecie ze mną!

\- No ja myślę… - mruknął Louis, skubiąc go w szyję. Jay obserwowała ich w lusterku z wysoko uniesionymi brwiami. 

\- Chociaż... - zaczął, ale widząc minę Louisa roześmiał się. - Nieee, wiesz, że cię kocham. Kocham  _ was _ .

\- Przestań - zachichotał szatyn z lekkimi rumieńcami, odpychając go od siebie i przygryzając wargę na wzrok swojej matki. 

\- Już mnie nie kochasz, tak? - Dramatycznym gestem złapał się za serce, nie zauważając miny Jay.

\- Hazz!.. - Tomlinson szturchnął go łokciem, dyskretnie kiwając głową na swoją milczącą rodzicielkę. - Wstrzymajmy się z czułościami na później, okej..?

\- Oh... - Brunet uniósł wzrok, dostrzegając w końcu grobową minę Jay. Przełknął. - Wybacz…

\- Spoko, tylko mnie zatłucze kijem golfowym ojca - mruknął równie grobowo.

\- Doskonale słyszę każde wasze słowo - odezwała się w końcu, unosząc jedną brew. - I w naszym domu nie używa się przemocy, wiesz o tym. 

\- Najpierw musiałaby zatłuc mnie - burknął Harry, okazując gotowość, by ich bronić.

\- Och, skarbie, nie omieszkałabym, gdyby zaszła taka potrzeba. - Brunetka uśmiechnęła się do niego anielsko. - Mam nadzieję, że bierzesz to na poważnie i masz argumenty za, ale o tym porozmawiamy już z Anne, jak dojedziemy. 

Zrezygnowany Louis uderzył czołem w szybę. Wiedział, że się domyśli. 

\- Oczywiście, że biorę to na poważnie! - podniósł głos. - Jesteśmy młodzi, tak, ale nie jestem głupi.

\- Porozmawiamy o tym później. - Lodowaty ton Jay wzniósł się ponad tym jego i sprawił, że jej syn skulił się w sobie, spuszczając wzrok na swoje kolana. Harry też skulił się w sobie, niemal od razu się zamykając. Sięgnął do ręki Lou, potrzebując teraz poczuć jego bliskość. Szatyn splótł z nim palce i przełknął ślinę. Bał się tej rozmowy, ale… na szczęście nie był w tym sam. No i jakoś czuł, że chociaż Anne będzie po ich stronie. Styles pocieszał się tym, że teraz za bardzo nie mogą już nic zrobić, bo Lou już  _ jest _ w ciąży. Dobrze, że zrobili odbitki zdjęcia usg…


	2. Chapter 2

Dwadzieścia ciężkich minut później wysiadali już pod domem Tomlinsonów. Niemal natychmiast z sąsiedniego wybiegła Anne, pędząc, by ich wytulić. 

\- Mamuś! - Harry się do niej przytulił, natychmiast się uspokajając. Czuł, że ta będzie po ich stronie…

\- O boże, tak strasznie za tobą tęskniłam! - Kobieta roześmiała się z samej siebie, gdy po jej policzkach spłynęły łzy szczęścia. Pocałowała go w czoło, ściskając go za wsze czasy. Louis stał obok z rozczulonym uśmiechem, pozwalając im się sobą nacieszyć. Harry pozwolił sobie na kilka chwil w objęciach mamy, zanim odsunął się, by mogła przywitać jego chłopaka.   
\- Uhm... moglibyśmy spotkać się wszyscy na herbatę? - zapytał. -  _ Teraz _ \- zaznaczył, czując się niemal chorym na myśl, że miałby zostawić Louisa samego z matką…

\- Och, oczywiście! Ale dlaczego, stało się coś? - zmartwiła się, kiedy już pocałowała szatyna w policzek i go uściskała. 

\- Po prostu mają nam coś do powiedzenia. - Jay założyła ramiona na piersi i powędrowała w stronę sąsiedniego domu, wiedząc, że tam nikt im nie przeszkodzi. Styles splótł rękę z Lou i podążył za nią. Zignorował pytające spojrzenie swojej mamy. I tak zaraz się dowie, a on chciał to już mieć za sobą. Lou pewnie też. Jay z zaciętą miną zaparzyła im herbatę po tym, jak próbował zrobić to jej syn, ale tak się stresował, że prawie wszystko powylewał. Postawiła kubki przed każdym i westchnęła, siadając obok Anne. 

\- W porządku, mówcie. 

Zanim Louis miał szansę otworzyć usta, Harry ścisnął jego dłoń.    
\- Ja im powiem. - Posłał mu uśmiech, chociaż wewnątrz panikował. Odetchnął. - Mamo, Jay - skinął kobiecie głową - tak, jak przewidziałyście, Lou i ja jesteśmy razem.   
\- Wiedziałam! - wykrzyknęła Anne. - Czekaliście tylko, żeby się stąd wyrwać tak?   
\- Uhm, to nie wszystko... - Sięgnął do kieszeni po swój portfel i wyciągnął z niego zdjęcia, które położył na stole. - Spo-spodziewamy się dziecka - wydusił z siebie, wbijając oczy w stolik.  _ Powiedział to! _

Jego mamę dosłownie zatkało, podczas gdy Jay pokręciła głową i sięgnęła po jedną z fotografii, mimowolnie się uśmiechając. 

\- Nie będę wam prawić kazań, bo sama nie byłam lepsza - stwierdziła, przesuwając kciukiem po zdjęciu i zerkając na syna. - Który to tydzień..? 

\- Uhm, dziesiąty - wykrztusił słabo szatyn, przełykając ślinę. - I ja… wiem, że to będzie ciężkie, bo studiujemy… ale naprawdę chcemy tego dziecka! 

\- Pomogę mu ze wszystkim! - obiecał Harry. - Nie planowaliśmy tego, ale nie śmiem narzekać. - Objął go ramieniem. - Mam wspaniałego chłopaka, który nosi  _ nasze _ dziecko…

\- Robicie mnie babcią przed czterdziestką - zażartowała Jay, uśmiechając się i wstając, by przytulić swojego syna. - Jak się czujesz, skarbie? Ciąża daje ci się już we znaki..? 

\- Nam obojgu - wychrypiał Louis, ocierając oczy i odwzajemniając jej uśmiech. - Ciągle mam humorki, jestem czasem nie do zniesienia… No i poranne mdłości to koszmar. Wymiotuję prawie wszystkim, co jem, o ile nie są to słodycze. 

\- To będzie dziewczynka - zaśmiała się, odgarniając jego karmelowe kosmyki za ucho. - Miałam tak za każdym razem od drugiej ciąży. 

\- Będę babcią..? - odezwała się w końcu wciąż oszołomiona Anne cieniutkim głosem, jakby była na skraju łez. 

\- Tak mamo... - Harry spojrzał na nią niepewnie. - Ty... nie cieszysz się? - spytał nagle smutno, patrząc na zdjęcie, którego nawet nie podniosła.

\- Oczywiście, że się cieszę! - pisnęła i łzy w końcu popłynęły. - O boże… - Sięgnęła drżącymi dłońmi po wydruk z usg, przyglądając się mu ze wzruszeniem. - Mój synek będzie miał dziecko… 

\- Daj jej ochłonąć - zachichotał Louis, już czując ulgę na sercu i wtulając się w swoją mamę. Harry uklęknął przed fotelem, na którym siedziała jego mama i przytulił ją, uważając, by nie zgnieść zdjęcia.

\- To niesamowite! - załkała w jego ramię, kompletnie się rozklejając. - Nigdy nie spodziewałam się, że zostaniesz ojcem w tak młodym wieku, ale jestem taka szczęśliwa, że to z Louisem… 

\- Zawsze nam kibicowałyście, prawda? - Brunet pokręcił głową. - Jesteśmy trochę przerażeni tym wszystkim, ale wierzę, że będzie dobrze…

\- Pomożemy wam - obiecała Jay, głaszcząc syna po włosach. - Z mieszkaniem, z wyprawką, ze wszystkim. Cóż, Louis pewnie będzie musiał wziąć urlop dziekański albo robić kursy w domu, ale zastanowimy się nad tym później. 

\- Nie musi przerywać studiów! - zaprotestował od razu Harry. - Wykładowcy go lubią, może na razie uczestniczyć normalnie w zajęciach, a później dogadać się odnośnie trybu indywidualnego? Ma sporo przyjaciół, ktoś może mu pożyczać notatki, a ja na przykład zapytam Nicka o jakieś stare notatki? - Uścisnął dłoń Lou. - A jeszcze z waszą pomocą, to już w ogóle będzie łatwo!

\- W porządku, brzmi rozsądnie. Widać, że się nad tym zastanawiałeś. - Jay posłała mu uśmiech i przygarnęła do siebie wciąż zapłakaną Anne. - Powiedzcie mi jeszcze jedno… co znaczy pierścień Harry'ego na twoim palcu, Boo? 

\- Och, to… - Louis zarumienił się, chowając twarz w szyi swojego chłopaka. - Obietnicę… 

\- Obietnicę? - powtórzyła kobieta, unosząc brwi.   
\- Tak... - Harry też się zarumienił. - Bo Lou chciał jakiegoś fizycznego dowodu... i ja... dałem mu na razie swój ulubiony sygnet... Bo... ja najpierw chcę zarobić i stać się odpowiedzialnym mężczyzną i wtedy sygnet zamienię na pierścionek zaręczynowy - wydukał. Jay uśmiechnęła się lekko i kiwnęła mu głową, poklepując go po ramieniu. 

\- W porządku. Przekonałeś mnie tym.

\- Och, kochanie! - chlipnęła Anne, przytulając syna i jednocześnie Louisa. - Tak się cieszę… 

\- To było niespodziewane - przyznał. - Ale naprawdę się cieszymy. I będziemy się starać.

\- Tak. - Szatyn uśmiechnął się, kładąc dłoń na swoim brzuchu. - To mała niespodzianka, która kompletnie przewróci nasze życie do góry nogami, ale myślę, że jesteśmy gotowi na to, by się do niej dostosować. 

Anne po raz kolejny otarła łzy z oczu.   
\- Mój synek...   
Styles ułożył dłoń na brzuchu Lou.   
\- Moje skarby…

Tomlinson uśmiechnął się, mrużąc oczy. Cmoknął swojego chłopaka w kącik ust. 

\- W końcu będziemy rodziną! - zachwyciła się Anne, ściskając dłoń Jay. 

\- I ta rodzina znowu się powiększy - zaśmiała się druga kobieta. - Chodźcie, upiekłam ciasto. Reszcie powiecie później, hm? 

\- Wy naprawdę chciałyście nas zeswatać, co? - roześmiał się brunet, idąc za nimi. Rozpakować mogli się później, a ciasto przecież czekać nie mogło.

\- Oczywiście, że tak; zawsze tak ślicznie razem wyglądaliście! - zagruchała jego mama. - Ciekawe, jak będzie wyglądać wasze maleństwo… 

\- Na pewno będzie piękne... - Spojrzał czule na Louisa. - Po mamusi…

\- I po tatusiu. - Szatyn pokazał mu język i zachichotał, biegnąc do bliźniaczek, które już go zauważyły. 

\- Louis! - piszczały, uczepiając się jego nóg. Harry pokręcił głową i zachichotał.   
\- Mój chłopiec... - Spojrzał na Jay. - Co z tym ciastem?

\- Czeka w kuchni, łakomczuchu. - Potargała jego loki, sama idąc w tamtą stronę. 

\- Cześć, potwory - zawołał Louis, biorąc Phoebe na ręce. - Tęskniłyście? 

Styles zajął się ciastem, krojąc dla każdego zgrabny kawałek i nałożył je na talerzyki podane mu przez Jay.   
\- Naprawdę zależy mi na Lou i zrobię wszystko, żeby był szczęśliwy - obiecał jeszcze kobiecie.

\- Wiem. - Pokręciła głową, uśmiechając się łobuzersko. - Po prostu nie sądziłam, że kiedy poproszę cię o opiekowanie się nim, potraktujesz to  _ tak dosłownie…  _

\- Uhm... właściwie to powinnaś być teraz wściekła - przyznał i zachichotał. - Zamiast się nim opiekować, zaciążyłem go…

\- Powinnam. - Pogroziła mu palcem, układając liczne talerzyki z ciastem na dwóch tacach. - Ale nie wiem… pomijając to, że znam cię od twojego pierwszego zdjęcia usg i traktuję jak własnego syna, widzę, że go kochasz. Jego i dziecko. I po prostu… nie sądziłam, że to powiem, ale mam przeczucie, że wczesne rodzicielstwo wyjdzie wam na dobre. Zresztą jesteście już dorośli, po prostu jeszcze bardzo młodzi. Ale to znaczy tylko, że zdążycie zrobić maleństwu jeszcze masę rodzeństwa, może więcej niż ja Louisowi - zachichotała, biorąc jedną z tac i idąc do gwarnego salonu, gdzie zebrała się cała rodzina Tomlinsonów. Harry podążył za nią z drugą tacą. Rozłożył desery i usiadł obok Lou. Objął go ramieniem i pocałował w policzek.   
\- Och, w końcu! - sapnęła Lottie. - Myślałam, że się nie doczekam!

\- Ty też? - jęknął jej brat, chowając zarumienioną twarz w piersi swojego chłopaka. 

\- Synu, obstawialiśmy już nawet zakłady nie o to,  _ czy  _ będziecie razem, tylko  _ kiedy  _ w końcu się to stanie - roześmiał się Mark, poklepując Stylesa po ramieniu. 

\- Oh, więc to po prostu ja byłem tym nieświadomym? - Skrzywił się.

\- Na to wygląda - zachichotał Louis w jego szyję. 

\- Nie mogłeś, jakby... przyznać się wcześniej? - jęknął rozczarowany. - Zmarnowaliśmy tyle czasu!

\- Byłem pewien, że nic do mnie nie czujesz w ten sposób, przerabialiśmy to już! - Szatyn walnął go w ramię. 

\- A ja byłem pewien, że jestem dla ciebie tylko przyjacielem!   
\- To jak to się stało, że jesteście razem? - spytała Fizzy.

\- Oczywiście, że to ja w końcu zdobyłem się na odwagę i mu powiedziałem - parsknął Louis. - Gdybym miał liczyć na to, aż coś zauważy, zostałbym singlem do końca życia. 

\- Gdyby chłopaki cię nie przekonali, to też nic byś nie powiedział! - parsknął. - Nie zwalaj wszystkiego na mnie!

\- Jeszcze jedno słowo i będziesz spał sam - obraził się szatyn. 

\- Słowo? Jakie słowo, ja nic nie mówiłem! - udał niewiniątko.

\- Typowy facet, groźba celibatu i natychmiast cichnie - zachichotała Gemma, która po cichu weszła do domu, niezauważona przez nikogo. 

\- Gems! - Harry zerwał się z miejsca z piskiem, by wpaść w jej ramiona. - Miało cię nie być! - zarzucił jej.

\- Ale jak na was teraz patrzę, to cieszę się, że jednak zmieniłam plany - zachichotała, tuląc go. - Ja rozumiem, że ukrywałeś to chwilowo przed mamą… ale żeby nie powiedzieć  _ mi _ ? 

\- Uhm, wybacz, ale moją głowę zaprzątało coś innego.  _ Ktoś _ inny. - Na jego usta wpłynął rozczulony uśmiech.

\- Co tam, Tomlinson? - zapytała, opadając obok szatyna i przygarniając go do siebie ramieniem. - Jeszcze czegoś nie wiem?  

\- Uhm... może być jeszcze jedna rzecz... - Harry usiadł z drugiej strony, kładąc dłoń na brzuchu Louisa. Mark zakrztusił się swoim ciastem, a Lottie pisnęła. 

\- Naprawdę?! - Kucnęła przed bratem i przytuliła się do jego brzucha. - Będziecie mieli dzidziusia, nie wierzę… 

\- Będziemy.. - roześmiał się Louis, rozglądając się niepewnie po pozostałych członkach rodziny. 

\- To cudownie! - Gemma przytuliła mocno swojego brata, a potem zarumienionego szatyna. - Zostawić was samych na trzy miesiące i już produkujecie mi bratanka!

\- Albo bratanicę - poprawiła ją odruchowo Anne, po czym zmarszczyła brwi. - I uważaj, co mówisz, tu są dzieci! 

\- Nie planowaliśmy tego! - Szczęśliwy brunet roześmiał się. - Po prostu znaleźliśmy się wśród tych czterech procent, którym się udało, mimo prezerwatywy.

\- Harry! - załamała się jego mama, a Jay zachichotała, obrzucona oburzonym spojrzeniem zarówno przez swojego męża, jak i przyjaciółkę.

\- Och, dajcie spokój! - parsknęła. - Zachowujecie się, jakbyście sami zaczęli uprawiać seks dopiero po ślubie.

\- Mamo! - jęknął Louis, zatykając uszy jednej z bliźniaczek. - Przysięgam, że jak zaraz któreś z was rzuci komentarzem, że teraz już przynajmniej nie potrzebujemy prezerwatyw… 

\- Bo nie potrzebujemy? - zapytał głupio Harry. - Prawda?

\- O boże… - westchnął szatyn, uderzając głową w oparcie kanapy. Gemma zachichotała, ściskając pocieszająco jego dłoń. 

\- Wybrałeś sobie takiego kretyna na ojca swojego dziecka, to teraz masz.  

\- No co? - oburzył się. - Może to szkodliwe dla naszego dziecka?

\- Świetnie, żadnych prezerwatyw, będziecie mieli więcej dzieci - ucieszyła się Lottie. 

\- Najpierw niech się skupią na jednym! - zawołała Fizzy.   
\- Na pewno się skupimy, dzięki - burknął Harry.

\- Nie obrażaj się - zachichotał Louis, cmokając go w usta. - I możemy kochać się bez gumek… - szepnął już do jego ucha. Styles rozjaśnił się i pocałował go w policzek.   
\- Nie mogę się doczekać…

\- Ja też... - jęknął szatyn, przenosząc dłonie na jego boki.

\- Przeszkadzamy wam..? - Mark przeczyścił swoje gardło. 

\- Uhm... my... - zaczął nieskładnie Harry, gramoląc się z kanapy i pociągnął swojego chłopaka za sobą. - Pomogę Lou... z... torbą! Tak, torbą! Na górze.

Louis przygryzł swój uśmiech i dał mu się zaciągnąć do swojego pokoju i na łóżko. 

\- Nie wzięliśmy nawet żadnej torby… - wysapał, gdy brunet przyssał się do jego szyi. 

\- Nie obchodzi mnie to! - wysapał, znacząc pocałunkami jego szczękę i wsuwając dłonie pod koszulkę.

\- Uch… - Szatyn uniósł ręce, pozwalając mu ściągnąć swoją bluzkę przez głowę. - Spodobała ci się ta myśl, co..?

\- Tęskniłem! - Powoli schodził z pocałunkami w dół jego ciała, pocierając jego brzuch.

\- Kochaliśmy się przedwczoraj - wydyszał, posłusznie unosząc biodra, gdy ten rozpiął jego spodnie i zaczął je z niego zsuwać. - Ale nie zamierzam narzekać… 

\- No właśnie,  _ przedwczoraj _ ! To stanowczo za długo, poza tym... - Przejechał palcem po jego sutku. - Powiedziałeś, że nie musimy używać gumek…

Louis zachichotał i przyciągnął go do gorącego pocałunku, podgryzając jego wargi. Niecierpliwie sięgnął do jego koszuli. Młodszy pozbył się jej kilkoma niezgrabnymi ruchami i zajął się spodniami.

W ciągu kolejnych dwóch minut także ich bielizna znalazła się na podłodze, a oni nie bawili się w grę wstępną z całą rodziną na dole. Styles, mimo wszystko, był delikatny, sprawnie rozciągając go obślinionymi palcami.

\- Już - poprosił go Tomlinson, uczepiając się palcami jego pleców i oddychając ciężko. 

\- Jesteś pewien? - upewnił się, krzyżując palce, chociaż jego kochanek nie potrzebował wiele.

\- Mhm, chodź już! - jęknął, oplatając jego biodra nogami. Harry nakrył jego usta swoimi, wślizgując się w jego rozgrzane wnętrze.

\- Hmpf..! - Szatyn wygiął się w rozkoszy, zaciskając się wokół niego. 

\- Lou, mój cudowny Lou! - wydusił, dając mu chwilę i zaczął się poruszać. Szatyn posapywał, drżąc wokół niego i wodząc dłońmi po jego gładkich plecach. 

\- Chcę, żebyś urodził mi więcej dzieci - wydusił pomiędzy pchnięciami. - Weźmiemy ślub i będziemy mieć wspaniałą, wielką rodzinę!

Louis jęknął na te słowa, z żarem zaczynając wychodzić na spotkanie jego biodrom. 

\- Tak… - wykrztusił podniecony. - Sprawisz, że będę ciężarny jeszcze wiele razy… Jesteś taki dobry, taki męski… Zapładniasz mnie nawet z prezerwatywą… - pozwolił przemawiać swojej podświadomości. 

\- Już nigdy więcej nie będziemy jej używać! - zapewnił, owijając dłoń wokół jego penisa. Szatyn zadrżał, oddychając coraz szybciej i tak samo się poruszając. Pieszczące go palce i penis Harry'ego wyprawiały z nim cuda, kochał to. Wbił paznokcie w jego skórę na plecach i zjechał nimi w dół, pozostawiając rysy. Niemal zapłakał, kiedy drugi chłopak trafił w jego słodki punkt. 

\- Tam? - zapytał, słysząc słodki jęk wyrywający się z opuchniętych od całowania warg. Tomlinson pokiwał gorączkowo głową, na oślep szukając jego ust. Harry wpił się w nie, niemal je miażdżąc i mocno poruszając biodrami. Czuł, że jest już blisko. Niemal wbijał Louisa w łóżka, ale oboje to kochali. W pokoju unosiła się duszna atmosfera seksu, słychać było tylko ich oddechy, jęki i odgłos uderzania skóry o skórę. Styles uniósł jego biodra pod innym kątem, wchodząc jeszcze głębiej.   
\- Dalej skarbie, dojdź dla mnie…

\- O boże… - jęknął szatyn, gdy to stało się jeszcze lepsze. Jednocześnie nie chciał tego kończyć, a z drugiej strony szukał spełnienia. Przyciągnął swojego chłopaka jeszcze bliżej i wywrócił oczami w głąb czaszki, chwilę później zaciskając się wokół niego w finalnych spazmach. 

\- Taak, taki piękny... - wydusił, pchając w jego rozluźnione wnętrze. Krople potu spływały po jego czole i plecach, sprawiając, że zadrżał i po kilku kolejnych ruchach doszedł, jęcząc głośno i schował twarz w jego włosach. Tomlinson niemal się zachłysnął na uczucie gorącego nasienia swobodnie rozlewającego się wewnątrz niego. Zaskomlał cicho, przytulając go do siebie. Harry dyszał ciężko, podgryzając jego szyję.   
\- Kocham cię,  _ was _ \- poprawił się natychmiast.

\- My ciebie też - wyszeptał Louis z łzami w oczach. Pogłaskał go po lokach. 

\- Twoja mama mnie zabije, prawda? - zachichotał nagle.

\- Nie wiem - parsknął szatyn, nakręcając sobie jego spocone włosy na palce i regulując własny oddech. - Ale tata chyba prędzej… 

\- Cóż, w takim razie pozwól, że po prostu tu zostanę... - Przesunął nosem po jego policzku.

\- I tak nie mam ochoty wypuszczać cię ze swojego łóżka... - Tomlinson uśmiechnął się łobuzersko, pochwytując jego usta w pocałunku. 

\- Też nie mam ochoty tam schodzić... - przyznał. - Myślę, że poradzą sobie bez nas.

\- A my egoistycznie zajmiemy się sobą, tak..? - zachichotał ciężarny chłopak i westchnął, kiedy Harry znowu zaczął całować go po szyi. - Tęsknili za nami… Robin pewnie wraca zaraz z pracy… 

\- Ja też za tobą tęskniłem! - jęknął, ale widząc jego spojrzenie, głęboko westchnął. - Dobra. Ale jeszcze chwila…

\- Jesteś strasznie przylepny, odkąd wiesz o mojej ciąży - zaśmiał się Louis, pozwalając mu się do siebie przytulać. 

\- To chyba dobrze, hm? - wyburczał.

\- Oczywiście, że tak. - Szatyn uśmiechnął się i pogłaskał go po policzku. - Mogłem trafić na jakiegoś kretyna, który zostawiłby mnie z tym samego, a ty… jesteś idealny. 

\- Cóż, sam sobie dziecka nie zrobiłeś, prawda? - zachichotał i w końcu zebrał się z łóżka.

\- Otóż to. - Tomlinson pogroził mu palcem i rozejrzał się za swoją bielizną. - Dlatego masz znosić i mnie, i jego. 

\- No niieee wiem, Lou... - zachichotał, nie kłopocząc się szukaniem bielizny i wciągnął na siebie dżinsy. - To bardzo odpowiedzialne…

Louis w końcu wyłowił swoje bokserki spod łóżka i założył je, unosząc na niego brwi. - Trzeba było pomyśleć o tym wcześniej. 

\- Nie pomyślałem, fakt - przyznał. - Ale przecież zawsze mogę zwiać z podkulonym ogonem. 

\- A spróbuj mi tylko - obraził się szatyn, wciągając na siebie spodnie. - Pewnie, pójdź robić dzieci innym… - złorzeczył. 

\- Kochanie, przecież wiesz, że bym ci tego nigdy nie zrobił! - Przyciągnął go do pocałunku. - Chodźmy stanąć twarzą w twarz z naszymi rodzinami…

\- Śmierdząc seksem? - prychnął Tomlinson, ale i tak pocałował go jeszcze raz, mrucząc. - Grabisz sobie, młodzieńcze...

\- I tak pewnie wiedzą, co robiliśmy. - Wzruszył ramionami. - Nie byłeś specjalnie cicho…

\- Spadaj - zachichotał Louis, odpychając go od siebie. - Ciekawe, jak ty byś brzmiał z kutasem w tyłku. 

\- Cóż... - Zerknął na niego niepewnie. - Zawsze możemy się przekonać…

\- Uhm… zapytam pani doktor przy następnej wizycie, czy to byłoby bezpieczne dla dzidziusia jeśli chcesz, okej?.. - Szatyn podrapał się nieśmiało po karku. 

\- Uh... - Harry nagle się zakłopotał. - A... będę mógł iść z tobą?

\- Jasne. - Tomlinson uśmiechnął się do niego, oplatając go ramionami w pasie i w końcu wychodząc z pokoju. - Przecież jesteś tatusiem, masz prawo zobaczyć nasze maleństwo na żywo. 

\- Poszedłbym z tobą i na tą pierwszą, ale nic o niej nie wiedziałem!

\- Wolałem być pewien, że faktycznie jestem w ciąży, zanim narobię ci niepotrzebnej nadziei albo stresu. - Louis zmarszczył brwi. 

\- To musiało być okropne... - zmartwił się Harry. - Być tam samemu i znosić te wszystkie spojrzenia…

\- Nie było tak źle - powiedział szatyn, schodząc z nim po schodach. - Ale cóż, byłem tam z Sam, może ludzie myśleli, że to ja jej towarzyszę. Zacznie się pewnie dopiero, jak brzuch mi urośnie… większość ludzi ma takie poglądy jak Camille, sam słyszałeś. 

\- Nie przejmuj się jakąś zazdrosną dziewczyną - parsknął. - Dajesz dziecko mi i dla mnie jesteś najcudowniejszą osobą na świecie.

\- Będę, dopóki nasze dziecko się nie urodzi - zachichotał, szturchając go w bok. - Wtedy stracisz głowę dla niego. 

\- To zrozumiałe, bo ty na pewno też! - zarzucił mu, łapiąc go za rękę i pociągnął na dół.

\- Wiem, będziemy okropni. - Tomlinson uśmiechnął się szczęśliwie i zajrzał do kuchni, gdzie jego mama gotowała obiad. 

\- W końcu! - krzyknęła z salonu Fizzy.   
\- Nie byliście tak cicho, jak byście chcieli - poinformowała ich Lottie.

\- Och, zamknij się - syknął Louis, zaraz też otrzymując karcące spojrzenie matki. 

\- Louisie Williamie Tomlinsonie, ciążowe humorki nie dają ci bynajmniej wymówki, byś był niegrzeczny dla twoich sióstr. 

Brunet zachichotał, ale on też po chwili został zgromiony spojrzeniem swojej mamy.   
\- Harry Edwardzie Stylesie, ciąża twojego chłopaka nie jest wystarczającą wymówką, by zostawiać starą matkę samą i wymykać się na górę, by oddać się rozkoszom cielesnym!   
\- Uhm... - Zarumienił się. - J.ja... przepraszam?

Teraz to szatyn parsknął śmiechem, jednocześnie z Gemmą. 

\-  _ Rozkoszom cielesnym  _ \- przedrzeźniła czule swoją matkę. - Ale faktycznie, chłopcy, to nie było miłe zostawiać nas w trakcie konwersacji, bo nabraliście na siebie ochoty. 

\- Cóż, są razem od niedawna. - Jay spróbowała ich usprawiedliwić. - Bycie w cywilizowanym związku przyjdzie im z czasem, zresztą potem będą zbyt zagrzebani w pieluchach i notatkach, by mieć na to czas i siłę. 

\- Nie mieliśmy na to czasu  _ dwa _ dni! - powiedział dramatycznie Harry, łapiąc się za serce. Gemma wybuchnęła nieopanowanym śmiechem.   
\- Co cię tak bawi? - spytał jej brat.   
\- Nic - wydusiła, czerwona na twarzy. - Niektórzy wytrzymują tygodnie, miesiące, ba!, nawet lata, a ty mówisz o  _ dniach _ !   
\- Bo tu chodzi o Lou! Spójrz na niego, czy można go mieć dosyć?!   
\- To podchwytliwe pytanie.   
\- Gemma!   
\- Cześć wszystkim! - zawołał Robin od drzwi, wybierając właśnie ten moment na powrót do domu.

\- Cześć, Robin! - Louis pomachał mężczyźnie wciąż z rumieńcem na twarzy, przyglądając się z uśmiechem, jak rodzeństwo Styles się z nim wita, a Anne dostaje pocałunek w policzek. 

Minęło kilka długich minut uścisków, witania się i krzątaniny, zanim zasiedli do obiadu. Louis i Harry nie dali się rozdzielić, siedząc przy stole w jadalni przyciśnięci do siebie jak tylko się dało i posyłający sobie zakochane spojrzenia znad gulaszu. Dziewczyny tylko przewracały na nich oczami. 

\- Czy coś mnie ominęło? - spytał w końcu Robin, odkładając widelec i spoglądając między chłopcami.

\- Uhm… my… jesteśmy razem, Robin… - wydusił z siebie szatyn, niepewnie dziabiąc widelcem mięso przed sobą. - I… erm… zostaniesz dziadkiem..? 

\- Dziadkiem? - Mężczyzna roześmiał się. - Przecież nie jesteście ze sobą nawet pół roku! - Powiódł spojrzeniem po pozostałych, ale nikt się nie śmiał. - Harry?   
\- Tak, tato... - Objął Louisa ramieniem. - Niespodzianka.

\- Popatrz tylko. - Jay wstała i odpięła z lodówki zdjęcie USG, po czym mu je pokazała. - W brzuchu Louisa faktycznie jest nasz wnuczek… albo wnuczka oczywiście. 

\- Oh, chłopcy... - westchnął mężczyzna. - Chyba powinniście teraz dostać pogadankę o bezpiecznym seksie, co? - zaśmiał się z własnego żartu. - Nie myślcie, że się nie cieszę! - powiedział natychmiast. - Jestem... po prostu zaskoczony.

\- My też byliśmy, to w porządku. - Louis oparł głowę o ramię swojego chłopaka, uśmiechając się lekko. - Tym bardziej, że jak już mówiłem każdemu tysiąc razy, zabezpieczaliśmy się. Ale widocznie po prostu mieliśmy mieć to dziecko w tym momencie… 

\- Najwyraźniej - zgodził się Robin, a Harry pochylił się, by pocałować Louisa. - Oczywiście wam pomożemy, tak? - zapewnił natychmiast.

\- Dziękujemy. - Szatyn posłał mu wdzięczny uśmiech, jednak zaraz potem zachichotał, gdy niezadowolony z braku uwagi Styles zaczął wodzić nosem po jego policzku. - Daj mi chwilę, przylepo - poprosił, splatając z nim palce pod stołem. 

\- Jesteś mój! - Wydął wargi.

\- Jestem, ale jemy obiad z rodziną, nie możesz mnie ciągle całować - szepnął w jego szyję, przygryzając uśmiech. Ten tylko się nachmurzył.. To naprawdę nie jego wina, że nie mógł się nim nasycić! Louis dokończył obiad, rozmawiając z Anne i Jay na temat ciąży - w końcu były o wiele bardziej doświadczone niż on. Miał nadzieję, że wszystko będzie w porządku, choć i tak pewnie będzie to o wiele łatwiejsze niż samo rodzicielstwo. Po skończonym posiłku wszyscy usiedli w salonie przed telewizorem i grami planszowymi, i w końcu nie zabraniał Harry’emu czułości, z czego ten z chęcią korzystał. 

\- Harry, mam nadzieję, że jednak postanowisz dzisiaj poświęcić trochę czasu swoim starym rodzicom i będziesz spał w domu. - Robin uniósł na niego brew. Styles zamarł, unosząc wzrok znad planszy do Monopoly.   
\- Ja... uhm, ale z Lou? - zapytał głupio.

\- Ekhm. - Jay odchrząknęła, ledwo powstrzymując uśmiech i postanawiając go trochę podpuścić. - Ja też chciałabym mieć czasem swojego syna w domu, Harry. 

\- Oh... - zmartwił się brunet. - Ale on... i nasze dziecko?... I ja po prostu muszę?

\- Cóż, w takim razie będziemy się musieli nimi wymieniać - westchnęła Anne, choć niezwykle rozbrajało ją zachowanie syna. Przytuliła zarumienionego Louisa, całując go w skroń. - Przynieś do pokoju Harry’ego trochę swoich ubrań, kochanie. Będzie nieznośny, jak nie damy mu tego, czego chce. 

\- Hej! Wcale nie jestem nieznośny! - Przytulił chłopaka do siebie. - Prawda? - Spojrzał na niego szczenięco. - Ja po prostu chcę się upewnić, że on i nasze maleństwo mają wszystko, czego potrzebują!

\- Jest kochany. - Szatyn uśmiechnął się i położył dłoń na jego policzku, obdarzając go długim pocałunkiem. - Uwielbiam, jak się o nas troszczy i że nie chce zostawiać nas nawet na chwilę - wyszeptał, gdy się już od niego oderwał i oparł czoło o to jego z przymkniętymi powiekami i czułym uśmiechem. 

\- Cóż - Anne wzruszyła ramionami - zawsze była ich dwójka. - Spojrzała na Jay.   
\- Tak, bezpieczniej było od razu uwzględniać w planach tego drugiego - zgodziła się ta.

\- Jeden miesiąc Louis wyjeżdżał z nami na wakacje, a w drugi Harry z wami - zaśmiał się Robin, uśmiechając się do Marka. 

\- Nie mogło być inaczej - rozczuliła się Gemma. - Może w końcu się uspokoją, jak już razem zamieszkają, nie tylko w pokoju w akademiku…

\- Musimy też pomyśleć o pokoiku... - powiedział niepewnie Harry.

\- Pomożemy wam - powtórzyła Jay znad swojej herbaty. - Nie martwcie się, znajdziemy jakieś fajne mieszkanie - i takie, by nie było dalekie od uniwersytetu, i takie, by otoczenie było odpowiednie dla dziecka. 

\- Ja... - zawahał się. - Szczerze mówiąc, myślałem o domu... - przyznał cichutko. - Nie chcę poprzestać na jednym dziecku... a skoro już wydawać pieniądze…

Louis, tak samo jak wszyscy inni, spojrzeli na niego zaskoczeni. 

\- Harry… dom jest o wiele droższy i cięższy w utrzymaniu - spróbował Robin. - Zresztą mówimy o Liverpoolu… albo musielibyśmy wyłożyć horrendalne pieniądze, albo musielibyście codziennie dojeżdżać… 

\- Ja wiem. - Spuścił wzrok. - Po prostu... Zawsze chciałem mieć dużą rodzinę…

\- Nie masz jeszcze dwudziestu lat - przypomniała mu Anne. 

\- Nie, to w porządku - przerwał im Mark po upiciu łyka swojej herbaty. - Nawet jeśli są młodzi i mają jeszcze dużo czasu na powiększenie rodziny… potraktujmy to jako inwestycję na przyszłość. Przejrzymy oferty, zastanowimy się, oni też, obejrzymy kilka domów i wybierzemy dla nich najlepszą opcję. 

\- Nie mówię o willi! - powiedział drżącym głosem, splatając palce z Louisem. - Ani o tym, że od razu postaramy się o kolejne. Chcę dostać dobrą pracę i zarobić na dom, i swoją  _ rodzinę _ \- dodał twardo. - Po prostu... skoro mielibyśmy mieć mieszkanie, a potem znowu dom... - Pokręcił głową. - Nie wiem, przepraszam, macie rację.

Jay westchnęła, przyglądając się, jak jej syn przytula swojego chłopaka i szepcze mu jakieś słowa pocieszenia na ucho. 

\- Jeśli oboje tego chcecie i jesteście gotowi, i pewni, że to wy jesteście tym, czego chcecie - ja nie mam nic przeciwko. To nie tak, że znacie się od trzech miesięcy… Pozwólmy im być odpowiedzialnymi. 

\- Nie, przepraszam, macie rację - wycofał się Styles, zakłopotany.

\- Nie mają. - Louis zmarszczył brwi, pocierając jego bok. - Damy radę, obiecujemy. Chcemy być rodziną i zapewnić naszemu dziecku dobre warunki. I chociaż następne raczej na pewno nie pojawi się, dopóki nie skończymy studiów, to jemu też chcemy zapewnić takie warunki, a nie szukać czegoś dopiero jak będę w ciąży. Ja wiem, że wy zawsze prowadziliście nas za rączki i może nie wydajemy się wam wystarczająco samodzielni, ale nie chcemy  _ bawić się w dom _ , chcemy nim być. Siłą rzeczy będziemy się tego wszystkiego dopiero uczyć, ale wiem, że jesteśmy gotowi. 

Mark spojrzał na syna z dumą, a Jay potaknęła.   
\- Masz rację. Musicie nauczyć się, jak  _ być _ rodziną. Jakby nie patrzeć, znacie się całe lata.

\- Więc pozwólcie nam - poprosił szatyn, mocno ściskając dłoń Harry'ego, który wciąż siedział ze spuszczoną głową. - Tak, potrzebujemy waszej pomocy, ale proszę, pozwólcie Harry'emu wziąć za nas odpowiedzialność, a mi się nimi po prostu zająć.  _ Chcemy  _ nauczyć się, jak żyć razem nie tylko jako studencka para, ale także jako prawdziwy związek; jak gospodarować pieniędzmi tak, żeby starczyło i na rachunki, i na wydatki związane z dzieckiem; jak pogodzić pracę ze studiami, jak pogodzić  _ rodzicielstwo  _ ze studiami i pracą, i po prostu jak być dla naszego malucha takimi wspaniałymi rodzicami, jakimi wy byliście przez te wszystkie lata. Nie chcemy spać na wąskich łóżkach i mieć nadziei, że nikt nas nie usłyszy… 

\- Oh, kochanie... - Jay pociągnęła nosem, a Harry otwarcie szlochał, tuląc do siebie starszego chłopaka.   
\- W porządku - powiedział Robin. - Mamy przecież odłożonych trochę pieniędzy, prawda? - Spojrzał na Anne, która pokiwała głową. - Więc rozejrzymy się trochę, może kiedy będziemy was odwozić w styczniu, uda nam się już coś obejrzeć. Damy radę.   
\- Najważniejsze, że nie jesteście sami.

\- Dziękujemy. - Louis uśmiechnął się wdzięcznie, przytulając bruneta i gładząc go po plecach. - Jesteście najlepsi… kochanie, nie płacz - zaśmiał się bezradnie. 

\- Już nie płaczę przecież! - Siąknął nosem. - Mamy najwspanialszych rodziców…

\- Mamy - zgodził się rozpromieniony szatyn, a Jay jęknęła i przysiadła się do nich, by ich przytulić. 

\- Po prostu was kochamy - wyjaśniła. - Nad życie. I chcemy dla was najlepiej.

\- Dziękuję... mamo - powiedział do niej Harry. Jay też siąknęła na to nosem, a Louis zachichotał, tuląc się do ich dwójki. Byli szczęśliwi i pełni nadziei na przyszłość. 


	3. Chapter 3

Kolejnego dnia już od samego rana zaczęły się przygotowywania do obiadu. Indyk wylądował w piekarniku, udekorowany sernik w lodówce, a oni mieli chwilę, by rozdać prezenty. Louis naprawdę chciał pomagać w kuchni, w której urzędowały ich mamy wraz z Gemmą, Harrym i Lottie, ale ze względu na swój brak umiejętności kulinarnych został stamtąd przegoniony. Naburmuszony poszedł na zewnątrz, gdzie Mark i Robin zawieszali światełka na obu domach, ale stamtąd też go wyniono pod pretekstem, że jest w ciąży i nie może się przemęczać. Ostatecznie wylądował w salonie i dekorował wraz z bliźniaczkami oraz Fizzy choinkę, chociaż postanowił po cichu, że nareszcie musi nauczyć się gotować. W końcu miał dziecko w drodze, a na początku nie będzie mógł pracować, dlatego postanowił, że chociaż tak będzie odciążać swojego chłopaka. Już nawet wyszukał w internecie kilka prostych przepisów i obiecał sobie, że po powrocie do Liverpoolu je wypróbuje. W końcu został poproszony, by nakryć z Harrym do stołu. Ten wręczył mu obrus, a potem nadzorował ułożenie każdego talerzyka z osobna. Zajęło to dłuższą chwilę, aby wszystko zostało zaakceptowane przez Stylesa, ale w końcu mogli zasiadać do wieczerzy. Odmówili modlitwę, a potem, przy dźwiękach kolęd, zabrali się za pięknie przyrządzone potrawy. Robin już miał kroić każdemu indyka, gdy siedzący pomiędzy nim a swoim chłopakiem Louis wyraźnie pozieleniał na twarzy przez zapach mięsa i przytykając dłoń do ust, zerwał się z krzesła i z łzami w oczach poleciał do łazienki. 

\- Zaraz wracam - oznajmił Harry zmartwionej reszcie i pobiegł za nim. Bez słowa odgarnął mu grzywkę z oczu i pozwolił opróżnić żołądek.

\- Nie patrz na mnie - jęknął szatyn, gdy skończył. Pociągnął nosem, odwracając twarz w drugą stronę. Nienawidził wymiotować. 

\- Na dobre i na złe, tak? - wymamrotał, masując lekko jego kark.

\- Tylko dlaczego u mnie to zawsze jest to złe..? - zamarudził, odsuwając się od niego i wstając, by spłukać wodę. - Rzygam, już zaczynam tyć i mam humorki; niedługo będę wyglądał jak wieloryb i znajdziesz sobie kogoś lepszego… 

\- Zawsze? - Zamrugał, podając mu ręcznik. - Jesteś najlepszym, co mnie spotkało, poza tym - prychnął. - Lou, niemal ci się  _ oświadczyłem _ , będziemy mieć dziecko i planujemy kupić  _ dom _ .

\- Marudzę..? - pojął Tomlinson, zerkając na niego w lustrze nad umywalką, przed którą zabierał się za mycie zębów. - Przepraszam… Po prostu… czuję się nieatrakcyjnie… 

\- Dla mnie zawsze będziesz najatrakcyjniejszym mężczyzną - zapewnił go.

\-  _ Mężczyzną _ ?.. - Louis uchwycił się słówka, a jego wargi zaczęły drżeć. - A kobiety to już są ładniejsze, tak..? - wydusił na skraju łez. 

\- Nie. - Przytulił go mocno i ucałował go w czoło, zanim ten miał szansę zareagować. - Po prostu mnie nie interesują.

\- Na pewno..? - wykrztusił szatyn, zaciskając pięści z tyłu jego koszuli. - To mnie chcesz..? 

\- Zawsze chciałem tylko ciebie - zapewnił go, wplatając palce w jego włosy. - Już dobrze, słoneczko…

Ciężarny chłopak i tak musiał pochlipać parę minut w jego pierś, jednak Harry tam po prostu dla niego był, gładząc go po plecach i przeczesując przydługawe kosmyki, przez co pomału się uspokajał. Z nieco zaczerwienionymi oczami w końcu wyszorował zęby i mogli wrócić do rodziny, chociaż Tomlinson obawiał się, że na widok indyka znowu poleci do łazienki. Na szczęście zniknął on ze stołu, a pozostali z uśmiechem zajadali się sałatką i wesoło rozmawiali, jakby nie zauważyli zniknięcia ich dwójki. Louis przewrócił oczami, chociaż po cichu był im wdzięczny. Wrócił na swoje miejsce i pozwolił Stylesowi nałożyć na swój talerz kopę jedzenia. Ostatnio umyślało mu się coś, że wcale nie je za dwóch, a wręcz przeciwnie, je jeszcze mniej niż przed ciążą i praktycznie wszystko zwraca, i teraz usiłował go karmić. To było urocze, choć momentami irytujące. Harry za to nadrabiał entuzjazmem, podając mu różne rzeczy i usługując przez całą kolację. Jay i Anne uśmiechały się do siebie porozumiewawczo. Louis wciąż był we wczesnej fazie ciąży, ale to było dla nich oczywiste, że Harry będzie o niego dbał i nosił go na rękach. Jedno słowo i pojechałby nawet w środku nocy na stację benzynową w sąsiedniej miejscowości, by kupić dla niego czekoladę ze słonym karmelem. 

\- Ktoś ma jeszcze ochotę na wino? - zagadał Mark, sięgając po butelkę. 

\- Ja to napiłbym się herbaty, ale bez mleka, tylko z cytryną… - westchnął szatyn i zanim zdążył nawet dokończyć zdanie, jego chłopak był już w kuchni. 

\- Też chciałabym, żeby ktoś mi tak nadskakiwał... - westchnęła Lottie, opierając podbródek na dłoni.

\- Ty masz jeszcze czas na chłopców, moja panno. - Mark pogroził jej palcem, a Louis zachichotał, sięgając po ciastko. 

\- Chce ktoś jeszcze herbaty? - dobiegło z kuchni, przy akompaniamencie trzaskania drzwiczkami szafek i pobrzękiwaniu szklanek.

\- My, my! - zawołały dziewczynki, natychmiast porzucając zabawę swoimi nowymi lalkami i biegnąc do kuchni. 

\- Mi też możesz zrobić, braciszku! - krzyknęła za nimi Gemma. Po chwili z kuchni brzmiały już wesołe chichoty i jeszcze więcej pobrzękiwania. Jay pokręciła głową i położyła dłoń na ramieniu syna.   
\- Jak się czujesz, kochanie?

\- Nie wiem, ja… - Szatyn westchnął ciężko, układając usta w podkówkę. - Codziennie rano wymiotuję, a jak dziecku nie spodoba się jakiś zapach, to i w ciągu dnia. No i albo jestem smutny, albo okropnie zazdrosny, albo, uhm… - ściszył głos - napalony… - dodał zawstydzony. 

\- Na mdłości pomoże herbata imbirowa. Pokażę Harry’emu, która - obiecała. - Zmienne nastroje są normalne, ale nie pozwól sobie wmówić, że jemu nie zależy... zobacz ile dla ciebie robi... i za każdym razem, jak zwątpisz, przypomnij sobie jakąś małą rzecz - poradziła. - Na przykład to, że bez szemrania poszedł zrobić ci herbatę.

\- Ale to Harry! - jęknął Louis. - Chłopak, który pomaga staruszkom przechodzić przez ulicę, co miesiąc zawozi karmę psiakom do schroniska i zawsze życzy każdemu miłego dnia. A jak robi to, bo po prostu jest za dobry..? - podzielił się z nią swoimi obawami. 

\- Pamiętaj, że to chłopak, który zawsze był gotów zrobić dla ciebie wszystko - podpowiedziała.

\- Ja wiem. - Szatyn uśmiechnął się nostalgicznie, wtulając się w jej bok. - I widzę, jak wokół mnie skacze i jak przylepny jest. Po prostu… tyle czasu myślałem, że jestem w nim beznadziejnie zakochany i czasem jestem cholernie przerażony, że go stracę… 

\- Synku, pamiętaj, że on może mieć podobne obawy. Tyle czasu myślał, że nie ma u ciebie szans - wyjaśniła, widząc jego pytający wzrok - i boi się, że zostawisz go, jeśli nie okaże się wystarczający.

\- Och. - Louis zamrugał zaskoczony, przygryzając wargę. - Nie pomyślałem o tym z tej strony… - przyznał i westchnął, patrząc w stronę kuchni. - Dziękuję za uwagi i rady, mamuś. - Przytulił ją mocno, po czym wstał, by iść do swojego chłopaka. Jego mama miała rację. Powinien częściej zapewniać go o swoich uczuciach, a nie tylko marudzić. Zajrzał do pomieszczenia z lekkim uśmiechem. Harry zalewał właśnie herbaty iście dworskim, choć mocno przerysowanym gestem, przy akompaniamencie śmiechu bliźniaczek. Rozjaśnił się na widok Louisa.   
\- Kochanie, twoja herbata zaraz będzie, przyniosę ci! - zapewnił.

\- Nie przyszedłem po herbatę, tylko po ciebie - mruknął szatyn, podchodząc do niego i przytulając go od tyłu. 

\- Po mnie? - Zmarszczył brwi i nakrył jego dłonie jedną swoją.

\- Mhm… - Tomlinson uśmiechnął się z policzkiem przyciśniętym do jego pleców, zaciągając się jego zapachem. - Już się stęskniłem...

\- Ja też tęskniłem! - ucieszył się, wyciągając torebkę herbaty ze szklanki i wsunął do niej plasterek cytryny. - Pomożesz mi z tym? - Wskazał na resztę blatu, gdzie rozstawione były pozostałe kubki.

\- Jasne! - Louis stanął na palcach i po cmoknięciu go w policzek, wyciągnął torebki z reszty naczyń i nalał do nich mleka. Uwielbiał czuć się potrzebny, zwłaszcza Harry'emu. Chłopak posłał mu zakochany uśmiech i chwycił dwie pierwsze szklanki, by zanieść je na stół. Dumny jak paw szatyn wziął herbatki dziewczynek i rozmawiając z nimi o ich szkole oraz koleżankach, podążył za Stylesem. Pozostali przenieśli się już do salonu, gdzie Lottie i Fizzy rozkładały kolejną grę planszową, Anne z Jay oglądały jakiś typowy, świąteczny film, a Robin rozmawiał z Markiem nad jakimś branżowym czasopismem.

\- Hazz..? - zagadał Tomlinson, gdy jego chłopak już podał swojej siostrze herbatę, a kiedy ten na niego spojrzał, uśmiechnął się ładnie, mówiąc: - Chciałem ci tylko powiedzieć, że bardzo, bardzo cię kocham. Najmocniej na świecie. 

\- Ja też cię kocham - powiedział z czułym uśmiechem. - Zagramy? - Wskazał na grę.

\- Zagramy - zgodził się Louis, przytulając się do jego boku ze swoim kubkiem w dłoni - ale w jednej drużynie. Nie będę grał przeciwko ojcu mojego dziecka. 

\- To tylko planszówka - spróbowała Fizzy, ale zgromiona spojrzeniem starszego brata, zamilkła. 

\- Myślę, że szanse są wyrównane, jako, że jestem w to naprawdę kiepski! - zachichotał, siadając na podłodze i pociągając Louisa na swoje kolana.

\- Nie ma rzeczy, w której jesteś kiepski, kochanie - sprostował szatyn, wybierając dla nich pionek. 

\- Oh, to się okaże! - zachichotał, sięgając po instrukcję. Nigdy nie ufał siostrom Louisa jeśli chodziło o zasady gry. 

Mimo, że się z nimi zapoznał, dziewczyny i tak znajdowały sposoby, by oszukiwać. Na szczęście ich brat im w tym nie ustępował i toczyła się między nimi wyrównana rywalizacja. 

\- Mówiłem, że jestem w tym beznadziejny! - jęknął, gdy po raz kolejny stracił kolejkę.

\- Nie jesteś beznadziejny, tylko uczciwy, skarbie - prychnął szatyn, bawiąc się jego dużą dłonią. - Z tymi małpami tak nie wygrasz. 

\- Sam jesteś małpa! - oburzyła się Fizzy. - Karta wystaje ci z rękawa!

\- Nie wrzeszcz na mnie, zdenerwujesz dzidziusia. - Jej brat położył dłoń Harry'ego razem z własną na swoim brzuchu, trzepocząc niewinnie rzęsami. U Stylesa natychmiast włączył się instynkt opiekuńczy.   
\- W tym stanie Louis nie może się denerwować! - potwierdził chłopak, patrząc groźnie na jego siostry.

\- Widzicie? - Tomlinson wzruszył bezradnie ramionami, przygryzając policzek, by nie roześmiać się z min sióstr. - Nie ma denerwowania Louisa przez najbliższe pół roku. - Uwielbiał swój immunitet. 

\- Później też! Dziecko może wyczuwać jego zdenerwowanie i przenieść je na siebie! - kontynuował, widząc ich zdziwione spojrzenia.   
\- Mam dosyć! - warknęła Lottie, wstając z miejsca.   
\- Walkower, wygraliśmy, Lou!

\- Jesteśmy najlepszą drużyną! - zachichotał Louis, obracając się w jego objęciach i zarzucając ręce za jego szyję. Przybliżył się do pocałunku. Fizzy prychnęła, ale uśmiechnęła się czule. Uwielbiała ich. Po dłuższej chwili oderwali się od siebie, by złapać oddechy, ale szatyn wciąż się od niego nie odsunął, opierając głowę na jego ramieniu. Uśmiechał się szczęśliwie. Harry obejmował go lekko, zerkając na program w telewizji. Niby nie robili nic innego, niż zwykle, ale czuł, że jest inaczej. Że teraz są prawdziwą rodziną, nawet jeśli ich dziecka nie było jeszcze z nimi.  _ Jeszcze _ .

W końcu zrobiło się nieprzyzwoicie późno, więc Tomlinsonowie pożegnali się z Robinem i Anne, wracając do siebie, chociaż senny Louis został, czekając, aż Harry pomoże swojej mamie ze sprzątaniem i pójdzie z nim na górę. 

\- Kochanie, idź już na górę, ja zaraz przyjdę, tak? - polecił z uśmiechem. - Ugrzejesz dla mnie łóżko.

\- No dobrze… - westchnął szatyn, jednak zaraz potem ziewnął potężnie, więc bez protestów poczłapał na górę, padając na pościel. Był zmęczony dzisiejszym dniem i obawiał się, że zaśnie, zanim w ogóle Harry do niego dołączy. 

Kiedy jakiś czas później Styles pojawił się na górze, ten już smacznie spał. Rozebrał go więc z ciasnych spodni i położył się obok, przykrywając ich kołdrą. Sam po chwili zasnął, śniąc szczęśliwe sny o ich przyszłej rodzinie.

  
  


Rano Louis obudził się pierwszy i chwilę leżał bez ruchu, jedynie uśmiechając się leniwie, kiedy przyglądał się swojemu śpiącemu chłopakowi. Przytulił się do jego nagiej piersi, zaczynając wodzić palcem pod jego nosem. Zachichotał, gdy ten zmarszczył brwi. Kochał budzić się obok niego. 

\- Mmm, Lou - wymamrotał zaspany.

\- Dzień dobry - zagruchał, cmokając go w kącik ust. - Jak się spało mojemu mężczyźnie..? 

\- Wspaniale... A jak moim skarbom? - spytał, kładąc ręce na jego brzuchu.

\- Wyjątkowo dobrze… - rozmaślił się szatyn, drapiąc go po krótkich loczkach na karku. - Czujemy się z tobą bezpiecznie… no i jak w domu, a nie spartańskich, akademikowych warunkach - zachichotał. 

\- Mmm, miło będzie mieć w końcu coś swojego... - westchnął tęsknie.

\- Zawsze sądziłem, że będę się martwić tym dopiero koło trzydziestki - zaśmiał się Louis, przekręcając się i kładąc nad nim. Dziabnął go w usta. - Ale… mmm… teraz nie wyobrażam sobie, by mogło być lepiej… 

\- Cóż, musieliśmy szybciej dorosnąć? - zachichotał. - Ale to w porządku, naprawdę.

\- Ja też nie mam nic przeciwko. - Szatyn uśmiechnął się, zaczesując jego loki za ucho. - Nasi znajomi zaczną się żenić i wychodzić za mąż, a my już będziemy po piątej rocznicy ślubu i z kolejnym dzieckiem w drodze - zaśmiał się. 

\- Już trzecim! - prychnął z westchnieniem, wtulając się w niego jeszcze bardziej. - Nie mam cię dość…

\- Uczucie odwzajemnione. - Tomlinson uśmiechnął się, mrużąc oczy i potarł jego nos swoim. - A spędzamy ze sobą niemal 24 godziny na dobę…

\- W końcu całe życie spędzaliśmy razem... - przyznał z uśmiechem. - To dla nas nic nowego, zdążyliśmy przywyknąć…

\- Zdążyliśmy też pożyć rok bez siebie i to był najgorszy rok mojego życia. - Louis się wzdrygnął. 

\- Mój też... - westchnął. - Nie chcę się więcej rozdzielać.

\- No już wkrótce będziemy na siebie skazani - zachichotał, wodząc palcem po jego odkrytym ramieniu. 

\- Skazani? Nie uważam tego wcale za  _ skazanie _ .

\- Żartuję przecież. - Szatyn się uśmiechnął, wtulając się w niego. - Marzyłem o takim życiu z tobą… 

\- Ja myślę, że żartujesz! - prychnął. - Nie chcę nawet wstawać z łóżka.

\- Dzisiaj przyjeżdżają babcia i dziadek.. - przypomniał sobie Tomlinson, wzdychając. - Nie możemy leżeć tu cały dzień… 

\- Ciekawe jak zareagują na wieść o prawnuku - zachichotał, ale nie ruszył się z miejsca.

\- Dziadek się ucieszy, a babcia najpierw mnie przechrzci i wytarga cię za ucho, a potem też się ucieszy - stwierdził Louis, zakopując się jeszcze bardziej pod kołdrą. 

\- Uh... a nie da się pominąć tego z targaniem za uszy? - spytał niepewnie.

\- Nie wiem, skarbie - zachichotał szatyn, chowając twarz w jego lokach i odmawiając wstania z łóżka w najbliższym czasie. - Musisz porozmawiać o tym z babcią. 

\- Nigdzie nie idę - zadecydował, chichocząc.

\- Mi to pasuje… - mruknął ciężarny chłopak, zjeżdżając swoją dłoń w dół jego ciała. - Możemy zająć się czymś innym… 

\- Mmm, nie masz dość, co? - Chwycił jego dłoń, by przyciągnąć ją do ust i pocałować.

\- Oczywiście, że nie. - Tomlinson uśmiechnął się i usiadł na nim okrakiem. Zamyślił się, pchając swoimi biodrami nieco w dół. - Nie, żeby ci to przeszkadzało, odkąd nie używamy prezerwatyw… zresztą… nie robiliśmy jeszcze tego w tej pozycji, nie..? 

\- Chcesz... mnie ujeżdżać? - ożywił się Styles.

\- Mhm… - Louis zachichotał na jego entuzjazm. - Jak urośnie mi brzuch, to to będzie jedna z bezpieczniejszych pozycji, więc pasuje poćwiczyć… 

\- Widzę, że ktoś tu odrobił pracę domową! - zaśmiał się. Szatyn przewrócił oczami, zaczynając zrzucać z siebie bluzkę.

\- Mówisz tak, jakbyś wcale nie uwielbiał tego, jak troszczę się o nasze dziecko…

\- Wiesz, że to uwielbiam... - Wyciągnął dłonie, by dotknąć jego torsu.

\- Wiem. - Tomlinson uśmiechnął się, pozwalając mu wodzić po sobie dłońmi, gdy sam sięgnął do jego bokserek. Harry uniósł się lekko, zaczynając całować chłopaka po szyi. Louis zsunął jego bieliznę do kolan i westchnął, sięgając do jego penisa, by go pogładzić. Naprawdę nie rozumiał, co jego rówieśnicy widzieli w jednorazowych przygodach. On uwielbiał to znajome, kochane ciało Stylesa i nie chciał innego… 

Chłopak westchnął głęboko, odchylając głowę w tył. Szatyn pochylił się i zaczął ssać i kąsać jego sutki, wciąż nie zaprzestając pociągnięć dłonią. Nigdy wcześniej tego nie robił, ale ostatnie dni w domu rodzinnym jakoś dodały mu pewności siebie. Styles, co prawda, był zaskoczony inicjatywą kochanka, ale bynajmniej nie narzekał. Pozwalał mu poruszać się tak, jak ten chciał, jęcząc cicho i wzdychając pod jego zręcznymi dłońmi i gorącym ciałem. Tomlinson nawet sam nawilżył jego penisa i opuścił się na niego, wzdychając cicho. Eksperymentalnie zaczął poruszać się w przód i tył, badając reakcję partnera. Wszystko było nowe i ekscytujące. Nie trwało to długo, by brunet doszedł w jego wnętrzu. Louis pochwycił jego głośny jęk w pocałunku i zaczął poruszać się na nim szybciej, przedłużając jego orgazm i własne spełnienie. W końcu on także wytrysnął na pierś drugiego chłopaka i opadł na niego bezwładny i zdyszany. Od razu został przyciągnięty do głębokiego pocałunku, a w spocone kosmyki wsunęły się dłonie Harry’ego.

\- P-podobało ci się..? - wymamrotał spod jego ust, wciąż rozpalony. 

\- Bardzo... - wydusił w jego usta, wciąż oddychający ciężko po przeżytej rozkoszy.

Szatyn tylko się uśmiechnął i wrócił do pocałunku, przenosząc dłonie na jego policzki. Jego miłość do Harry'ego rosła z każdym dniem, to było niesamowite… 

\- Chłopcy! - rozległo się z dołu. - Moglibyście w końcu zejść na dół, niedługo przyjadą dziadkowie Lou!

Tomlinson jęknął, przytulając się do swojego chłopaka. 

\- Dlaczego nie mogą przyjechać po południu..? - zamarudził, wtulając twarz w jego obojczyk. 

\- To twoja ukochana babcia! - skarcił go Harry.

\- Ale ty jesteś moim ukochanym chłopakiem - zachichotał, podnosząc głowę, by pocałować go jeszcze ostatni raz, po czym zgramolił się z łóżka, jęcząc. Chwycił się za dolną część kręgosłupa. - O jezu… chyba przesadziliśmy, będę chodził jak kaczka… 

\- Przesadzi _ łeś _ \- zaakcentował. - To przecież ty nadawałeś tempo. - Pocałował jego czoło i rozburzył mu włosy.

\- Och, oczywiście, że nie myślę logicznie, ujeżdżając twojego kutasa - prychnął, wycierając się chusteczkami między udami. - Ale było warto… - puścił mu oczko. 

\- Widzisz! - Rozjaśnił się. - Zrobię ci później kąpiel, hm?

\- Tylko, jeśli weźmiesz ją ze mną. - Tomlinson podszedł do niego po narzuceniu na siebie jego koszulki i szarych dresów, i cmoknął go w kącik ust, po czym pociągnął go za dłoń i oboje w końcu opuścili pokój. 

\- Śmierdzicie seksem - poinformowała ich Gemma, którą spotkali na schodach. 

Harry wzruszył ramionami.   
\- Zazdrosna? - Pociągnął chłopaka w dół i usadził przy stole. - Co chcesz na śniadanie?   
\- Zrobię wam jajecznicę! - oświadczyła Anne. - Zaraz musimy się zbierać do Ja... - przerwała, marszcząc brwi. - Uprawialiście seks? - zapytała bez ogródek.   
\- Mamo! - Brunet się zaczerwienił. Louis zachichotał zawstydzony, chowając twarz w jego ramieniu. 

\- Kochanie, są młodzi i w związku, dodatkowo mają dziecko w drodze, to naturalne - odezwał się Robin znad gazety i na oślep sięgnął po swoją kawę. - Oni nas nie pytają, kiedy uprawiamy seks…

\- O boże… - Zażenowana Gemma schowała twarz w dłoniach. - Nie wierzę w tę rozmowę. 

\- Ja też! - przyznał Harry, zupełnie nie wiedząc, gdzie podziać oczy. Szatyn ścisnął jego ramię i sięgnął po kakao, które przygotowała dla niego Anne. 

\- Uhm… - odchrząknął, zwracając na siebie jej uwagę. - Seks jest dobry dla dziecka. Odczuwa wtedy nasze ruchy jako łagodne kołysanie i to sprawia, że jest szczęśliwe - wybrnął. 

\- Oh, czytałeś książkę, którą ci dałam! - zagruchała Anne. - Mam nadzieję, że pomoże ci też w innych rzeczach. Są tam świetne rady odnośnie puchnących stóp!

\- Na razie są chyba normalne... - Ciężarny chłopak zmarszczył brwi i zamachał swoimi bosymi stopami, przyglądając im się. Po chwili wzruszył ramionami i uśmiechnął się do niej. - Jeszcze nie przeczytałem całej, ale jest naprawdę świetna, Anne, dziękuję. Pomaga mi lepiej zrozumieć maluszka. 

\- Jakbyś miał jakieś pytania, to jestem tu dla ciebie, kochanie - zapewniła. - Co zjesz? - spytała, zupełnie ignorując swojego syna.

\- Mam wielką ochotę na gofry… - odparł po chwili zastanowienia, kładąc dłoń na brzuchu. - Z bitą śmietaną. Ale nie musisz ich robić, i tak pewnie bym je zwymiotował… 

\- Nie ma sprawy, kochanie, mam w szafce gofrownicę! - Uśmiechnęła się promiennie, zaczynając wyciągać produkty na masę.   
\- Uhm, mamo,  _ ja _ miałem zrobić Lou śniadanie.   
\- Nie marudź. Znajdź gofrownicę - fuknęła kobieta. Louis i Gemma wymienili porozumiewawcze spojrzenia i zachichotali pod nosem. Brzuch Tomlinsona nie był jeszcze nawet zbyt zaokrąglony, a i tak każdy mu już nadskakiwał. Styles westchnął i zaczął przeszukiwać szafki w poszukiwaniu urządzenia, kiedy Gemma zagadywała jego chłopaka.

Dwadzieścia minut później na stole faktycznie wylądowały cieplutkie, pachnące gofry i szatynowi aż ślinka pociekła na ich widok. Nałożył sobie na talerz trzy i utopił je w ogromnej ilości bitej śmietany. 

\- Louis, synu, jesz gofry z bitą śmietaną czy bitą śmietanę z goframi? - zatrwożył się Robin, poprawiając okulary i przyglądając się, jak ciężarny chłopiec wypsikuje na talerz praktycznie pół opakowania. 

\- Czy to ważne? - zapytał Harry, przyglądając mu się rozczulony. - Niech je tak, jak lubi.

\- Takie są najlepsze - wymamrotał Louis, zatapiając palce w morzu bitej śmietany i wyławiając stamtąd przemoczonego gofra. Ugryzł kawałek i przymknął powieki, mrucząc z przyjemności. Gemma jęknęła z rozbawionym zdegustowaniem. 

\- Nie wiem, czy to bardziej kwestia Louisa, czy dziecka - przyznała. 

\- Obu? - podsunął ze zrezygnowanym westchnieniem Harry, stawiając na stole opakowanie czekoladowych opiłków do dekoracji.

\- Jak dziecko - zachichotała Anne i potargała czule jego karmelowe włosy, całując go w czoło. - Jedz na zdrowie, kochanie. 

\- Też dostanę gofra? - spytał przymilnie Styles, a Anne wskazała mu blat.   
\- Zostało jeszcze ciasta, zrób sobie - poleciła, wychodząc z kuchni. Gemma wybuchnęła śmiechem.

\- Możesz poczęstować się moimi - zgodził się łaskawie Tomlinson - ale bitej śmietany nie ruszaj. 

\- Nie chcę bitej śmietany - powiedział, wyciągając z szuflady widelec i zgarnął słodką piankę na bok, po czym odkroił kawałek gofra. 

Dokończyli wspólnie śniadanie, przekomarzając się, po czym poszli na górę, by się odświeżyć i dopiero wtedy ruszyli do sąsiedniego domu, by przywitać państwo Poulston. Styles naprawdę się stresował, chociaż starał się tego nie okazywać.

\- Babcia! - Louis wyrwał do przodu, widząc sylwetkę starszej kobiety w salonie i wpadł w jej ramiona. 

\- Jak ty dorosłeś! - zaśmiała się Frances, całując go w policzek. Zaraz za nią człapał dziadek, narzekając na rwące nogi i instruujący zasapanych Marka i Robina odnośnie bagaży.   
\- Dzień dobry – przywitał się grzecznie Harry.

\- Dobry, dobry. - John uśmiechnął się do niego i poklepał go po plecach. Sięgał mu do ramienia, podobnie jak Louis. - Wielki z ciebie chłop… ale te włosy to nie za długie? 

Jay przewróciła oczami. 

\- Tato, Harry'emu po prostu podobają się takie włosy, daj mu spokój. 

\- Skoro jestem wysoki, to i włosy długie. - Wzruszył ramionami i pochylił się do Louisa szepcząc: „kutas też”, zanim przywitał się z Frances. Szatyn parsknął śmiechem i uśmiechnął się niewinnie do Jay, która stała obok z uniesioną brwią.  _ Chyba słyszała…  _

\- Jak tam na studiach, dzieci? - zapytała starsza kobieta, przytulając Stylesa. - Macie już jakieś dziewczyny, hm..? 

\- Uhm... nie, my... - zakłopotał się Styles i wziął głęboki oddech, zanim chwycił dłoń Louisa. - Jesteśmy razem.

Po tym wyznaniu zapadła chwilowa cisza. 

\- Mówiłem ci, że tak będzie - przerwał ją dziadek, wzruszając ramionami i zaraz też się krzywiąc, gdy coś mu w nich strzyknęło. - A ty, że nie, stary i głupi… No przecież znam swojego wnuczka, wiedziałem, że on dziewczyny nigdy nie przyprowadzi! Ale dobrze, że to Harold, a nie jakiś obcy gówniarz. - Machnął ręką i poklepał Louisa po ramieniu. - To w porządku, chłopcy. Prawda, Frances? 

\- Szczerze mówiąc, nie spodziewałam się tego po Harrym… - przyznała babcia, ale zaraz uśmiechnęła się, targając wyżej wspomnianego za policzki. - Ale to bardzo dobrze, że doceniłeś Louisa, masz dobry gust! Mam nadzieję, że jeszcze zatańczę na waszym weselu. 

\- Najpierw będzie inna uroczystość! - zaśmiała się Lottie, przytulając do babci na powitanie.

\- Że niby mój pogrzeb, tak? - oburzył się od razu John, ale Louis zachichotał, ściskając lekko jego ramię. 

\- Nie, dziadku. Dożyjesz jeszcze naszego wesela i na pewno będziesz bawił co najmniej piątkę prawnucząt, nie wliczając w to tego, które pojawi się za pół roku. 

Pan Poulston zmarszczył brwi w konsternacji, ale po chwili rozpromienił się niczym światełka na zewnątrz. 

\- Mówisz poważnie?! - Złapał się za serce. - Będziecie mieć dziecko?! 

Harry pokiwał głową z uśmiechem i ucałował go.   
\- Dziesiąty tydzień.

\- I niby je zaplanowaliście, tak? - Frances uniosła brew w górę.

\- Nie, babciu - westchnął jej wnuczek, obejmując się własnymi ramionami. - Zabezpieczaliśmy się, ale się stało i je chcemy. To, że nie jest planowane, nie znaczy, że będziemy je mniej kochać i żałować, że pojawiło się tak wcześnie. Wychowamy je najlepiej, jak potrafimy. 

\- Tak, jesteśmy bardzo młodzi - potwierdził Harry. - Ale zrobię wszystko, aby zarówno Lou, jak i naszemu dziecku, niczego nie brakowało.

\- Daj spokój, Johannah była jeszcze młodsza, gdy rodziła Louisa. - Dziadek uciszył swoją małżonkę i uśmiechnął się do młodych, ciągnąc ich za ramiona w stronę kanapy. - Dobrze, dzieci, powiedzcie mi, jak wyglądają wasze plany na najbliższe miesiące? Bo na pewno nie będziecie cisnąć się z dzieckiem w akademiku czy jakimś ciasnym, studenckim mieszkanku? 

\- Uhm... - Styles zaczął bawić się sygnetami na swoich palcach. - Chcemy kupić dom…

Pan Poulston spojrzał tylko w stronę żony, która westchnęła i pokiwała głową na jego nieme pytanie. 

\- Mamy odłożoną niezłą sumkę - wyznał, kładąc spracowaną dłoń na kolanie wnuczka. Uśmiechnął się do młodych. - Wam teraz przyda się bardziej. 

\- N.naprawdę? - Brunet uchylił usta.   
\- My też im pomożemy - wtrącił Robin. - Wczoraj przeglądaliśmy już kilka ofert - przyznał.

\- To prawda. - Mark pokiwał głową, uśmiechając się do syna, któremu łzy stanęły w oczach, gdy przytulał się do swojego dziadka. - Myślę, że było kilka ciekawych. Spróbuję ponegocjować, jak będziemy widzieć się z właścicielami i może już początkiem wiosny, po ostatnich poprawkach, mogliby się wprowadzić. 

\- Znaczy...  _ tej _ wiosny? - zdziwił się Harry. - A co z remontem?! Trzeba pomyśleć o pokoiku!

\- Przeglądaliśmy oferty domów w bardzo dobrym stanie - przyznał Mark. - I tak,  _ tej  _ wiosny. Nie od razu jedynie dlatego, że właśnie będziemy musieli przerobić jeden z pokoi na dziecięcy i zamontować wszystkie zabezpieczenia dla maluchów. Myślę, że warto też na początku zrobić dla was sypialnię na dole, żeby Louis nie musiał chodzić po schodach, jak będzie w zaawansowanej ciąży. Ale spokojnie, jeszcze obejrzymy te domy na żywo i nad wszystkim pomyślimy, tak? 

\- Jesteście najlepsi... - powiedział młodszy chłopak, pociągając nosem. - Więc wracacie do Liverpoolu z nami?

\- Musimy - zachichotał Mark, obejmując swoją żonę ramieniem. - Zatrzymamy się w jakimś hotelu na parę dni. A ponieważ wasze matki uparły się oczywiście, że też muszą nam towarzyszyć, bo facet to nigdy nie wybierze niczego sam, liczymy na to, że Frances zostanie z dziećmi przez ten czas, hm?

\- Pewnie, że zostanę - zgodziła się starsza kobieta, siadając obok męża i biorąc bliźniaczki na kolana. - Tylko nie bierzcie Johna, bo będzie marudził. 

\- Dziękujemy - wyszeptał Louis, ściskając dłoń Anne, która przysiadła na oparciu kanapy. Ta uśmiechnęła się i odgarnęła jego grzywkę z oczu. 

\- To w porządku. Wasi starzy rodzice lubią czasem poczuć się potrzebni. 

\- Po prostu zdamy się na was - dopowiedział brunet, przytulony do swojej rodzicielki. Wszystko układało się naprawdę pomyślnie.


	4. Chapter 4

Resztę przerwy świątecznej spędzili spokojnie w rodzinnym gronie, zmagając się z porannymi mdłościami Louisa i uprawiając dużo seksu, gdy reszta spała albo, jak mieli nadzieję, nie słyszała. Na Sylwestra postanowili zostać w domu, skoro i tak nie mógł pić, i zajęli się młodszym rodzeństwem Louisa, podczas gdy reszta dorosłych bawiła się do późnej nocy w jednym z lokali. W końcu nadszedł czas powrotu i było z tym dużo zamieszania, począwszy od tego, czy jadą vanem Marka czy dwoma samochodami, kończąc na tym, że Phoebe i Daisy zaczęły płakać, gdy uświadomiły sobie, że chłopcy znowu wyjeżdżają na parę miesięcy. I nie, wcale nie płakały za swoim starszym bratem, a za jego chłopakiem. 

\- Skarby wy moje, odwiedzicie Harry'ego i Louisa w ich nowym domu niedługo, okej? - Jay próbowała je uspokoić, kucając w korytarzu i ocierając ich zapłakane oczka. 

\- Będziemy wysyłać wam zdjęcia! Duuużo zdjęć! - obiecał Harry, uśmiechając się i głaszcząc jedną z dziewczynek po główce.

\- A kiedy będzie dzidziuś? - zainteresowała się Daisy. 

\- Jeszcze trochę, malutka - zaśmiał się Louis, kucając i całując ją w policzek. - Ale jak będzie, to przyjedziecie go zobaczyć, a potem też będziemy wam wysyłać jego zdjęcia, tak? 

Pokiwały główkami i w końcu mogli wyjść. Harry westchnął.    
\- Chciałbym zostać tutaj dłużej... - jęknął. - Mam tu teraz ciebie i mamę.

\- Dwie najważniejsze osoby, co? - zachichotał Robin, podając ich walizki Markowi. 

\- Przecież Anne zostanie na parę dni w Liverpoolu. - Louis ścisnął jego dłoń. - A potem zamieszkamy w końcu we własnym domu…

\-  _ Na parę dni! _ \- zaznaczył jękliwie, pakując się z Louisem do samochodu.

\- Mam się do was wprowadzić? - Jego mama uniosła brwi, siadając obok niego i przytulając go. - Jesteście dorośli, niestety...

\- Nie tyle wprowadzić, co być blisko? W końcu wy będziecie tu, w Donny, a my w Liverpoolu…

\- Co masz na myśli? - Anne zmarszczyła brwi, odgarniając jego loki za ucho. 

\- Oh, po prostu strasznie za wami tęsknię! - Rzucił się jej w ramiona.

\- Skarbie… - jęknęła, całując go w skroń. Potarła jego plecy. - Też mi serce pęka, że moje dzieci wyfrunęły z gniazdka i że nie mam mojego synka na co dzień, ale takie jest życie… przecież chcesz założyć własną rodzinę z Louisem. 

\- Tak... - Posłał mu uśmiech i splótł z nim palce. - Mam chociaż jego…

\- Nie tylko mnie - przypomniał mu szatyn, opierając głowę o jego ramię i odwzajemniając uśmiech. - Niedługo będzie nas trójka… 

\- Tak... - Położył dłoń na jego brzuchu. Nie mógł się już doczekać zamieszkania z nim w  _ ich _ domu.

  
  


Gdy dojechali do Liverpoolu, najpierw odstawili ich do domu studenckiego, by się rozpakowali, w czasie gdy oni pojechali zameldować się w hotelu. Mark miał podzwonić po wszystkich właścicielach i poumawiać ich na oglądanie domów. Louis nie potrafił uwierzyć, jak szybko wszystko się działo. Harry pokręcił głową, zaczynając rozpakowywać ich walizki i układać rzeczy.

\- O, rodzinka wróciła. - Przez uchylone drzwi ich pokoju zajrzał wyszczerzony Olly. - Jak tam, tatuśki? 

\- Cześć, Olly! - przywitał się. - Jak twoje święta?

\- Spoko, jak zwykle matka sprosiła piątych kuzynów po kisielu i kazała mi z nimi siedzieć. - Wzruszył ramionami i przysiadł na łóżku Louisa. - A wasi rodzice? Zareagowali okej na wieści o tym małym bąblu w brzuchu Tommo? 

\- Moja mama i tata Hazzy mieli na początku grobowe miny, ale ostatecznie wszyscy się ucieszyli. - Szatyn uśmiechnął się do niego, układając na biurku książki dla przyszłych mam, które dostał od Anne. 

\- Bałem się, że mnie wyrzucą - zachichotał Styles. - Ostatecznie... kupujemy dom... - pochwalił się.

\- Co..?! - Przechodzącemu obok Niallowi aż bajgiel wypadł z ust. - Za co?! 

\- Rodzice i moi dziadkowie obiecali nam pomóc… - Tomlinson uśmiechnął się nieśmiało. Olly zagwizdał.   
\- No no, widać opłacało się zaciążyć, co? - Szturchnął szatyna.

\- Nie zrobiłem tego specjalnie. - Louis zmrużył gniewnie oczy, odsuwając się od niego. - Jeśli sugerujesz, że złapałem Harry'ego na dziecko i wykorzystałem tę sytuację, to…

\- Olly! - warknął gniewnie brunet. - Lepiej wyjdź, jeśli masz gadać takie bzdury!

\- Stary, ja też jestem zazdrosny jak cholera, ale jednak myślałem, że jesteś przyjacielem Louisa… - Niall pokręcił głową, przytrzymując dla Mursa drzwi. 

\- Po prostu irytuje mnie, że bogatym dzieciakom rodzice zawsze podtykają wszystko pod nos - prychnął ten, wstając. - Twoi rodzice kupiliby ci pieprzony  _ dom _ , gdybyś zaciążył swoją dziewczynę? I to mając  _ piątkę  _ innych dzieci? 

\- Gdyby mogli sobie na to pozwolić, na pewno. - Irlandczyk stał twardo przy drzwiach, pokazując ręką na korytarz. 

\- Wynoś się. - Louis zaczął się trząść, wstając. Kiedy Olly otworzył usta, by coś dodać, krzyknął. - Po prostu wyjdź! 

Harry odprowadził go do drzwi, zapraszając przy okazji Nialla do środka i zatrzaskując drzwi.   
\- Dupek! - warknął. - W porządku, kochanie?

\- Lou… - jęknął Horan, widząc, jak temu łzy spływają po twarzy. - Nie przejmuj się nim, to nic złego, że macie dziecko w drodze i rodzice wam tak pomagają… przecież będziecie zarabiać na siebie i też ich wesprzecie na starość, po prostu na razie studiujecie! 

\- Lou, pamiętasz, co powiedział twój tata? - Kucnął, łapiąc jego dłonie. - To  _ inwestycja _ , tak? Pewnego dnia spłacimy ten dług z nawiązką.

Szatyn pokiwał głową i pociągnął nosem, rzucając mu się na szyję. Niall wtarabanił się na łóżko obok nich i kompletnie nie przejmując się prywatnością, wrócił do jedzenia swojego bajgla. 

\- Dzieciaki są głupie - wymamrotał z pełną buzią. - Zawistne mendy, nie potrafią cieszyć się szczęściem innych… w ogóle to wiecie, że Samantha oprawiła zdjęcie waszego dziecka w ramkę i postawiła na komodzie obok łóżka..? Szaleństwo… to nawet nie wygląda jak dziecko, tylko… plama. 

\- Sam wyglądasz jak plama! - oburzył się Tomlinson i walnął go w ramię, po czym zachichotał. Irlandczyk zawsze potrafił rozładować nerwową atmosferę i za to go kochał. 

\- Nazwał nasze dziecko plamą! - oburzył się Harry. - Jak mogłeś nazwać nasze dziecko plamą?! - biadolił, chociaż wcale nie był zły. - I cóż, może to zakamuflowana wiadomość? - podsunął.

\- Mam jej narysować plamę..? - zapytał niepewnie Horan, marszcząc brwi. - Jestem na zarządzaniu, a nie sztukach pięknych, no ale dobra… 

Louis uderzył się otwartą dłonią w czoło. 

\- Jesteś idiotą - poinformował go. 

\- Dokładnie... - zgodził się ze swoim chłopakiem Styles.  _ Biedna Sam _ ... - Nie chodzi o  _ plamę _ , Horan, pomyśl!

\- No co, ma tam zdjęcie usg dziecka i… - Niall nagle zamarł i spojrzał na nich przerażony. - Ona chce dziecko?! Ja jestem za młody i nieodpowiedzialny, Jezu! - Szybko się przeżegnał. - Będę świetnym wujkiem dla waszego malucha, ale żeby ojcem?! 

\- Chyba ona myśli, że będziesz dobrym ojcem. - Wzruszył ramionami i objął Louisa. - Powinniście porozmawiać - poradził.

\- To wasza wina! - oskarżył ich płaczliwie i wypadł z pokoju, zostawiając za sobą jedynie bajgla. 

\- Horan byłby ojcem histerykiem - stwierdził Tomlinson po chwili ciszy, opierając się wygodniej o klatkę swojego chłopaka. 

\- Mieszanka wybuchowa, bo ona jest panikarą - zaśmiał się bezczelnie. - Pamiętasz, jak zobaczyła tego pająka?

\- Ta, prawie zgniotła mi ramię. - Wzdrygnął się. - Cóż… mieszanka bardzo wybuchowa też pod względem poglądu na temat rodzicielstwa. Sam chciałaby  _ już teraz _ , a Niall pewnie uważa, że może po pięćdziesiątce byłby wystarczająco dojrzały, by być ojcem. 

\- W sumie dobrze, że u nas obyło się bez rozmowy - powiedział po chwili milczenia.

\- Hm? - Obejrzał się na niego przez ramię, bawiąc się ich dłońmi splecionymi na jego brzuchu. - Ale ty chciałeś być tatą, nawet tak wcześnie, nie..? 

\- Tak... - Posłał mu łagodny uśmiech. - Zawsze marzyłem o dużej rodzinie.

\- Los trochę postanowił za nas, ale dobrze, że mamy takie samo zdanie. - Louis uśmiechnął się i obrócił w jego objęciach, by go prawidłowo pocałować. 

\- Tylko to przyspieszył! - zaśmiał się, obejmując go.

\- Mhm… - Szatyn zostawił pocałunek w kąciku jego ust, a potem na kości policzkowej. - Będziesz najlepszym tatą na świecie, czuję to. 

Szczęśliwy Styles odrzucił głowę w tył i zaśmiał się. - Ta posada jest już zajęta przez ciebie…

\- Tak, ale to trochę innego rodzaju połączenie z dzieckiem, bo ja je urodzę… - Pokręcił głową z uśmiechem i przytknął usta do jego szyi. Wiedział, jak Harry uwielbia czułości. - Więc ty będziesz najlepszym tatusiem. 

\- Więc jesteś lepszy, bo je urodzisz? - prychnął, chociaż wcale nie był zły.

\- Nie - zaśmiał się Tomlinson, głaszcząc go po policzku. Spojrzał na niego z rozczuleniem. - Po prostu dla naszego dziecka będę bardziej jak… mama? Co nie znaczy, że ty nie możesz być wobec niego delikatny i czuły; znając życie, jak będziesz wracać, to do ciebie będzie się tulić po całym dniu spędzonym ze mną, taka córeczka albo synek tatusia… 

\- Ja myślę! - Pogroził mu palcem. - Nie mógłbyś tak po prostu zająć dziecka!

\- Hazza, nie będziemy rywalizować o dziecko - prychnął, przewracając oczami. - Mamy wychować je razem i żeby wiedziało, że ma dwójkę rodziców, którzy zrobiliby dla niego wszystko. Nawet przy rozwodzie nie zrobiłbym czegoś takiego swojemu dziecku. 

\- ...Chcesz się ze mną rozwodzić? - pisnął, mrugając głupio, jakby z wypowiedzi kochanka wyłapał tylko to.

\- Harry, nie wzięliśmy jeszcze nawet ślubu, jak miałbym się z tobą rozwieść? - westchnął, sięgając do jego loków z lekkim uśmiechem. - I nie, oczywiście, że nie chcę, głupku. Podałem tylko przykład. Za bardzo cię kocham, żeby kiedykolwiek to w ogóle rozważać. 

\- Też cię kocham... - Wyraźnie się rozluźnił. - I cieszę się, że tak dbasz o nasze dziecko.

\- A ja się cieszę, że tak cię przeraził ten “rozwód” - tu zrobił palcami znak cudzysłowu w powietrzu i zachichotał, cmokając go w usta. - Na początku się bałem, że możesz robić to wszystko dlatego, że jesteś dobry; dlatego, że zrobiłeś mi dziecko i musisz wziąć za nie odpowiedzialność, podczas gdy tobie… naprawdę chodzi o mnie… 

\- Oczywiście, że chodzi mi o ciebie, Lou, jak mogłeś w ogóle pomyśleć, że jest inaczej?! - Spojrzał mu w oczy. - Kocham ciebie  _ i _ nasze dziecko, dlatego, że jest nasze, nie dlatego, że zawsze chciałem.

\- Każdy ma jakieś obawy. - Louis przypomniał sobie słowa swojej mamy, opierając czoło o to jego. - Jeszcze na początku tego roku akademickiego uważałem, że jestem w tobie beznadziejnie zakochany, dlatego dopiero teraz przestaję się bać, że cię stracę… zresztą… tobie też została ta niepewność, czy jesteś dla mnie wystarczający, prawda..? Na przykład to przed chwilą… 

\- Masz rację... - westchnął. - Kocham cię tak bardzo, że... Czasami wydaje mi się, że bez ciebie sobie nie poradzę. Byliśmy razem całe życie…

\- I będziemy razem całe życie. - Uśmiechnął się, całując go czule. - Nie musimy radzić sobie bez siebie. 

\- Mam nadzieję... - Chwycił dłoń, na której Louis miał pierścionek od niego. - Tylko nie strasz mnie tak więcej, hm?

\- Nie będę - obiecał, splatając z nim palce. - Razem przez życie, nie mogło być inaczej. 

\- Dokładnie... - zachichotał. - Łączy nas już coś więcej... - Położył ich splecione dłonie na jego brzuchu.

\- Chciałbym trzymać je już w ramionach - westchnął Louis, spoglądając w dół. - Ale na razie musimy uzbierać całą wyprawkę i zastanowić się, gdzie będziemy mieszkać…

\- Nasze mieszkanie jest w dobrych rękach. - Pogładził jego brzuch. - Cała reszta też. Niczym się nie martw - poprosił.

\- Myślisz, że już czuje moje emocje? - Szatyn zmarszczył brwi. 

\- Nie wiem - przyznał ze zmarszczonymi brwiami. - To możliwe, więc tym bardziej nie powinieneś się stresować - pouczył.

\- Przecież się nie stresuję - jęknął, opierając głowę o jego ramię. - Każdy podsuwa mi wszystko pod nos, nawet Niall nosi za mnie książki, jak masz zajęcia w innej części kampusu. 

\- Niall nosi za ciebie książki? - Spojrzał na niego zaskoczony. - Wow, to... nie spodziewałem się.

\- Mhm, i to tak sam z siebie! - pochwalił go Tomlinson. - Sam przynosi mi świeże owoce, a Liam upewnia się, że zawsze mam miejsce siedzące w autobusie, jak jedziemy czasem do biblioteki. 

\- Mamy cudownych przyjaciół... - wydusił ze ściśniętym gardłem.

\- Mamy. - Louis uśmiechnął się, przytulając go. - Kiedyś im się odwdzięczymy. 

\- Na pewno znajdziemy jakiś sposób. - Wstał. - Nawet mam już pomysły co do niektórych. A teraz chodźmy zrobić sobie herbaty.

\- A nie przyniesiesz mi? - zdziwił się obłudnie i skorzystał z jego wyciągniętej dłoni, chichocząc. - Chyba napiję się białej… 

\- Oczywiście, że ci zrobię! - prychnął, wstawiając wodę.

\- Ale z sokiem - zażyczył sobie Louis, stając na palcach, by sięgnąć do szafki. 

\- Oczywiście, kochanie - zachichotał i zamarł, otwierając pudełko z białą herbatą. Było puste. - Uhm, skarbie? Dasz mi chwilę, skoczę do sklepu?

\- Ale czemu? - zasmucił się natychmiast, odwracając się do niego z butelką soku truskawkowego w dłoniach. 

\- Biała herbata się skończyła, zapomniałem kupić - przyznał z poczuciem winy.

\- Och. - Szatyn uśmiechnął się i wzruszył ramionami. - Nie zapomniałeś kupić, tylko nas nie było, pewnie ktoś się poczęstował w tym czasie. Mogę się napić innej albo pójdziemy do sklepu razem. 

\- Skończyła się przed naszym wyjazdem - powiedział. - Mogę ci zrobić zielonej... - zaproponował, przeglądając pudełka.

\- Okej. - Tomlinson usiadł na blacie i zamachał nogami. - Hazz, kiedy wracasz z uczelni późno? W czwartek, nie? 

\- Mmm, mam wykłady do osiemnastej - powiedział, robiąc mu herbatę. - A co? - spytał nagle czujnie. - Potrzebujesz czegoś? - Odmierzył miarkę soku.

\- Nie. - Pokręcił głową, już planując w głowie samodzielne zakupy i przygotowywanie dla niego posiłku. Uśmiechnął się. - Po prostu chciałem wiedzieć. 

\- Oh... w porządku... - Łypnął na niego okiem i podał kubek z herbatą. - Proszę.

\- Dziękuję. - Przyjął napój i pocałował go w policzek. - Może zadzwońmy do rodziców i zapytajmy, jak tam..? 

\- Mmm, dobry pomysł. - Usiadł na łóżku Louisa i wyciągnął telefon. - Możemy pójść na obiad do tej miłej tajskiej knajpki?

\- Pewnie - zgodził się i upił łyk herbaty, schodząc z blatu. - Przebiorę się w coś ładniejszego. 

\-  _ Już _ wyglądasz ładnie, ale skoro chcesz, to jasne, załóż coś innego. - Zadzwonił do swojej mamy na FaceTime. - Cześć, mamo! - Pomachał do kamery. - Jak tam?

\- W porządku, mamy pokoje obok siebie, a Mark i Robin siedzą w kalendarzach i obdzwaniają właścicieli - zachichotała kobieta, siadając na łóżku. - A wy jak tam, rozpakowani? 

\- Pijemy właśnie herbatę - oznajmił, unosząc swój kubek. - Tak pomyślałem, że moglibyśmy później iść na obiad do takiej miłej, tajskiej knajpki.

\- Pewnie, zaraz im powiem. - Uśmiechnęła się do niego. - Siedemnasta brzmi okej? 

\- Jasne. Podjedziecie po nas? - zaproponował, licząc, że się zgodzą. - To nie jest daleko…

\- Jasne, po co będziecie marznąć. To co, do zobaczenia? Czy stęskniłeś się już i chcesz pogadać? - zaśmiała się. 

\- Nie musimy gadać, jak nie chcesz - burknął, zanurzając usta w herbacie.

\- Skarbie, tylko pytam. - Przewróciła czule oczami. - Ale w tym hotelu mamy tu wymarzony urlop, sam zobacz. - Wstała i pokazała mu luksusowe wnętrze. - Kto by pomyślał, że wasi ojcowie potrzebowali dopiero wnuczka w drodze, żeby zafundować nam taki odpoczynek…

\- Może zostaniecie na dłużej? - zaproponował z uśmiechem.

\- Ja z chęcią, mogę pracować online. - Puściła mu oczko. - Ale obawiam się, że reszta musi pojawiać się czasem w pracy. 

\- Niestety... - westchnął i odwrócił się do Louisa nurkującego w szafie. - Kochanie, wiemy już kto może zajmować się naszym szkrabem!

\- Ja się będę nim zajmować! - prychnął, usiłując wejść w swoje ulubione, czarne spodnie. - Ale jak już będzie trochę starsze i będę chciał iść do pracy, to z chęcią skorzystam. Kurczę, muszę chyba kupić parę spodni na gumkę… Brzuch mam mały, a i tak się nie dopinam… Poszło mi w tyłek czy co..? 

\- Mamo? - Z paniką w oczach zerknął w ekran, nie wiedząc co odpowiedzieć.

\- Wyglądam grubo..? - Szatyn spojrzał na niego podejrzliwie, a Anne zachichotała.

\- Nie, skarbie, po prostu produkujesz teraz dużo hormonów i twoje ciało staje się pełniejsze. I to, że z rozmiaru 36 przeszedłeś na 38, naprawdę nie jest powodem do paniki. - Spojrzała na ciężarnego chłopca z rozczuleniem. Styles odetchnął w duchu. Postawi mamie obiad.

\- W końcu muszę zapewnić maleństwu miejsce - stwierdził sam do siebie i znowu zanurkował w szafie. - Nie chcemy, żeby miało niedowagę i musiało być w inkubatorze… - mamrotał dalej. 

\- Dokładnie! - przytaknął radośnie. - Mogę poprosić Liama, żeby pożyczył ci jakieś dresy?

\- Nie pójdę do restauracji w  _ dresach _ ! - oburzył się natychmiast, piorunując go wzrokiem. - Gdzieś tu miałem takie fajne na gumkę, czekaj… 

\- Możesz wziąć coś ode mnie - podsunął.

\- W sumie jakbym podwinął nogawki… - zastanowił się i pokiwał głową sam do siebie, chwytając jego blado-niebieskie dżinsy. 

\- Weźmiemy go może jutro na zakupy - wyszeptała Anne, puszczając synowi oczko. 

\- Uuhm, to bardzo dobry pomysł... - przyznał jej rację, patrząc, jak Louis wciska się w jego dżinsy. Odetchnął z ulgą, gdy okazało się, że pasują.

\- Jest uroczy - zachichotała. - Jay zachowywała się identycznie, jak była z nim w ciąży… 

\- Naprawdę? - zainteresował się. - Więc mają dużo wspólnego?

\- Bardzo - zaśmiała się. - Ale jeśli to cię pocieszy, to każdą ciążę znosiła coraz lepiej.  

\- Mam nadzieję, że mdłości nie będą go męczyły do końca ciąży... - wymamrotał, przyglądając mu się z czułością. Ten wysunął język i w skupieniu podwijał nogawki, niepomny toczącej się między nimi rozmowy. 

\- Nie powinny. - Pokręciła głową. - Ale później nogi zaczną mu puchnąć i wszystko będzie go boleć… 

\- Cóż... znajdę jakiś sposób, żeby mu pomóc. - Uśmiechnął się. - To co, widzimy się o siedemnastej?

\- Mhm, przyjedziemy po was. Do zobaczenia, kocham cię. 

\- Też cię kocham, mamo! - Pomachał jej i rozłączył się. Położył się na łóżku, zerkając na kochanka. - Wyglądasz cudownie…

Louis rozpromienił się i zerknął na niego znad guzików koszuli, którą zapinał. 

\- Muszę, żeby nie wyglądać przy tobie jak Kopciuszek. 

\- Kopciuszek w końcu przykuła uwagę samego księcia... Teraz ja będę przy tobie wyglądać jak jedna z jego sióstr!

Szatyn przewrócił oczami i podszedł do łóżka, wspinając się na niego. 

\- Daj spokój. Te loczki i ta mocno zarysowana szczęka? To ty tu jesteś księciem - mruknął w jego usta, pochwytując je w pocałunku. 

\- Więc mam szczęście, że Kopciuszek wybrał właśnie mnie... - wymruczał, przytulając go do siebie.

\- Chyba na odwrót - parsknął Tomlinson, ale wtulił się w niego, wzdychając szczęśliwie. Ciepło bruneta zawsze go uspokajało. 

\- Cóż, w naszej historii, to Kopciuszek wybrał księcia... chociaż właściwie nie miałeś większego wyboru, bo nasze mamy się przyjaźniły.

\- Masz rację, nie miałem wyboru. - Uśmiechnął się, wsuwając dłonie pod jego bluzę. - Po prostu pewnego dnia zorientowałem się, że moje serce się do ciebie wyrywa i nie chcę nikogo innego. 

\- Po prostu pewnego dnia się obudziłeś i stwierdziłeś, że kochanie mnie to najlepsze, co możesz zrobić?

\- Dokładnie. - Pogładził go po plecach. - Byłem beznadziejny, nie miałem w głowie nic poza tobą… Pamiętam, jak w zeszłym roku na imprezie urodzinowej Caluma jeden chłopak chciał mnie pocałować, a ja uciekłem - zachichotał. 

\- Co? - najeżył się. - Który?!

\- Erm… Chris Morris, jest teraz na czwartym roku - powiedział, marszcząc brwi. - Ale przecież nie byliśmy wtedy parą…

\- Ale sam fakt! - naburmuszył się. - Zostawić cię samego na chwilę... - Pokręcił głową.

\- Przecież  _ uciekłem  _ \- obruszył się Louis, jednak po chwili westchnął. - Chociaż myślał, że to tylko taka zabawa w podchody i Zayn musiał udawać mojego chłopaka, żeby się odwalił… 

\- Co za dupek! - warknął rozeźlony. - Mam nadzieję, że więcej nie próbował?

\- Pff, nieee…? - spróbował szatyn, wyraźnie unikając kontaktu wzrokowego. 

\- Lou! - Spojrzał na niego zszokowany. - Kiedy?!

\- Nie wiem - jęknął, próbując wyplątać się z jego objęć. - Daj spokój… 

\- O nie, nie wywiniesz się. - Przytrzymał go. - Kiedy i gdzie?

\- Erm… - Tomlinson przełknął ślinę, widząc, że ten jest poważny. - Ostatnio w sumie… gdzieś pod koniec listopada. On, uhm… przyszedł do naszej grupy chemicznej i zbajerował prezesa, żeby dostać mnie jako korepetytora, więc… widujemy się raz w tygodniu przez godzinę..? - dodał niepewnie. Harry zacisnął usta.   
\- Kiedy? - dopytał cierpliwie, już myśląc jak dopasować swój plan, aby towarzyszyć Lou na tych spotkaniach.

\- W środy o piętnastej - westchnął Louis. - Harry, czy to ważne? To tylko jeden fuckboy, pewnie ma z dziesięć innych celów. 

\- To jest ważne, gdy jakiś obcy  _ fuckboy _ kręci się koło  _ mojego _ ciężarnego narzeczonego! Chłopaka - poprawił się natychmiast. - Jeśli to nic takiego, to na pewno nie będziecie mieć nic przeciwko mojej obecności.

\- Świetnie. - Szatyn przewrócił oczami. - Ale ty mu wytłumaczysz, że jesteś zazdrosny i mnie pilnujesz. 

\- Nie ma sprawy! - Ucałował jego policzek, ucieszony, że postawił na swoim. Tomlinson uniósł tylko brwi i pokręcił głową ze zrezygnowaniem, z powrotem się w niego wtulając. 

\- Kochanie, ja  _ naprawdę _ się o ciebie martwię... teraz szczególnie.

\- Wiem. - Skubnął go w szyję i wsunął nogę między te jego. - Chociaż on nie jest groźny. Ale jeśli poczujesz się lepiej, chodząc tam ze mną, to naprawdę okej. 

\- Próbował cię pocałować i nie jest groźny? - spytał powątpiewająco.

\- Bo nie dam mu położyć na sobie łapsk. - Szatyn przewrócił oczami i zbliżył się do jego ust. - Zawsze będziesz jedynym, który mnie tak dotykał… - wymamrotał, inicjując czuły pocałunek. Harry niemal rozpłynął się na jego słowa i oddał pocałunek.   
\- Chodź, obejrzymy sobie jakiś film, hm?

\- Kochanie, aż tak na ciebie działam, że zapomniałeś o obiedzie z rodzicami? - zachichotał, odgarniając loki za jego ucho i zerknął na zegarek. - Powinni być za jakieś dwadzieścia minut. 

\- Więc mamy jeszcze trochę czasu! - protestował.

\- Ale nie na film! - Klepnął go w tyłek i westchnął, całując go pod uchem. - Mm… ale niestety nie starczy też na  _ to _ … zajmiemy się tym, jak wrócimy - obiecał. - A na razie możemy poprzeglądać łóżeczka, ciekawe, ile to teraz kosztuje… 

\- Ktoś tu jest niewyżyty... - zanucił czule i zachichotał, posłusznie sięgając po laptopa.

\- To nie tak, że narzekasz. - Tomlinson przewrócił oczami i oparł podbródek o jego ramię, by lepiej widzieć ekran. - Sam płakałeś, jak nie uprawialiśmy seksu  _ dwa dni _ , też jesteś niewyżyty. 

\- Przyganiał kocioł garnkowi... - westchnął, wpisując hasło. - Jakaś konkretna strona, czy wpisujemy w google? - Jego dłonie zawisły nad klawiaturą.

\- Wpisuj - polecił Louis. - Nie znam się na tym. Jeszcze. 

\-  _ Jeszcze! _ \- zaśmiał się. - Hm... zobaczmy najpierw tu - Wpisał w pasek adresu Ikea.

\- Coś tradycyjnego czy kojec bardziej? - Louis zapytał go o zdanie. 

\- Hm, raczej tradycyjne? - Ustawił filtry wyszukiwania. - Raczej czułbym się dziwnie, zamykając dziecko w kojcu…

Szatyn zachichotał.

\- Fakt, jakby wlepiło w ciebie to zielone albo niebieskie spojrzenie… chociaż i tak zapewne będziesz je przynosić na noc do nas do łóżka, dam sobie rękę uciąć. 

\- Na przemian z tobą! - prychnął. - Tylko mi nie mów, że akurat ty będziesz odporny na to spojrzenie…

\- Na pewno nie - zaśmiał się rozczulony tą wizją, zaplatając dłonie wokół jego brzucha. - Jestem na to zbyt miękki. 

\- No właśnie! - Zaczął przewijać stronę. - Obaj skończymy rozpieszczając tego szkraba... - westchnął. - O, zobacz to.

\- Jest śliczne - przyznał Louis, uśmiechając się. - Ale musimy zastanowić się, jak chcemy urządzić mu pokoik i czy będzie pasować do mebli. Najłatwiej byłoby postawić na białe… 

\- Białe nie będą zbyt praktyczne - powiedział z obawą. - Zacznie rosnąć i będzie mazać po nich kredkami.

\- No tak. - Szatyn przyznał mu rację, chowając uśmiech w jego ramieniu.  _ Harry już myślał jak ojciec.  _ \- To zapisz to łóżeczko w kartach, przejrzymy jeszcze mebelki i zastanowimy się, co będzie pasować. 

\- Jasne. - Ucieszony utworzył nowy folder w zakładkach. - Hm, przewijak?

\- Raczej tak. No i jakaś szafeczka na jego ciuszki. 

\- Albo większa komoda? - zaproponował. - Te wszystkie urocze śpioszki, które nakupimy, nie pomieszczą się w jednej szafeczce…

\- Prawda - zachichotał, ocierając się o niego policzkiem. - Jeszcze pewnie dostaniemy masę ubranek od rodziny i przyjaciół… 

\- Dokładnie, potrzebne jest miejsce, żeby to wszystko składować... - westchnął. - A co z kolorystyką w ogóle? - zapytał, pokazując mu przy okazji fototapetę z misiami.

\- Z fototapetą się wstrzymajmy, nie znamy jeszcze płci. - Uśmiechnął się. - A mebelki, hm… a ty jak myślisz? Masz jakieś propozycje? 

\- Coś jasnego i w neutralnych barwach, skoro nie wiemy, czy to będzie chłopiec czy dziewczynka.

\- Brzmi okej - przytaknął i pokazał palcem na komodę z jasnego drewna. - Sprawdźmy to. Możemy potem poprosić Zayna, żeby namalował coś ładnego na ścianie albo mebelkach. 

\- Mmm, dobry pomysł - zgodził się, dodając zakładkę. - Czy bobas potrzebuje czegoś jeszcze?

\- Hm, ewentualnie jakąś wiszącą półkę na grzechotki. Chyba, że od razu weźmiemy regał na zabawki i jakieś książeczki potem..? No i pościel. 

\- Ja bym od razu myślał przyszłościowo i brał regał. Dziecko przecież szybko rośnie... - Wpisał kolejne słowo w wyszukiwarkę.

\- Nie chcę, żeby szybko rosło… - zasmucił się. 

\- Nic na to nie poradzisz - zachichotał rozczulony. Szatyn wygiął usta w podkówkę i zszedł z łóżka, podchodząc do szafy, w której Harry schował pamiętne śpioszki, za pomocą których powiedział mu o ciąży. Wyjął je i usiadł na podłodze, przytulając je do piersi. Po chwili zmarszczył brwi i przyłożył je do swojego brzucha, zastanawiając się, jak ich dziecko się tam zmieści… 

\- Kochanie... - Harry kucnął obok niego. - W porządku?

\- A jak się nie zmieści? - zapytał, nagle przerażony i rozstrojony. - A jak nie nadaję się do noszenia dziecka..? 

\- Zmieści się - zapewnił. - Dlatego twój brzuch urośnie: żeby zrobić miejsce dziecku. I skoro zaszedłeś w ciążę, to znaczy, że masz odpowiednie warunki, żeby urodzić.

Dłonie Tomlinsona powędrowały do lekko zaokrąglonego brzucha. Pociągnął nosem. 

\- Boję się… - wyszeptał, spuszczając głowę. - Zaczęliśmy zmieniać dla niego nasze życie, zaangażowaliśmy rodzinę i przyjaciół do pomocy… a jak nie donoszę..? Jak je stracimy, bo ze mną coś jest nie tak..? 

\- Nawet tak nie myśl! – powiedział ostro Harry. – Wszystko jest z tobą w porządku, nie stracisz dziecka, zajmę się tobą – obiecał. Louis przygryzł nerwowo wargę i wyciągnął ku niemu ramiona. 

\- Po prostu się boję. Kocham je. 

Harry natychmiast go do siebie przytulił.   
\- Ja też je kocham - zapewnił. - Nie martw się, wszystko będzie dobrze.

Szatyn pokiwał głową, a jego telefon zawibrował na biurku. 

\- Oho… chyba rodzice po nas przyjechali...

\- Oh, szybko - westchnął, podnosząc się i pociągając Louisa za sobą. - Chodź, nie każmy im czekać…

\- Już. - Ciężarny chłopak uśmiechnął się i założył na siebie kurtkę. Styles szybko założył płaszcz i po chwili już zbiegali ze schodów. Wsiedli do vana Tomlinsonów i przywitali się z rodzicami. 

\- Obdzwoniliśmy już wszystkich - powiedział od razu Mark. 

\- I jak? - zapytał Harry, nie kryjąc entuzjazmu.

\- Pierwsze oglądanie mamy jutro o szesnastej, będziemy na was czekać pod uczelnią. - Posłał mu uśmiech.

\- Świetnie, kończę wykłady przed piętnastą. Jak u ciebie, Lou?

\- Wpół do czwartej. - Louis zmarszczył brwi. - To w Liverpoolu? 

\- Na obrzeżach - przyznał Robin. - Ale zapytamy od razu, jak jest z dojazdami. 

\- Cóż, trzeba będzie też pomyśleć o prawie jazdy, póki jest jeszcze czas... - Styles odchylił głowę w tył. - Bez samochodu ciężko będzie pogodzić żłobek, pracę, zakupy i dom na obrzeżach…

\- Spokojnie, najpierw obejrzyjcie wszystkie domy i zdecydujcie, który wam najbardziej pasuje. - Jay uśmiechnęła się dumnie, że Harry podchodzi do tematu tak poważnie i ścisnęła jego dłoń. - Ale wam obojgu z pewnością przyda się prawo jazdy. Ty też mógłbyś zacząć korzystać ze swojego, Boo.

\- No wiem… - jęknął. Miał uraz, odkąd zaraz po otrzymaniu licencji wziął samochód ojca i dostał mandat za szybką jazdę, a potem jeszcze wgniótł nieco zderzak przy parkowaniu. 

\- Ktoś musi być moim instruktorem, hm? - Szturchnął go zabawnie w bok. - Ile dokładnie mieszkań mamy oglądać? O, tu teraz w lewo i na rondzie prosto.

\- Louis za szybko zraża się niepowodzeniami. - Mark mrugnął do syna i uniósł brwi na jego chłopaka. - Sześć. Nasz osobisty GPS..? 

\- Zawsze był niecierpliwy - zachichotał. - Ciężko tam trafić, a jest naprawdę przyjemna! Klimatyczne miejsce i dobre jedzenie! - zapewniał.

\- To dobrze, bo zdycham z głodu - przyznał Robin, wywołując tym chichoty reszty. 

\- Już niedaleko - zamarudził. - O, teraz w lewo! Lokal z zielonym szyldem.

\- Ookej… - Mark przyjął jego instrukcje i już po chwili zaparkowali pod restauracją. 

Harry pomógł wysiąść Louisowi, chociaż ten wcale nie potrzebował jeszcze pomocy i trzymając rękę na jego plecach, zagadywał rodziców.

Kiedy już zajęli stolik i złożyli swoje zamówienia, Robin nakazał im otworzyć swoje kalendarze w telefonie, i podał im wszystkie terminy. 

\- Hm... tego dnia kończę późno wykłady - powiedział Harry ze zmarszczonymi brwiami. - Lou ma do dwunastej, to pojedzie z wami, a ja najwyżej dojadę po…

\- Nie ma mowy - zaprotestował szatyn, dąsając się. - Bez Harry’ego nigdzie nie jadę.

\- Kochanie, mamy mało czasu, Mark musi już być w pracy w poniedziałek… - spróbowała Jay.

\- No to przełożymy to na sobotę. - Jej syn wzruszył ramionami. - A czwartek będziemy mieć wolny. W ten sposób wrócicie w sobotę wieczorem albo w niedzielę, i przynajmniej będziecie mieć dla siebie chociaż jeden dzień urlopu. 

\- Skarbie - spróbował Harry. - Ufam ci w stu procentach, przecież wiesz... Jeśli by ci się spodobał, zawsze możemy się umówić na dodatkowe oglądanie.

\- Nie chcę. - Louis pokręcił uparcie głową, a Robin westchnął. 

\- W porządku, spróbuję to przełożyć. Dajcie mi minutę - oznajmił i wyszedł na zewnątrz z telefonem w dłoni. Styles przytulił do siebie chłopaka. Zrobili Robinowi niepotrzebny problem, ale było mu przyjemnie, że Louis tak o niego walczył. Ucałował go w czoło. Ciężarny chłopak uniósł na niego oczy i uśmiechnął się słodko. Oplótł jego szyję ramionami.

\- Naprawdę nie chcę bez ciebie. To jak… krok milowy w naszym życiu i po prostu nie chcę zrobić go bez ciebie u boku. 

\- To słodkie, kochanie, ale nie jedziesz podpisywać umowy, tylko obejrzeć mieszkanie…

\- Nie chcę - warknął szatyn, odpychając go od siebie i zakładając ramiona na piersi w obrażonym geście. Nic nie mogło przemówić mu do rozsądku. - Jeszcze jedno słowo i sam sobie będziesz jeździł z rodzicami, skoro to tylko “oglądanie”... 

\- Nie chcę podejmować takiej decyzji bez ciebie! - powiedział. - Zobaczymy, co powie mój tata, hm?

\- Przecież nie jedziesz tam podpisywać umowy - przedrzeźnił go Tomlinson, a Anne westchnęła, pocierając swoje skronie. 

\- Obydwaj jesteście nonsensowni - stwierdziła i odetchnęła z ulgą, gdy jej mąż wrócił, unosząc kciuk do góry. 

\- Przełożone na sobotę rano - oznajmił. 

\- Widzisz, Lou? - Uśmiechnął się. - Pojedziemy tam razem!

\- No i kto miał rację? - Jego chłopak uniósł brwi, ale zaraz stracił nim zainteresowanie, gdy do ich stołu podeszła kelnerka z jedzeniem. - Moje spring rolls! I tom yum goong! 

Styles pokręcił głową. Naprawdę go kochał...   
\- Smacznego wszystkim!

Wokół stolika rozeszły się życzenia smacznego i po chwili każdy już zajął się swoimi zupami, sałatkami i curry. Mark nawet się nie gniewał, gdy syn podbierał mu co chwilę kurczaka z talerza, był uroczy. Harry celowo zostawiał mu co smaczniejsze kąski na talerzu i udawał, że wcale nie widzi, że Louis je podkrada. W końcu ciężarny chłopak z radością stwierdził, że jest najedzony i syty, pierwszy raz, odkąd jest w ciąży. Starał się nie myśleć o tym, że pewnie i tak rano dopadną go mdłości i tyle będzie z tego jedzenia. Wtulił się pod ramię swojego chłopaka i z uśmiechem przysłuchiwał się rozmowom. 

\- Zrobię ci imbirowej herbaty, jak wrócimy - obiecał, pocierając jego ramię.

\- Napiłbym się piwa z sokiem imbirowym… - westchnął szatyn, ale widząc jego oburzone spojrzenie, zachichotał. - No przecież nie teraz, jak jestem w ciąży! Po prostu trochę mi go brakuje… 

\- Spróbuję wykombinować dla ciebie coś podobnego bez alkoholu, hm? - zaproponował.

\- Pewnie. - Tomlinson uśmiechnął się i pocałował go w policzek. Harry tak strasznie się starał, to było kochane… 

\- Chciałbym, żeby już się urodziło... - westchnął Harry. - I chciałbym wakacje.

\- Dopiero się zaczyna, a ty już chcesz odpoczywać..? - podroczyła się z nim Jay. 

\- Mamo. - Louis łypnął na nią i ścisnął jego dłoń. - Musimy trochę poczekać na malucha, niestety… Ale mam nadzieję, że w lipcu będziemy je już mogli zabrać na wieś, do dziadków, albo nad morze… chciałbyś, kochanie..? 

\- Oczywiście! - oburzył się. - Nie chcę trzymać dziecka pod kloszem. Dziecko ma być dzieckiem i mieć dzieciństwo, czas na poznawanie świata.

\- No właśnie. - Szatyn uśmiechnął się i westchnął, wtulając się w niego jeszcze bardziej. - Dlatego teraz mamy motywację. Jak będziesz miał dość czegokolwiek, to pomyśl sobie: “w lipcu będziemy mieć już dzidziusia i zabieramy go i siebie na wakacje”. Też chciałbym już słońce i się poopalać… 

\- Przez najbliższe kilka lat nie będzie okazji tak porządnie wypocząć... - westchnął. - Zamawiamy jeszcze deser?

\- Jak zamierzasz ciągle robić mi dzieci to nigdy - szepnął mu na ucho Louis i zachichotał, po czym odezwał się głośno: - Jeśli mają czekoladowy pudding, to z chęcią. 

\- Nie omieszkam! - Spojrzał na niego z czułością. - Ktoś ma na coś ochotę? - Przywołał kelnera.

\- Ciasto czekoladowe… - rozmarzyła się Anne. 

\- I sorbet arbuzowy - dodała Jay. 

\- W porządku. - Złożył zamówienie, dla siebie biorąc kawałek sernika.

W końcu skończyli kolację i gdy ich rodzice odwieźli ich z powrotem, niechętnie się z nimi pożegnali. Jednak musieli wyspać się przed zajęciami, skoro po szkole czekała ich pierwsza część touru po wystawionych na sprzedaż domach. Styles wyszedł z łazienki z wciąż wilgotnymi włosami i przywarł do kochanka.   
\- Podekscytowany jutrem? - zagadał. Louis uśmiechnął się znad telefonu i odłożył go, obejmując bruneta i zaczynając rozczesywać palcami jego splątane loki. 

\- Mhm… jestem podekscytowany na każdą rzecz z tobą. Jak kolejna wizyta u lekarza, podczas której będziesz mi towarzyszył… no i jasne, hej, szukamy dla nas  _ domu _ … miejsca, w którym spędzimy resztę, albo na pewno większość, naszego życia… a wciąż mamy po  _ dwadzieścia _ lat… 

\- Boisz się? - Zerknął na niego. - Ja jestem przerażony... - przyznał. - Podekscytowany, ale przerażony.

\- Codziennie… - westchnął szatyn, przymykając powieki. - Boję się porodu, boję się, jak uda nam się pogodzić studia z pracą i wychowywaniem dziecka, co przecież będzie naszym priorytetem, boję się tego, że będzie nas to przerastać i zaczniemy się kłócić, że nie będę czasem nawet mieć siły, żeby posprzątać dom czy wykąpać dziecko, że w końcu to wszystko posypie się jak domek z kart… bo jest za pięknie, wiesz..? 

\- To dobrze, jeśli się boisz, to znaczy, że ci na tym zależy... - Potarł jego dłoń. - I Lou, damy radę, mamy rodzinę i przyjaciół, którzy nas wspierają, tak?

\- Tak, i z pewnością ich pomoc będzie nieoceniona, ale oni wszyscy mają swoje życia, nie będą z nami dwadzieścia cztery godziny na dobę. - Przygryzł wargę. - Jestem zajebiście przerażony. To znaczy bogowie wiedzą, jak cholernie cieszę się na dziecko, od zawsze chciałem je mieć, tylko… jego życie będzie zależne od nas. Odczuwam to trochę jak… presję..? Może przestanę świrować, jak dostaniemy je już w ramiona, bo pewnie sami będziemy czuć, jak powinniśmy się nim zajmować i co robić, ale… a jak dostanę depresji poporodowej..? Albo nastąpią jakieś komplikacje i… - nie dokończył. Harry zdjął blokadę tamującą lawinę jego zmartwień. 

\- Będę tam przy tobie - zapewnił, przerywając mu. - Nie martw się, zrobię wszystko, co tylko mogę, żeby ci pomóc. Tyle ludzi jest jeszcze w gorszej sytuacji i dają sobie radę, więc my też, tak?

\- My nie jesteśmy w złej sytuacji - westchnął, kładąc dłoń na jego policzku i obdarzając go krótkim pocałunkiem. - Po prostu jeszcze mało wiemy o życiu… a teraz spraw, żebym już o tym nie myślał, rozprosz mnie. 

\- Wymagający... - zamruczał, całując go i wciągając na siebie.

\- Ktoś musi - zachichotał Tomlinson, wczepiając palce w jego loki. Skubnął zębami jego dolną wargę. 

\- I zadecydowałeś, że to będziesz ty? - Wsunął dłonie pod jego sweter.

\- Mhm… - Zszedł z pocałunkami na jego szyję, uśmiechając się. - Ale ty i tak to uwielbiasz. 

\- Skąd ta pewność, hmmm? - masował jego plecy, pozwalając mu na razie dominować.

\- Bo lubisz wszystko, co jest ze mną związane - oświadczył wyniośle, po czym zajął się wysysaniem malinki na jego skórze. 

\- Uwielbiam  _ ciebie _ \- zaznaczył, wzdychając. Zacisnął palce na jego bokach. - Chcesz mnie ujeżdżać? - wymruczał. - Tak ładnie wyglądasz z moim kutasem w sobie.

\- Spodobało ci się to, co? - Louis uśmiechnął się kącikiem ust i zaczął rozpinać swoją bluzkę od piżamy. 

\- Oczywiście... Wyglądasz wtedy tak gorąco... - Sięgnął do jego guzików.

\- Cały twój… - podpuścił go szatyn, zrzucając górne ubranie i unosząc się nieco, by ściągnąć flanelowe spodnie. - Z twoim dzieckiem w brzuchu, hm..? 

\- To dodatkowy afrodyzjak! - zachichotał, unosząc się, by go pocałować. Nie miał dość jego ust. Tomlinson uśmiechnął się szczęśliwie i odwzajemnił jego pocałunek, sięgając do bokserek młodszego chłopaka. 

\- Taki niecierpliwy... - westchnął. - Trzeba cię nauczyć trochę cierpliwości, hm?

\- Och… a jak chcesz mnie jej nauczyć..? - Louis przygryzł wargę. 

\- Mmm, mam parę pomysłów... - zapewnił.

\- Słucham. - Oczy Louisa zabłysły i przekrzywił na niego głowę. 

\- Mogę na przykład... - Oblizał usta. - Związać cię i upewnić się, że będziesz grzeczny…

\- Chcesz mnie związać..? - Błękitne teczówki pociemniały i przybliżyły się do jego twarzy, a ich właściciel wyszeptał w jego usta: - … zrób to. 

\- Żebyś był grzecznym chłopcem? - Poczuł przyjemny dreszcz, biegnący wzdłuż jego kręgosłupa.

\- Żebym był grzecznym chłopcem, tatusiu - wyszeptał, całując go w kącik ust. - Żebym nauczył się być… posłuszny…

\- O tak, na razie jesteś bardzo nieposłuszny... - wymamrotał, nakręcając się coraz bardziej. Rozejrzał się w poszukiwaniu jakiegoś sznurka.

\- Może krawat..? - zaproponował Louis, podgryzając jego ucho. 

\- Wiesz, że nie noszę... - Skrzywił się. - Chyba, że... wezmę ten twój czerwony…

\- Weź… - zachęcił go szatyn, ocierając się o niego. 

\- Musisz mnie puścić... - wymamrotał, gramoląc się z łóżka. W kilku susach dopadł do szuflady i zaczął ją przeglądać. Tomlinson przygryzł wargę i ułożył się na plecach, przyglądając mu się już zamglonym wzrokiem. Harry w końcu znalazł krawat i z triumfalnym uśmiechem podszedł bliżej.   
\- Wystaw ręce - polecił. Ciężarny chłopak wyciągnął ku niemu dłonie i zadrżał. 

\- Och, nie bój się, dobrze się tobą zajmę... - wymruczał, robiąc węzeł wokół jego nadgarstków.

\- Nie boję się… - wymamrotał Louis, szukając jego ust. To prawda, że się nie bał, był po prostu podniecony. Harry pocałował go delikatnie i popchnął na łóżko.    
\- Nadgarstki za głowę.

Szatyn wykonał jego polecenie, przełykając ślinę. 

\- Pozostają tam do końca, tak? - mówił kojącym głosem, zsuwając jego bokserki. - Nie wolno ci ich unieść, rozumiesz?

Tomlinson jęknął, gdy dotknął jego penisa i przytaknął, oblizując usta. Styles powoli jeździł dłonią po jego penisie, pobudzając go coraz bardziej.

\- Tatusiu… - jęknął, gdy to stawało się już przytłaczające. - Proszę… 

\- Kochanie, musisz nauczyć się cierpliwości... - powiedział pieszczotliwie. Louis westchnął pożądliwie, mając wrażenie, że zaraz rozniesie go od środka. Zawsze w takich sytuacjach dotykał Harry'ego, przyciągał go do siebie za biodra, a teraz  _ nie mógł… _

\- Dobry chłopiec czeka na swoją kolej - kontynuował, schylając się do jego penisa i nagle, bez ostrzeżenia, liznął go. Szatyn pisnął, prężąc się pod nim i prawie gryząc się we własny język. 

\- Tak, właśnie tak... - pochwalił, głaszcząc penisa. Tomlinson zaskomlał, ale jedynie drżał pod jego dotykiem, posłusznie trzymając ręce nad głową. Styles w końcu wziął go do ust, ssąc jak lizaka.

\- Uch… - jęknął Louis, ściskając palce u stóp. Gorąco wokół jego penisa odbierało mu rozum. Harry zsunął język na jego wejście, liżąc je najpierw i wsłuchując się w jego jęki. Wsunął język do środka, ściskając jego uda i unosząc je lekko. Szatyn wypuścił z siebie kolorową wiązankę przekleństw i z całą siłą walczył z tym, by nie pospieszać drugiego chłopaka. Obawiał się, że w takim stanie dojdzie, jak tylko Harry w niego wejdzie. Ten był pod wrażeniem jego wytrzymałości. Postanowił się nad nim zlitować.   
\- Radzisz sobie wspaniale, kochanie... - Oblizał wargi. - Obejmij mnie za szyję.

Rozpalony Tomlinson uniósł nieco zdrętwiałe już ręce i ostrożnie przełożył je przez głowę bruneta, całując go głęboko. Brunet oddał pocałunek, obejmując go ciasno i przerzucił na siebie.   
\- No dalej... - zachęcił. Nie musiał powtarzać dwa razy. Louis opadł na niego i wziął go całego naraz, wydając z siebie okrzyk rozkoszy. Harry też wydał z siebie zaskoczone jęknięcie. To było niesamowite… Szatyn oblizał opuchnięte usta i drżąc, oparł głowę o jego ramię. Pomału zaczął kołysać się na nim w przód i w tył. 

\- Tak... właśnie tak! - jęczał, czując ściskające go ścianki. Ciężarny chłopak miał wrażenie, że w życiu nie odczuwał większej przyjemności. Ruchy jego bioder stały się mocniejsze i szybsze, a w przeciągu kilku minut zamieniły się w podskoki i pchnięcia Harry'ego. Oboje byli spoconym, jęczącym bałaganem. 

\- Nie dochodź! - zastrzegł Harry, chcąc by ten rozpadł się od jego języka, a nie penisa. Wypchnął mocniej biodra, szukając własnego spełnienia.

\- Tatusiu, proszę… - zapłakał Tomlinson, wbijając paznokcie w jego łopatki. - Ja już nie mogę… 

\- Zajmę się tobą kochanie, obiecuję... - Pchnął jeszcze raz i w końcu doszedł. Z oczu Louisa pociekły łzy. Czuł się jednocześnie rozkosznie z nasieniem swojego chłopaka rozlewającym się w jego wnętrzu, jak i sfrustrowany, że ten nie pozwala mu osiągnąć szczytu. Jednak nie zważając na wilgoć na twarzy, poruszał nieubłaganie biodrami, chcąc przedłużyć przyjemność partnera i cudem powstrzymując się od wytryśnięcia. 

\- Już, już, stop! - wydusił Styles. - Po.połóż się…

Szatyn pociągnął nosem i ostrożnie zszedł z jego mięknącego członka, po czym położył się obok niego, trzęsąc się jak galareta i eksponując swoje uda, po których spływały strużki spermy. 

\- Pięknie, jesteś piękny... - Pocałował najpierw jego brzuch, rozsuwając mu uda i dopiero zagłębił się między nie z językiem. Tomlinson zaszlochał i szarpnął biodrami, pragnąc go  _ głębiej.  _ Styles nie dręczył go już dłużej i do języka liżącego samo wejście, dodał palce wsuwające się głęboko w jego rozluźnione wnętrze. W końcu w uszach Louisa zaszumiało, jego oczy wywróciły się w głąb czaszki, a palce u stóp zwinęły. Doszedł na twarz Harry'ego, a jego ciało stało się niemal tak wiotkie, jakby nie miał kości. To był najmocniejszy orgazm w jego życiu i aż stracił na chwilę przytomność. 

\- Byłeś cudowny, kochanie, tak bardzo wspaniały, tatuś jest z ciebie dumny! - dotarło do niego ciche mamrotanie wraz z pocałunkami na twarzy. Cichutko zakwilił i uniósł słabo wciąż związane ręce, niezdarnie obejmując nimi swojego chłopaka. Przyciągnął go do swoich ust, był tak żałośnie spragniony jego bliskości… Nie potrafił otrząsnąć się z tego orgazmu. Harry przytulił go do siebie, pocierając jego plecy i mamrocząc uspokajające słowa. Skarcił się w myślach, bo nawet nie pomyślał o rozwiązaniu jego rąk.

\- Kocham cię tak kurewsko bardzo… - wyszeptał w końcu Tomlinson w jego szyję. - Nie mogę myśleć… 

\- Spokojnie, nic nie mów... - polecił, tuląc go mocniej. Louis pokiwał głową i leżał w jego objęciach, regulując oddech i pomału wracając do siebie. 

\- To było niesamowite - powiedział w końcu młodszy, widząc nieco przytomniejsze spojrzenie kochanka.

\- Było… - zaśmiał się wyczerpany szatyn, całując go w nagie ramię. - Czuję się, jakbym przebiegł maraton…

\- Ja też... - zaśmiał się. - Jakby tak wyglądały prawdziwe maratony, to byłbym olimpijczykiem!

\- Dostaniesz już nawet za to nagrodę, mój ty  _ sportowcu  _ \- zakpił czule Tomlinson, spoglądając na swój brzuch.

\- Ale to dopiero za kilka miesięcy... - Zrobił smutną minę i potarł jego brzuch. - Nie zraniłem cię?

\- Czym? - parsknął Louis, przewracając czule oczami. - To ja po tobie skakałem. 

\- Upewniam się, że z naszym skarbem wszystko w porządku! - oburzył się, ale zaraz przyciągnął go do pocałunku. - Kocham cię.

\- Mmm… wiem. - Szatyn uśmiechnął się szczęśliwie w jego usta, przymykając powieki. - Czuję to. Nie mogłem oddać serca lepszej osobie. 

Brunet uśmiechnął się szczęśliwie.   
\- Nie mogę się doczekać naszego nowego domu, wiesz?... Miejsca tak naprawdę tylko  _ naszego _ …

\- Ja też… - westchnął marzycielsko Tomlinson, opierając głowę o jego ramię. - Nie będziemy musieli każdego ranka znosić docinek Chrisa, czego on to nie słyszał z naszej sypialni… i będziemy mieć mnóstwo miejsca, na wszystko… ty będziesz ustawiał jakieś roślinki w doniczkach na parapecie, a ja nigdy nie będę pamiętał, by je podlać… zaczniesz mnie ciągać po sąsiednich domach z ciastem powitalnym, chociaż to oni powinni nas z nim odwiedzić, a ja będę zazdrosny, że dla nich pieczesz… postawisz w przedpokoju jakiś koszyczek na klucze, a ja i tak zawsze będę je kłaść, gdzie popadnie i potem będziesz się złościć, że nie możesz ich znaleźć…

\- I wciąż będziesz zostawiać skarpetki na podłodze, zamiast chować je do kosza na pranie, tak wiem, przerabialiśmy już to... - Przeczesał czule jego grzywkę.

\- I zostawiał puste opakowania po ciastkach w szafce - zachichotał, cmokając go w usta. - Ciekawe, czy nasze dziecko będzie takie samo czy grzeczne po tatusiu..? - zastanowił się głośno. - Myślisz, że wpływają na to geny, to, z kim przebywa najwięcej czy to kwestia wychowania..? 

\- Nie wiem... - powiedział ostrożnie, po krótkiej chwili namysłu. - Każdy rodzi się z pewnymi cechami, inne można wykształcić... Więc... pół na pół? - zaryzykował. - Pamiętaj, że wady będzie mieć po tobie! - zachichotał psotnie.

\- Pewnie, wszystko, co złe, to ja! - oburzył się Louis, nieco nadąsany, jednak po chwili kącik jego ust zadrżał. - Ale w sumie chciałbym zobaczyć, jak radzisz sobie ze mną i moją mini wersją jednocześnie…

\- Nie wiem, czy jestem gotowy na fochy dwóch Tomlinsonów na raz... - Zrobił przerażoną minę.

\- Ono będzie Styles, głupku. - Szatyn przewrócił oczami i przerzucił jedną nogę przez jego uda, by być bliżej. 

\- Więc... ty też przejmiesz moje nazwisko?

\- A chcesz..? - Louis uśmiechnął się, głaszcząc go po policzku. 

\- Oczywiście! To byłby zaszczyt…

\- Więc ja też będę Styles. - Wzruszył ramionami nonszalancko i zachichotał, gładząc go po plecach. - Boże… właśnie spełniają się wszystkie moje marzenia, a dopiero skończyłem dwadzieścia lat… 

\- To chyba dobrze? Będziesz mieć teraz mnóstwo czasu na kolejne... - wymruczał. - Moje też się spełniły, uwierzysz?...

\- Hmm… te o domu i dziecku..? - zastanowił się szatyn. 

\- I bratniej duszy... A wiesz, co jest najlepsze?... Cały czas była obok…

\- I na ciebie czekała… - Pocałował go leniwie. 

\- Jak mogłem być tak ślepy? - Pokręcił głową.

\- Bo czasami jesteś strasznie głupiutki. - Kącik ust Tomlinsona zadrżał. - Ale to już nieważne. Będziemy mieli co opowiadać wnukom. 

\- Ty też mogłeś powiedzieć wcześniej! - Trącił go ramieniem. - Nie zwalaj wszystkiego na mnie!

\- No dooobra… - przyznał niechętnie, przewracając oczami. - Ty możesz być głupiutki, a ja być tchórzem…

\- I to jakim! - zachichotał. - Zawsze wysyłałeś mnie, jeśli się czegoś bałeś albo wstydziłeś! - oskarżył go.

\- Bo to ty miałeś ten urok i dołeczki w policzkach, i nikt nie potrafił ci się oprzeć! - jęknął. - Tam, gdzie ja dostałbym karę, ciebie głaskali po główce..!

\- Nie dostałbyś kary, co najwyżej upomnienie! - prychnął. - Nie dramatyzuj.

\- Ja zawsze dramatyzuję, przecież wiesz! - obruszył się, nawet się tego nie wstydząc. 

\- Wiem... - wyszeptał z czułością, pocierając jego ramię.

\- Zakochany głupek… - wyszeptał Louis, przywierając do jego ust. 

\- Ty też... - wydusił między drobnymi pocałunkami.

\- Chce mi się spać, ale nie mam ochoty się od ciebie odklejać… - zachichotał, cały czas go całując. 

\- Możemy przecież przytulać się dalej - oznajmił. - Oh... albo raczej wziąć prysznic…

\- Mhm… niestety - westchnął. - Ale w czwartek bierzemy wspólną kąpiel, nie ma wybacz. 

\- A planujesz coś specjalnego? - zagaił z chichotem.

\- Tak. - Uśmiechnął się, skubiąc go w szyję. - Ale zobaczysz pojutrze. 

\- Zaczynam się bać - powiedział, przykładając dłoń do piersi.

\- Nie masz czego - obiecał, stękając i gramoląc się z łóżka. - A teraz chodź już pod ten prysznic, jestem wykończony...

\- Mmm... - Wyciągnął do niego rękę i chwilę później byli już w łazience.

Kolejne pół godziny później, po gorącym prysznicu i powolnych pocałunkach, w końcu wrócili do łóżka i zasnęli, wykończeni. 


	5. Chapter 5

Już następnego dnia nie mogli doczekać się końca wykładów i oglądania pierwszego z sześciu domów, które mogły stać się  _ ich.  _ Kiedy nareszcie mogli wyjść przed uczelnię i wbiec do ich samochodu, ledwo potrafili usiedzieć w miejscu. Louis się nie zamykał, rozbawiając tym swojego ojca. 

\- A ile ten dom kosztuje? Gdzie dokładnie jest? 

\- Sam Zobaczysz, Lou - zaśmiał się, wykręcając z parkingu i podając swój dzwoniący telefon Jay.

\- Ale tato… - Szatyn westchnął dramatycznie, wiercąc się na siedzeniu. 

\- Cena nie powinna was na razie interesować - zapewniła Anne, zerkając na ściśniętego obok niej Harry’ego.

\- No ja wiem - jęknął ciężarny chłopak, opierając głowę o jego ramię. - Ale przeglądaliśmy już dziecięce mebelki, wiecie? 

\- Naprawdę? - zainteresowała się kobieta. - Myśleliście już nad kolorami?

\- Jakieś neutralne i jasne, skoro nie znamy jeszcze płci - powtórzył słowa jej syna. - Ale też nie za jasne, żeby później nie było tragedii, jak pomaże po czymś kredkami. 

\- Mmm, myślę, że sosna - powiedziała, mając na myśli rodzaj drewna. - Może żółty, albo brązowy? - podsunęła

\- A jakby żółte ściany, tylko nie takie chamsko żółte, bardziej takie bananowe i brązowe mebelki..? - zastanowił się na głos Louis. 

\- Tylko jasno brązowe - zastrzegł Harry. - A później nasz skrzat będzie jadał tylko banany... - zachichotał.

\- Po tatusiu. - Szatyn pokazał mu język. - Jestem pewien, że będziesz karmić je górą owoców i warzyw. 

\- Trzeba je przyzwyczajać od małego, żeby później nie grymasiło, jak mamusia - odgryzł się.

\- Osz ty..! - zaperzył się, szczypiąc go w bok. - Ja nie  _ grymaszę _ , po prostu twoje dziecko chce głównie słodyczy, to nie moja wina. 

\- Wcale nie! - prychnął, rozmasowując swój bok. - Jestem pewien, że ma ochotę na zdrowe rzeczy, a ty używasz go jako wymówki!

\- Posądzasz mnie o taką perfidię?! - oburzył się. - Chce i słodyczy, i zdrowych rzeczy! Ciągle na przykład mam smak na brokuły, ale sam wiesz, jak to się kończy! 

\- Wiem, kochanie... - skapitulował, robiąc zmartwioną minę. - Przepraszam…

\- Nie szkodzi. - Tomlinson przewrócił z czułością oczami i owinął sobie jego rękę wokół ramion, po czym się w niego wtulił. - Po prostu się martwisz. Ale faktycznie muszę próbować jeść więcej rzeczy, bo przy takich nudnościach i samych słodyczach będzie za malutkie. 

\- Spróbuję zrobić może jakąś zapiekankę albo tartę z brokułami, to zapach nie będzie tak intensywny... - zaoferował, tuląc go.   
\- Właściciele już czekają - poinformowała Jay, odkładając telefon.

\- W porządku, panie osobisty kucharz. - Louis wyszczerzył się i cmoknął go w usta, po czym westchnął, ściskając jego dłoń. - Mam nadzieję, że będą mili…

\- Mamy jeszcze pięć innych domów do obejrzenia - poinformował go Mark, skręcając na skrzyżowaniu. Zerknął w nawigację. - Jeszcze jakieś pięć minut…

Jego syn pokiwał tylko głową, chociaż rozsadzało go już od środka z podekscytowania. 

W końcu samochód zatrzymał się koło niewielkiego domku z podjazdem wysypanym białym żwirem. Szatyn przytknął nos do szyby i wpatrywał się w dom z szeroko otwartymi ustami, jak urzeczony. Dom był ładny i dobrze zadbany, a w tle było widać wejście do niemałego ogródka. Naprawdę nie mógł nic poradzić na to, że wyobraził sobie tam huśtawkę dla dzieci, na której byliby on i ich mały brzdąc, a obok Harry sadziłby jakieś kwiatki. Niedaleko mieliby także oczywiście stoliczek ogrodowy, na którym stałaby mrożona herbata i herbatniki dla ich dziecka. Wiedział, że mieli jeszcze pięć domów do obejrzenia, ale zaczynał zakochiwać się w tym… Styles wydostał się z samochodu, pomagając Louisowi, podczas gdy rodzice szatyna witali się z właścicielami i wymieniali grzeczności. Rozejrzał się wokół, oceniając. Dzielnica była naprawdę przyjemna, a sam dom zadbany, z dużym ogródkiem. Harry nie mógł pozbyć się wrażenia, że mogliby tutaj wychowywać dzieci.

\- Jestem Rita Henderson. - Gdy tylko podeszli do drzwi, kobieta niewiele starsza od ich mam uścisnęła im dłoń. - Wasi rodzice mówią, że to dla waszej dwójki oglądamy dom, tak..? 

\- Mmm... - Harry uśmiechnął się. - Mój... - zawahał się - narzeczony jest w ciąży i szukamy swojej przystani, żeby wychowywać nasze dzieci…

\- Och, to urocze! - zachwyciła się, przykładając sobie dłoń do serca. 

\- To przede wszystkim odpowiedzialne, Rita - poprawił ją mąż, wyciągając do nich dłoń. - Mitch Henderson. Zapraszamy do środka. 

Styles uścisnął dłoń mężczyzny i położył dłoń na plecach swojego chłopaka, prowadząc go do środka.   
\- Dlaczego w ogóle sprzedajecie dom? - zagaił.

\- Dostaliśmy w spadku o wiele większy dom - przyznał Mitch. - Nie mamy dzieci, którym moglibyśmy go przekazać, a nie chcemy, żeby stał się zaniedbany. 

\- Zacznijmy od salonu - zaproponowała Rita, wprowadzając ich do przestronnego pomieszczenia z mięciutkim, puchatym dywanem, telewizorem plazmowym na ścianie, ładną, szarą kanapą oraz szklanym stolikiem. 

\- Rany… - Louis przełknął ślinę, wodząc wzrokiem po wszystkich meblach oraz wielkim oknie, za którym było widać taras.

\- Jest piękny! - Anne była pod wrażeniem.   
\- Czy możemy zobaczyć ogród? - zapytał nieśmiało Harry.

\- Oczywiście. - Pan Henderson posłał mu uśmiech i podszedł do drzwi na taras, przekręcając klamkę. - Zapraszam, zapraszam. Jest zima, więc nie wygląda to tak atrakcyjnie, ale zapewniam, że gdy jest cieplej, jest tu bardzo zielono i sympatycznie. Mamy też zamontowane zraszacze, Rita uwielbiała dbać o ten ogródek. 

Harry z uznaniem zerknął na zamontowany nad tarasem daszek. Zdecydowanie na plus. Sam ogród, mimo zimy, wyglądał bajecznie.    
\- I jak, Lou? - Przyciągnął go bliżej.

\- Jak na razie jest cudownie - jęknął, opierając głowę o jego pierś. - Idealnie na nasze potrzeby i do wychowywania dziecka. Gdyby tylko dodać tu huśtawkę… A tobie się podoba? 

\- Jest piękny... - przyznał. - Zobacz te drzewa owocowe! - zachwycił się. - I grządki! - Obrócił się w stronę Mitcha. - Ile dokładnie pokoi ma dom?

\- Oprócz salonu na dole dwa, idealne na pokoje gościnne albo sypialnie - zachwaliła Rita - a na górze pięć. Są tam też dwie łazienki, jakbyście z czasem mieli więcej dzieci, no i na dole także jest jedna. 

Harry spojrzał na Louisa z iskierkami w oczach.   
\- Idealnie... - wymruczał. - Obejrzymy resztę domu?

\- Oczywiście, idźcie za moim mężem. - Pani Henderson uśmiechnęła się do nich, po czym wdała się w rozmowę z Anne i Jay, podczas gdy Mitch prowadził ich do środka. 

\- Tutaj mamy kuchnię. - Wskazał dłonią przed siebie. - Niedawno robiliśmy tutaj remont, więc lodówka, kuchenka i zmywarka powinny działać bez zarzutu. 

\- Co dokładnie i kiedy remontowaliście? - zapytał natychmiast Robin. 

\- Jakieś osiem miesięcy temu, Ricie zamarzyła się wyspa kuchenna, a nie wiedzieliśmy jeszcze, że będziemy się wyprowadzać. Odnowiliśmy ściany i zmieniliśmy płytki. 

\- Coś jeszcze było remontowane? - dopytywał mężczyzna, podczas gdy Harry i Louis oglądali kuchnię.

\- Powiększaliśmy garaż, bo Rita w końcu zrobiła prawo jazdy rok temu i w przeciągu ostatnich dwóch lat w sumie to tyle, choć wszystko w razie potrzeby naprawialiśmy i odświeżaliśmy na bieżąco. 

\- Dom pełen dobrych wspomnień... - zachichotał Harry, pociągając Louisa na kanapę w salonie.

\- Zamieszkałbym tu nawet teraz - wyznał starszy chłopak, uśmiechając się i ściskając jego dłoń - żebyśmy mogli przejąć pałeczkę po Mitchu i Ricie, i tworzyć tu kolejne dobre wspomnienia przez wiele lat… 

\- Też to czujesz? - zapytał szeptem, uśmiechając się czule i całując go w czoło.

\- Że to miejsce jest, jakby, stworzone dla nas? - Ciężarny chłopak westchnął, wtulając się w niego. - I to jak… zakochałem się w tym miejscu od pierwszego wejrzenia. 

\- Mmm... dokładnie... nawet nie mam ochoty oglądać pozostałych domów... - wyznał. - Jak jest tu ze szkołami? - zapytał, myśląc przyszłościowo.

\- Podstawowa jest tylko trzy kilometry stąd, a przedszkole kilkanaście domów dalej - odpowiedziała Rita z uśmiechem. - Pod domy podjeżdżają szkolne autobusy, więc nie ma żadnego problemu z dojazdem. 

\- Okej, zobaczmy jeszcze łazienkę i chcę zobaczyć pokoje na górze! - oznajmił.

\- Mm, pan władczy… - zachichotał w jego ucho Louis i pociągnął go ze sobą za Hendersonami. 

\- Łazienki na górze są bardziej minimalistyczne i nowoczesne, jedna wyłożona czarnymi płytkami, a druga niebieskimi, ale ta tutaj jest bardziej klasyczna i w guście mojej żony - opowiadał Mitch, wskazując na dużą wannę i czerwone kwiaty wymalowane na białych płytkach. 

\- Podoba mi się. - Jay rozejrzała się z uznaniem. - Jest taka… małżeńska. 

\- Mmm, podoba mi się wystrój - przyznał Styles. - I przestrzeń... - Zerknął na Louisa, który zachwycał się wanną z hydromasażem i zachichotał.

\- Też bym z takiej nie wychodziła - zaśmiała się Anne, razem z szatynem próbując rozpracować, który guzik jest do czego, dopóki Rita nie przyszła im z pomocą. 

\- To co, teraz góra? - Mitch uśmiechnął się szeroko. 

\- Mmm. - Pokiwał głową, postanawiając zostawić kochanka poznającego tajniki ich wanny na chwilę. - Jak myślisz, który pokój będzie najlepszy dla dziecka?

\- Myślę, że ten. - Henderson przekręcił gałkę drzwi od pokoju dokładnie naprzeciwko schodów. - Generalnie wszędzie mamy podgrzewaną podłogę, ale nie mogę pozbyć się wrażenia, że to właśnie tu jest najcieplej. No i znajduje się naprzeciw schodów, od razu moglibyście wbiegać do malucha na górę. 

\- Później będzie trzeba zabezpieczyć schody... - powiedział, wchodząc do środka i rozglądając się.  _ Żółte ściany _ ... Roześmiał się.

\- Oczywiście, to naturalne. - Mitch przytaknął. - Rozumiem, że dom wam się podoba? 

\- Uwierzysz, że w samochodzie rozmawialiśmy o tym, że ściany powinny być żółte?

\- Widocznie ten dom był wam pisany - zaśmiał się mężczyzna. - Oczywiście możecie pozmieniać kolory ścian i wystrój w razie potrzeb, ale nie oszukujmy się, że teraz pieniądze przydadzą wam się na inne rzeczy, huh? 

\- Mamy jeszcze pięć innych do obejrzenia... - zaczął z wahaniem. - Ale kiedy tylko weszliśmy do środka, to... poczuliśmy, że to  _ nasze _ miejsce... - Pokręcił głową. - To głupie, wiem.

\- To nie jest głupie, Harry. - Mitch pokręcił głową, uśmiechając się. - Też mi się wydaje, że to wasze miejsce. I to wcale nie dlatego, że chcę sprzedać ten dom! - zachichotał. 

\- A co innego moze wami kierować? - roześmiał się.

\- Spędziliśmy tu z Ritą mnóstwo lat. - Henderson uśmiechnął się z nostalgią i przejechał palcem po stoliku. - To głupie, ale nie chcemy sprzedać go byle komu.

\- Pewnie jesteście z tych, co to odwiedzają przyjaciół co weekend, hm? - zgadł.

\- Oczywiście. - Uśmiechnął się i pokręcił głową. - A wy jesteście tacy sami, tylko młodsi, czyż nie? 

\- Touche! - zaśmiał się. - Byliśmy przyjaciółmi całe życie, zanim w ogóle którykolwiek z nas pomyślał o związku... - Cofnął się do korytarza, dając znać, że chciałby zobaczyć pozostałe pokoje. Kolejny go po prostu zachwycił. Miał urokliwy balkon i pomalowane na blado-niebiesko ściany. Na jego środku znajdowało się wielkie łóżko małżeńskie, a meble były solidne i nowoczesne. Harry wciąż próbował otrząsnąć się z szoku, gdy dołączył do nich Tomlinson.   
\- Och, kochanie, trzeba było zawołać, pomógłbym ci na schodach…

\- Harry, jestem dopiero w pierwszym trymestrze, nie mam problemu z wchodzeniem po schodach. - Ten przewrócił oczami i z zaciekawieniem rozejrzał się po wnętrzu. - O, wow…

\- Piękny, prawda? - zapytał z dumą, jakby co najmniej to on malował i meblował pokój.

\- Jest cudny… - rozmarzył się i przesunął palcami po ścianie, idąc w stronę balkonu. - Z widokiem na ogródek… 

\- Dom naszych marzeń... - Objął go od tyłu.

\- To niesamowite, że trafiliśmy na niego od razu… - zachwycił się, przykrywając jego dłonie swoimi, o wiele mniejszymi. - Cały czas wyobrażam tu sobie wszędzie nas, tylko, że starszych i z dzieckiem… Rodzicom też się podoba. 

\- Lokalizacja też jest dobra... - westchnął. - Myślę... że nie ma sensu oglądać kolejnych, skoro wiemy już, co wybierzemy... - zasugerował ostrożnie.

\- Też mi się tak wydaje. - Louis spojrzał na niego w górę. - Ale nie wiem, czy rodzice się zgodzą. Chyba chcieli trochę wynegocjować cenę, a my im tego nie ułatwiamy, chwaląc dom… 

\- Mamy zacząć kręcić nosami? - zaśmiał się. - Może po prostu... na razie nic nie mówmy, porozmawiamy z nimi w domu, hm?

\- Chyba tak będzie najlepiej - przyznał, ściskając jego dłoń. - Ale mam nadzieję, że podejmiemy decyzję szybko, nie chcę, żeby ktoś inny go kupił… 

\- Ja też... chciałbym, żeby to było  _ nasze _ miejsce. - Wydął usta.

\- Będzie - zachichotał cichutko, stając na palcach i cmokając go w nadąsane usta. - Mam wrażenie, że zdobyliśmy serce Hendersonów i poczekają na nas…

\- Wyglądają na naprawdę sympatycznych ludzi... - przyznał. - Chciałbym się z nimi zaprzyjaźnić.

\- Mało ci rodziców? - zachichotał. - Ale tak, masz rację, są przesympatyczni. 

\- Wydają się... bardziej nowocześni.

\- Coś w tym jest… - przyznał. - Może to dlatego, że nie mają dzieci..? 

\- Możliwe... - westchnął. - Zobaczymy, tak?

\- Pewnie. - Pociągnął go za dłoń. - Chodź, chcę już pogadać z rodzicami..! 

\- A co z resztą pokoi? - zapytał z chichotem, wychodząc na korytarz, gdzie czekał na nich Mitch.

\- Zajrzałem do nich, zanim do was dołączyłem - przyznał szeptem. 

\- I jak ci się podobały? - zapytał mężczyzna.

\- Są śliczne, każdy jeden - przyznał szatyn z małym uśmiechem. - Oczywiście w miarę czasu będziemy musieli urządzić je bardziej na pokoje dziecięce, ale są idealne. 

Harry postanowił zaufać osądowi kochanka i wrócił na dół, wysyłając na zwiady swoich rodziców. Podążył z Louisem na taras. Ten był nieco zmęczony, więc po prostu się w niego wtulił i przymknął powieki, lekko się uśmiechając. 

\- Już niedługo... - wyszeptał z ekscytacją.

\- Nie ma tu nic do remontowania - przyznał ciężarny chłopak, stając na palcach i całując go. Po chwili oderwał się i odgarnął jego loki za ucho. - Musimy tylko ewentualnie dokupić i powymieniać meble w niektórych pokojach, więc naprawdę to powinno potrwać niedługo. 

\- To może też poczekać - powiedział, uśmiechając się szeroko. - Widziałeś sypialnię?

\- Chcesz się tu wprowadzić jeszcze w tym tygodniu? - parsknął Tomlinson, kręcąc głową. - I to niby ja jestem niecierpliwy…

\- Nie w tym tygodniu! - zaprzeczył oburzony. - Ale jak najszybciej?

\- Jesteś uroczy - zachichotał, trącając go nosem. - Naprawdę się cieszysz na spokojne, zwyczajne, rodzinne życie, hmm..? 

\- Mmm... - przyznał. - To źle, że chcę cię tylko dla siebie?

\- Nie, to kochane - zagruchał, przytulając go. - W końcu jestem twoim  _ narzeczonym _ , hm..? - Uśmiechnął się w jego szyję, nawiązując do tego, jak ten przedstawił go właścicielom domu.

\- W końcu nosisz sygnet ode mnie, tak? - zachichotał. - Miejmy nadzieję, że rodzicom uda się wynegocjować niższą cenę…

\- Oczywiście, że noszę, jesteś moim idealnym połączeniem księcia i księżniczki z bajki - zachichotał Louis, skubiąc jego wargę. - Tata jest zawodowym agentem nieruchomości; kto ma dać radę, jak nie on? 

\- Ty tu jesteś księżniczką! - Pstryknął go w nos.

\- A kto tak powiedział? - prychnął szatyn. - Wcześniej to ja się głównie tobą opiekowałem. 

\- Ale teraz ja opiekuję się wami! - powiedział z dumą, układając dłonie na jego brzuchu.

\- To prawda. - Uśmiechnął się, nakrywając jego dłonie swoimi. - Ale jeśli to będzie dziewczynka, to z niej zrobimy księżniczkę, okej? Mi jakoś nie pasuje ta rola - roześmiał się. 

\- Mmm, w porządku... Będziemy jej kupować różowe sukieneczki i pleść warkoczyki - zachichotał.

\- Będzie totalnie rozpieszczona, a ty stracisz dla niej głowę - zaśmiał się czule i go pocałował. - Kocham cię. I chciałbym już chociaż czuć nasze maleństwo…

\- Ty też! - prychnął. - Spokojnie... - Pomasował jego brzuch. - Ciesz się jeszcze wolnością!

\- Nie chcę  _ wolności _ , chcę moją rodzinę - zamarudził, przytulając się do niego. - Dostali wystarczająco dużo czasu..? 

\- Ja ci nie wystarczam? - zapytał z oburzeniem, odsuwając się.

\- Nie bądź śmieszny. - Przewrócił oczami, chwytając jego dłoń. - Oczywiście, że tak. Po prostu… to  _ nasze dziecko _ . 

\- Jasne, po prostu chcesz mnie wymienić! - marudził, ciągnąc go do środka, gdzie jego ojciec prowadził twarde negocjacje z Hendersonami.

\- W porządku. - Ostatecznie Mitch westchnął ciężko, widząc, że z Tomlinsonem nic nie wskóra. - Doskonale wiemy, że waszym chłopcom ten dom podoba się w każdym calu i moglibyśmy wręcz podbić jego cenę, a nie ją obniżać. Ale… niech to będzie taki prezent od nas dla nich. Mimo, że nie znamy się długo. Choć liczymy, że czasem zaprosicie nas chociaż na jakąś herbatkę, hm..? - Mrugnął w stronę przyszłych, młodych rodziców. 

\- Naprawdę? - pisnął Harry, ściskając dłoń Louisa, ale zaraz się opamiętał. - Uhm, to znaczy: tak, oczywiście! Zapraszamy w każdej chwili, prawda, Lou?

\- Tak, z chęcią zawsze was ugościmy. - Szatyn westchnął szczęśliwie i pod wpływem emocji przytulił Ritę. - Dziękujemy!

\- Przyjemność po naszej stronie, aniołku - zachichotała, pobierając jego plecy. - Mitch, zostawiłam teczkę z umową w samochodzie, idź po nią. 

Styles nie mógł powstrzymać uśmiechu.   
\- Przyjdziecie na nasz ślub, prawda? - wypalił. Wszyscy, łącznie z samym Louisem, spojrzeli na niego zaskoczeni, bo tak naprawdę nie rozmawiali jeszcze o ślubie, ale Rita uśmiechnęła się jeszcze szerzej i przytuliła Harry'ego.

\- Oczywiście, skarbie! Z przyjemnością przyjdziemy zobaczyć na własne oczy, jak składacie sobie przysięgi! 

Brunet spojrzał na Tomlinsona z uśmiechem.   
\- Teraz, kiedy mamy już dom... prawie - puścił oczko jego ojcu - wypadałoby... pomyśleć o innych rzeczach, prawda?...

\- Faktycznie. - Mark uśmiechnął się do niego zadowolony i poklepał go po ramieniu. - Zajmiemy się tym, jak skończymy ostatnie przeróbki. 

Louis schował zarumienioną twarz w ramieniu swojego chłopaka. 

\- Już niedługo... - zaśmiał się Harry, szczęśliwy. - Wyobraź sobie sesję i naukę do niej w naszym  _ domu _ …

\- Wyobrażam sobie. - Uśmiechnął się, wsuwając dłonie pod jego kurtkę. - Będę płakał, że nie mogę energetyków ani kawy, a ty zaraz przyniesiesz mi jakieś pokrojone paski marchewki zamiast batonika - zachichotał. 

\- Możesz przecież pić zbożową! - zawołał radośnie. - Uh, i ominą mnie te wszystkie imprezy z alkoholem lejącym się strumienia... - odchrząknął, widząc wzrok Anne. - W telewizji - skończył głupio.

\- W telewizji! - Louis parsknął i uśmiechnął się pod nosem. - Przecież nie musisz siedzieć ze mną cały czas, możesz czasem wyjść i się rozerwać...

\- I pisać do ciebie co dziesięć minut z pytaniem, czy wszystko w porządku? - prychnął. - Nie, dziękuję. Zawsze możemy zaprosić przyjaciół  _ do nas _ .

\- To nie moja wina, że jesteś nadopiekuńczy. - Szatyn przewrócił oczami. - I nie musimy ich zapraszać, sami przyjdą - zachichotał. - Nie, żartuję. Fajnie by było zaprosić tu ich wszystkich. Nawet mogliby wszyscy tutaj nocować, jakbyście przesadzili z alkoholem, mamy tu dużo miejsca. 

Tymczasem Mitch w końcu wrócił z umową, którą Mark uważnie przeczytał, zanim podał ją chłopcom. 

\- To nie jest wasza nowa baza wypadowa, pamiętajcie - pouczyła ich jeszcze Anne. Harry przewrócił oczami.   
\- Tak, mamo! - przejął umowę od ojca Louisa i przysunął się do kochanka, aby wspólnie ją przeczytać. Po minucie szatyn pokiwał głową, biorąc długopis od Mitcha i złożył na dole swój podpis. Zaraz po tym przejął go Harry i podpisał się, oddając umowę mężczyźnie.

\- Tu jest kopia dla was. - Mitch podał im drugi egzemplarz i schował swój, zerkając na ich rodziców. Robin pokiwał głową i wyciągnął swoją książeczkę czekową. Styles ścisnął dłoń swojego chłopaka, patrząc, jak jego ojciec finalizuje transakcję.  _ Ich dom _ ... Teraz musiał tylko pokazać, że jest odpowiedzialnym mężczyzną, dbającym o swoją  _ rodzinę _ .

\- Nie uwierzyłbym w to trzy miesiące temu… - Louis pokręcił głową, splatając ich palce. Na jego twarzy widniał szeroki uśmiech.

\- Ja też - przyznał, kręcąc głową. Przesunął palcami po umowie. - I zobacz, gdzie jesteśmy…

\- To akurat dlatego, że naprawdę poczułeś się odpowiedzialny… - wymruczał, stając na palcach i go całując. 

\- Miałeś wątpliwości? - zapytał zaskoczony.

\- Nie do końca. - Szatyn przygryzł wargę. - To znaczy; obawiałem się na pewno, że weźmiesz za nas odpowiedzialność, bo  _ tak trzeba _ . Ale zdecydowanie nie sądziłem, że mi się oświadczysz i namówisz rodziców na dom, bo chcesz mieć dużą rodzinę… 

\- Lou... - Położył dłoń na jego policzku. - Kiedy mówiłem, że chcę cię jako mojego chłopaka, naprawdę miałem to na myśli, wiesz?... - Uśmiechnął się.

\- Teraz wiem... - Zarumienił się i przymknął powieki. - Po prostu… wciąż nie pojmuję, jakim cudem jestem takim szczęściarzem, to wszystko. 

\- Jak mogłeś wątpić, Lou?! - zapytał, robiąc smutną minę. - Czy kiedykolwiek cię okłamałem?...

\- Nie - przyznał ciężarny chłopak, sięgając dłonią do jego ust, by nie były już ułożone w podkówkę. - Jesteś cudowny, skarbie, to tylko… nie jestem pewien, czy ja jestem, przepraszam… 

\- Jesteś cudowny, Lou i nigdy w to nie wątp, dobrze? - Pocałował jego wargi. - Tyle czasu myślałem, że nie mam u ciebie szans…

\- Dwa barany - szepnęła Jay, rozbawiając tym wszystkich. 

\- W porządku, tutaj macie klucze. - Mitch wręczył im dwa komplety. - Od domu, garażu i bramy. 

\- Dziękuję... - szepnął, odrywając się od Louisa. - Uhm... wymienimy się numerami? - zaproponował. - I... dlaczego mieliście już wszystko przygotowane? Skąd wiedzieliście, że sprzedacie dzisiaj dom?

\- Oczywiście, wpisz się. - Rita podała mu swój telefon z uśmiechem. - Mieliśmy wszystko przygotowane, ponieważ chcieliśmy usprawnić proces. A twój tata trochę naświetlił sytuację przez telefon, więc wiedzieliśmy, że jesteście zdecydowani na kupno domu, chociaż niekoniecznie naszego. 

\- Przezorny zawsze ubezpieczony, hm? - zaśmiał się i wpisał swój numer, puszczając sobie sygnał.

\- Jeszcze się tego nauczysz, synu. - Mitch poklepał go po ramieniu. - To cóż ja mogę powiedzieć, dziękuję i gratuluję zakupu, i życzę waszej dwójce powodzenia? Jakbyście mieli jakieś pytania, zawsze możecie do nas dzwonić oczywiście. 

\- Jesteśmy w kontakcie, tak? - Posłał im ładny uśmiech. - Zostaniemy tu jeszcze chwilę? - zapytał Robina.

\- Jeśli macie ochotę… - Jego tata wzruszył ramionami i uśmiechnął się. - Właściwie jeśli chcecie, to możemy przewieść tutaj wasze rzeczy, dopóki jesteśmy w Liverpoolu. A potem te, które macie w domu. 

\- Och... - Spojrzał na Lou, szukając potwierdzenia. - To chyba dobry pomysł, prawda?

\- Tu są ogrzewane podłogi! - jęknął szatyn. - Oczywiście, że możecie zacząć już przewozić tutaj nasze rzeczy! 

\- Lou! - syknął. - Powinniśmy pomóc,  _ ja _ powinienem pomóc, a nie chcę zostawiać cię samego!

\- Nie musisz zostawiać mnie samego, Leigh albo Ed mogą do mnie wpaść - zaproponował, wzruszając ramionami. Harry westchnął.   
\- Nie chcę, żeby na razie ktoś jeszcze tu przychodził - zamarudził.

-No to mogę zostać u nich, w akademiku - westchnął, przewracając oczami. - Zresztą nie jestem dzieckiem! 

\- Wiem, że nie jesteś! - westchnął. - Po prostu... Nie chcę się z tobą rozstawać…

\- Harry, jak będziesz pracować, to też będziemy się rozstawać na kilka godzin - zachichotał, całując go w policzek. - Uzależnieńcu…

\- To będzie wtedy wyższa konieczność - westchnął.   
\- To jak, chłopcy? - spytała w końcu Anne.

\- Hazza, im szybciej przewieziemy tutaj rzeczy, tym szybciej będziemy mogli się naprawdę wprowadzić - spróbował go jeszcze przekonać. - I wtedy będziesz miał mnie non stop, tylko dla siebie…

\- Pojedź ze mną... - Zrobił minę szczeniaczka, pociągając lekko za jego rękaw.

\- Hazz, jesteś marudą - westchnął cierpiętniczo, patrząc na swoją mamę w poszukiwaniu ratunku. - Nie pozwolisz mi pomagać i będę tylko za wami łaził bez celu…

\- Będziesz mógł przenosić trochę książek? - zaproponował.

\- Dobra - westchnął, przewracając oczami. - Ale jak zasnę w trakcie ze zmęczenia, to twoja wina. 

\- Nie pozwolę ci się przemęczać! - obiecał, bijąc się przy okazji w pierś. Pociągnął za sobą Louisa i już po chwili podążali do samochodu Marka.   
\- Ja... dziękuję... - wydusił z siebie brunet, gdy jechali do akademika.

\- Przecież wam to obiecaliśmy. - Jay uśmiechnęła się, ściskając jego dłoń. 

\- Po prostu... - Pociągnął nosem i roześmiał się. - Chryste, właśnie kupiliście nam  _ dom _ !

\- To było przemyślane, ale nieco szalone, przyznaję - zachichotał Robin. - Ale cóż, jeśli mogliśmy pomóc..? Też na pewno kiedyś chcielibyście zrobić coś takiego dla własnych dzieci. 

\- Założymy im fundusz powierniczy, do którego dostęp zyskają po ukończeniu osiemnastego roku życia - powiedział pewnie. - Trochę czytałem na ten temat…

Louis uśmiechnął się czule, wtulając się pod jego ramię, a Mark uniósł brwi z uznaniem. 

\- To naprawdę odpowiedzialne. Dlatego właśnie wiemy, że nie będziemy żałować ani jednego funta, którym was wspomogliśmy. 

Styles pokiwał głową, powoli przesuwając dłonią po ramieniu szatyna. Czekało ich teraz trochę pracy i pierwsza noc w nowym domu.  _ Ich _ domu.

  
  


Dwie godziny później Louis chował do kartonu ostatnią książkę, a Niall płakał mu nad ramieniem, kiedy zorientował się, że już się wyprowadzają. Harry wraz z Robinem i Markiem zdążyli już wynieść część rzeczy do samochodu i teraz Harry niepewnie przestępował z nogi na nogę, nie wiedząc jak delikatnie spławić blondyna.

\- Ale kto będzie mi teraz odrabiał ćwiczenia z matematyki? - jęczał Horan, ignorując Stylesa i samemu niosąc karton z książkami szatyna. 

\- Niall, to tylko podstawy, dasz radę - westchnął Tomlinson, biorąc jeszcze z łóżka swoją pościel i omiatając pokój wzrokiem, by sprawdzić, czy spakował już wszystko. 

\- Zawsze możesz też po prostu do nas wpaść? - zasugerował Styles. - To nie tak, że wyprowadzamy się na drugi koniec miasta, to tylko kilka przystanków.

\- O tak, będę do was wpadał! - ucieszył się Irlandczyk, biegnąc naprzód z kartonem. - Codziennie!

\- Dzięki! - syknął Louis, szturchając swojego chłopaka łokciem. - Teraz zapomnij o seksie w kuchni czy na kanapie, nawet we własnym domu będziemy musieli być dyskretni…

\- Za żadne nieodpowiednie widoki nie odpowiadam! - ostrzegł od razu, mając nadzieję, że to zniechęci Horana.

\- Okej, wszystko nagram! - Niall wyglądał tak szczęśliwie, jakby miał zaraz zacząć klaskać.  

\- Może powinieneś zmienić orientację, skoro podnieca cię gejowskie porno - parsknął chłopak.

\- Wiesz, że istnieje orientacja, gdzie lubi się obie płcie? - Blondyn zmierzył go pogardliwym spojrzeniem. - Zresztą nie podnieca mnie, jak wsadzasz kutasa w mojego najlepszego przyjaciela, Harold. - Tu już Louis nie potrafił powstrzymać parsknięcia. - To tylko… tak na pamiątkę. Dla przyszłych pokoleń! - Potknął się o próg i książki szatyna rozsypały się po schodach. - O nie…

\- Niall! - Harry westchnął cierpiętniczo i schylił, by je pozbierać.

\- Przepraszam no, to tak jakoś przypadkowo! - Horan zachichotał tak sztucznie, że aż Louis zmrużył na niego oczy. 

\- Niall - powiedział ostrzegawczo Harry. - Twoja dywersja nie sprawi, że nie wyjedziemy, zdajesz sobie z tego sprawę, prawda?   
\- Ja?! - oburzył się sztucznie. - Dywersja?! O co ty mnie podejrzewasz?!   
W tym samym momencie na korytarz wpadła reszta ich przyjaciół z Samanthą na czele, dzierżącą kolorową torebkę.

\- Aha, i wszystko jasne. - Louis westchnął cierpiętniczo, ale uśmiechnął się do grupy. 

\- Chciałeś go nam zabrać bez pożegnania! - Ed oskarżył Harry'ego i przytulił Tomlinsona. - Mogłeś napisać, downie… 

\- Przecież nie wyprowadzamy się daleko! - jęknął szatyn. - To dwadzieścia minut autobusem… 

\- No właśnie,  _ dwadzieścia _ ! - Zayn poklepał Louisa po plecach. - Już tęsknię za naszymi imprezami... - westchnął.

\- I tak nie mogę imprezować - przypomniał mu Louis. - Jestem w ciąży.

\- Ale wolimy mieć cię tu blisko, no tyle! - ucięła Leigh, ściskając jego dłoń. - Już wystarczy, że jedna parka się wyprowadziła…

\- Mieszkamy dosłownie pięć minut stąd - westchnął Michael, przyciągając Crystal do swojego boku. - I ich rozumiem, bo nawet to głupie pięć minut stąd zapewniło nam prywatność. 

\- Po czyjej jesteś stronie, co? - Chris spiorunował go wzrokiem. 

\- Spokojnie, chłopcy. - Sam wkroczyła do akcji, wręczając stojącemu pośrodku Louisowi torebkę z prezentem. - Na nową drogę życia od przyjaciół, żebyście o nich nie zapomnieli. - Mrugnęła do nich. Tomlinson zajrzał do środka i parsknął śmiechem, widząc tam książkę dla dzieci, zestaw porcelany i…

\- Bon podarunkowy do Ikei, naprawdę? - Wyszczerzył się i oddał torbę Harry'emu, a sam wyprzytulał wszystkich po kolei. - Dziękujemy, jesteście najlepsi… jak już się urządzimy, to oczywiście zapraszamy! 

\- Ja myślę! - prychnął Niall, dumny, że to on wpadł na pomysł z Ikeą. - To będzie najlepsza parapetówka!

\- Jeśli pomożecie w jej urządzaniu, to na pewno. - Tomlinson uśmiechnął się wdzięcznie i uściskał go najdłużej. - Nawet wzniosę z wami toast, szampanem bezalkoholowym…

Crystal zachichotała, mrugając do Stylesa. 

\- Coś czuję, że tak będzie częściej…

\- Tylko nie zróbcie sobie z naszego domu bazy wypadowej - mruknął naburmuszony Styles. - Lou potrzebuje spokoju - zamarudził.

\- Och, jaki troskliwy! - zachwyciła się Sam, a jej mina zamieniła się w jedno wielkie “aww”. 

\- Cóż, nie będziemy denerwować Harry'ego, prawda? - Louis rzucił swojemu chłopakowi czułe spojrzenie. - Więc nie będziemy co chwilę urządzać imprez, ale oczywiście zawsze jesteście mile widziani, bez alkoholu też da się miło spędzać czas, prawda? 

\- Jasne - zapewniła Leigh. - A na pewno wygodniej będzie uczyć się u was w ciszy, niż w głośnym akademiku... - Skrzywiła się. Liam zachichotał, widząc minę Harry'ego. 

\- Na razie dajmy im się może sobą nacieszyć w ich pierwszym, własnym  _ domu _ . Mieli na myśli tylko to, że zawsze możemy wpaść na herbatę i pogadać, a nie wykorzystywać ich salon, żeby się uczyć. 

Harry miał ochotę wycałować Payne’a.   
\- Uhm, też będziemy was zapraszać - obiecał, a Niall klasnął.    
\- Dobra towarzystwo, pomóżmy im to teraz pozanosić, jestem głodny!

W towarzystwie gwaru i śmiechu w końcu wszystkie kartony wylądowały w vanie Tomlinsonów, a ich mamom łzy stanęły w oczach, gdy przyglądały się temu, jak żegnają się z przyjaciółmi i jacy ci są im oddani. 

\- Do zobaczenia na wykładach, tak? - zawołał Styles, wychylając się z okna i machając przyjaciołom.

\- Jedźcie już, bo zaraz Niall też się spakuje i pojedzie z wami! - zachichotał Calum, machając im. 

\- Dzięki bardzo! - prychnął ten. - Następnym razem wy będziecie mieli za zadanie ich zatrzymać!   
Młodzi zakochani jednak nie słyszeli już dalszej części kłótni, bo Mark wyjechał na drogę.

\- Boże, w końcu… - Louis odetchnął z ulgą i roześmiał się w ramię bruneta. - Kocham ich, ale wszyscy naraz są nieznośni. 

\- Niech nam tylko nie przyjdzie do głowy, żeby ktokolwiek dostał zapasowe klucze! - jęknął. - Bo się od nich nie uwolnimy!

\- Hm, to jak, chłopcy, na dzisiaj koniec? - zagadnął Robin. - Donny zostawiamy sobie na jutro? 

\- Tak, Lou ma tylko jeden wykład, a ja kończę wcześniej - powiedział Harry, marszcząc brwi. - Przywieziemy wszystko, a rozpakowywaniem zajmiemy się później.

\- Mm, w porządku - przytaknął Mark. - Przyjedziemy do Liverpoolu na dwa samochody, żeby nie robić dwóch kursów. 

\- W porządku - zgodził się brunet. To było rozsądne. - Będę tęsknić za Donny…

\- Cóż, oczywiście i tak macie do nas przyjeżdżać na święta, nie myślcie sobie! - zastrzegła Anne, grożąc im palcem. - No i na jakieś niedzielne obiadki od czasu do czasu też zapraszamy. 

\- Wy też możecie nas odwiedzać! - zaproponował szybko. - Mamy kilka wolnych pokoi!

\- Oczywiście, że będziemy, kochanie! - obiecała jego mama, obejmując go i całując w czoło. - To, że mój synek będzie ojcem, nie oznacza, że sam nie potrzebuje czasem poczuć się dzieckiem, hm? I namówię Gemmę, żeby też do was czasem przyjeżdżała!

\- Świetnie! - ucieszył się. - Widzisz, Lou, będziesz mieć zapewnioną opiekę!

\- Opiekę? - prychnął szatyn. - Ja nie potrzebuję opieki!

\- Uhm, w sensie, jak już będziesz w zaawansowanej ciąży... - przyznał zakłopotany.   
\- Lou, synku, Harry się po prostu martwi - dodała Jay.

\- No wiem… - Louis przewrócił oczami i ścisnął jego dłoń. - To czasem irytujące, ale kochane. 

\- Nie chcę, żeby coś ci się stało, a muszę przecież poszukać jakiejś pracy... - westchnął.

\- Wiem, kochanie - powtórzył, wydymając usta w podkówkę i obejmując go w talii. - Przepraszam. Jeśli to sprawi, że poczujesz się lepiej, to Gemma oczywiście może u nas zamieszkać pod koniec, jeśli będzie miała ochotę. A jak nie, to zawsze mamy przyjaciół, którzy chętnie pomogą - do wyboru, do koloru!

\- Zobaczymy skarbie, tak? - Uśmiechnął się, zerkając na niego. - Możliwe, że dostanę pracę w tej kawiarni przy wydziale dziennikarstwa - zaczął niepewnie. - Wiem, że to trochę szybko, ale z dzieckiem w drodze musimy mieć już jakieś oszczędności.

\- Cóż, to na pewno dobra opcja, bo będziesz mógł mieć elastyczny grafik - przyznał Louis, gładząc go po brzuchu. - Też bym poszukał jakiejś pracy, ale jaki miałoby to sens, skoro ciągle rzygam i za jakieś trzy miesiące i tak musiałbym iść na zwolnienie lekarskie… Ale… mógłbym udzielać chociaż korepetycji jakimś dzieciakom, co o tym myślisz..? 

\- To wspaniały pomysł! - przyznał, uśmiechnięty. - Możesz też poszukać jakiejś pracy z domu - zaproponował.

\- Ale co ja mogę? - jęknął szatyn. - Jakbym studiował coś humanistycznego, to mógłbym pisać jakieś recenzje albo artykuły, a tak..? 

\- Możesz poszukać czegoś z wprowadzaniem danych do baz? - Zmarszczył brwi. - Chyba jest coś takiego?

\- Nie jestem pewien, czy z domu… - Tomlinson też zmarszczył brwi. - Ale poszukam, jak już ogarniemy dom. 

\- Tak... - Stylesowi zabłysnęły oczy. -  _ Nasz _ dom... Chyba zaczniemy ogarniać wszystko w weekend, prawda?

\- Też tak myślę. - Louis pokiwał głową, uśmiechając się do niego. - Jutro jedziemy do Donny, w czwartek już obiecałem ci niespodziankę i relaks, w piątek pewnie padniemy… ale weekend jest okej. 

\- Zawsze możemy też zostawić wszystkie rzeczy w jednym z wolnych pokoi i powoli sobie wszystko ogarniać... - westchnął. - Zobaczymy. Teraz już wszystko jest na swoim miejscu…

  
  


I było. Tego wieczoru po pożegnaniu z rodzicami i umówieniu się na jutro, siedzieli na swoim tarasie owinięci razem w duży, cieplutki koc, pojadając niezdrowe jedzenie z McDonald's, odkąd Louis miał wielką ochotę na ich frytki, a Harry wyjątkowo uległ mu w tej kwestii. Dzielili się jednym, truskawkowym shake'm i snuli plany na przyszłość, dzieląc się marzeniami o tym, jak to już będzie, kiedy ich dziecko pojawi się na świecie. Po ustawieniu alarmu i leniwym prysznicu położyli się do łóżka w sypialni na górze, trochę się całując. Mieli w tym wszystkim siebie i to było najważniejsze. 

 

Kolejnego dnia po zajęciach pojechali z rodzicami do Doncaster, spakować już ostatecznie wszystkie swoje rzeczy. Louis nie zapomniał nawet o swoim ulubionym kocyku z czasu, gdy sam był małym dzieckiem i paru swoich maskotkach, pragnąc przekazać je własnemu maleństwu. Jego mama odrobinę się rozkleiła, kiedy w jego pokoju został właściwie tylko jeden stary plakat z Johnem Travoltą i osamotnione, krzykliwe ubrania z czasu, gdy był twinkiem. Kiedy ją tulił i obiecywał, że będzie do niej codziennie dzwonić, Mark wynosił wszystkie pudła do vana, a w sąsiednim domu Harry pakował swoje rzeczy. Jemu z kolei było ciężko opuścić rodzinny dom, bo wiedział, że już nie będzie wracać do Anne przy każdym wolnym, ale w końcu ich ojcowie zagonili oboje do samochodów i odwieźli ich wraz z wszystkimi rzeczami do Liverpoolu. Kartony zajęły dwa kolejne pokoje, ale nie przejmowali się tym, po prostu padli w swoich ramionach. 


	6. Chapter 6

W czwartek Louis skończył wcześniej zajęcia i zgodnie ze swoim planem poszedł na zakupy do Tesco. Nie chciał robić czegoś ponad swoje siły, więc z zapałem zabrał się za przyrządzanie spaghetti carbonara, nucąc do radiowych przebojów dobiegających z odbiornika, który Hendersonowie zostawili na parapecie. 

Dla Stylesa to nie był dobry dzień. Zaspał i żeby nie spóźnić się na wykłady, nie przygotował sobie śniadania, a nie miał nawet czasu gdzieś wyskoczyć, by kupić dla siebie obiad. Do tego rozładował mu się telefon i wracał do domu, marząc już tylko o dużej, niezdrowej kolacji, prysznicu i łóżku. Kiedy ściągnął buty w przedpokoju, poczuł z kuchni całkiem przyjemny zapach domowego jedzenia, ale jednocześnie dobiegło go stamtąd cichutkie pochlipywanie. 

\- Uhm, Lou, kochanie? - zapytał niepewnie z duszą na ramieniu. - Coś się stało?

Po zajrzeniu do kuchni zastał widok swojego chłopaka siedzącego przy stole i płaczącego w swoje dłonie. Stół był nakryty i znajdowały się na nim dwa talerze z aromatycznie pachnącym makaronem. 

\- Bo… ja chciałem cię jakoś odciążyć, ale jestem beznadziejny i nic nie potrafię… - załkał szatyn. 

\- Skarbie, co ty opowiadasz? - Ukucnął przy nim, odciągając jego dłonie od twarzy.

\- Bo sos wyszedł za rzadki! - zaszlochał, rzucając mu się na szyję. - Przepraszam…

\- Sos... za rzadki... - powtórzył nieco ogłupiały. - I co z tego, kochanie? Na pewno jest pyszny! Chodź, zjemy, jestem piekielnie głodny!

\- Pewnie powiesz, że ci smakuje tylko dlatego, że jesteś miły - burknął Tomlinson, ocierając mokre oczy i patrząc niepewnie, jak ten siada przed swoim talerzem po drugiej stronie stołu.

\- Lou, powiem ci prawdę - obiecał. - Nawet jeśli nie będzie mi smakować, chociaż jestem pewny, że będzie.

\- No dobrze… - Louis pociągnął nosem i przygryzł wargę, zapalając dużą świeczkę, którą wcześniej przygotował, po czym sięgnął po widelec. - Smacznego…

\- Pachnie świetnie - pochwalił. - Carbonara?

\- Mhm… - Szatyn pokiwał głową, nawijając odrobinę na widelec. - Pomyślałem, że to niesprawiedliwe, że zawsze tylko ty dla nas gotujesz i jeszcze będziesz pracował, więc ja też powinienem się nauczyć chociaż paru prostych potraw, żebyś mógł czasem odpocząć…

\- Byłoby cudownie, Lou! - Uśmiechnął się z entuzjazmem i nabrał potrawy na widelec. - Bardzo dobre - powiedział po skosztowaniu. - Rzeczywiście sos trochę za rzadki, a makaron niesolony, co nie zmienia faktu, że i tak jest przepyszne!

\- Cóż… - Ciężarny chłopak znowu pociągnął nosem, też wsadzając sobie trochę makaronu do ust. - Muszę ćwiczyć, żeby się nauczyć, byłoby dziwnie, gdyby wyszło mi od razu idealne, prawda? 

\- Lou, obiad jest wspaniały - zapewnił, sięgając przez stół, by złapać go za rękę. -  _ Ty _ jesteś wspaniały.

\- Zdecydowanie nie jestem, ale nie będę się sprzeczał, jeśli tak widzi mnie mój chłopak. - Louis posłał mu uśmiech i splótł z nim palce. - Jak było dzisiaj na uczelni? Zmęczony?

\- Mmm... - Wpakował do ust makaron. - Zaspałem i nie zdążyłem zrobić sobie nic do jedzenia, cały dzień głodowałem…

\- Zwariowałeś? - sapnął oburzony szatyn, któremu włączył się opiekuńczy instynkt. - Od dzisiaj codziennie wieczorem zostawiam ci jakieś drugie śniadanie w pojemniku w lodówce, więc nawet, jak zaśpisz, to będziesz musiał je jedynie przełożyć do swojego plecaka. Nie będziesz mi chodził głodny, rozumiemy się? 

\- Tak. - Pokiwał radośnie głową. - Jesteś najlepszy...

\- Po prostu się o ciebie troszczę - westchnął, gładząc go kciukiem po dłoni. - A teraz jedz, skoro ci smakuje. Szczerze, to zrobiłem tego trochę za dużo, więc dokładki też są wskazane… - Podrapał się po karku ze skrępowaniem. 

\- Zamawiam jedną! - powiedział z pełnymi ustami. Naprawdę mu smakowało. – Teraz rozumiesz, co czuję ja?

\- Kupiłem też parmezan, jeśli miałbyś ochotę! - przypomniał sobie Tomlinson i wstał od stołu, po czym przyniósł malutką miseczkę ze startym serem. - I… wiem - przyznał niechętnie. - Widziałem, jak ostatnio się wszystkim stresujesz, więc chcę o ciebie zadbać… a ty odczuwasz to podwójnie, bo noszę twoje dziecko… 

\- No właśnie... - przyznał, posypując swoje spaghetti serem. – Nie chcę być zbyt opiekuńczy, wiem, że to irytujące, ale naprawdę się o was martwię.

\- To w porządku, kochanie - złagodniał Louis. - Tak długo, jak dasz mi też zadbać o ciebie i nie zabronisz mi wychodzić z łóżka, nie mam nic przeciwko. 

\- Nie zmusiłbym cię do bezczynnego leżenia w łóżku, o ile nie ma takiej konieczności! - prychnął. - I ja... cieszę się, że jest ktoś, kto się o mnie troszczy, wiesz?

\- A ja cieszę się, że mam się o kogo troszczyć. - Szatyn uśmiechnął się do niego słodko i wstał, stając za jego krzesłem i przytulając się do jego pleców. Pocałował go za uchem. - Skończ sobie tutaj spokojnie jeść i nałóż sobie tyle dokładek, ile chcesz, a ja pójdę przygotować nam kąpiel, hm..? 

\- Jesteś aniołem... - Dotknął jego dłoni i wrócił do swojego makaronu. Tomlinson uśmiechnął się niemal dumny z siebie, przyglądając się przez chwilę, jak ten zajada spaghetti, aż mu się uszy trzęsą, po czym poszedł do łazienki. Ustawił odpowiednią temperaturę wody i nalał ją do wanny, wrzucając do środka kolorowe, musujące kule. Specjalnie dla Harry'ego znalazł brokatowe. Poustawiał z boku ich wszystkie kosmetyki, po czym przygryzł wargę i rozebrał się do bielizny. Możliwe, że kupił coś koronkowego, chcąc sprawić przyjemność Harry'emu… choć nie wiedział, czy mu się to w ogóle spodoba. 

Styles nałożył sobie jeszcze trochę obiadu i spałaszował go szybko. Westchnął głęboko, poklepując swój brzuch i odchylił się na krześle. Czuł się najedzony i szczęśliwy. Wstawił talerz do zlewu i ruszył do łazienki, skuszony wizją odprężającej kąpieli.   
\- Lou, kochanie, już je... - Zamarł, wpatrując się w kochanka. Ten oblizał usta i niepewnie oparł się tyłem o umywalkę, uśmiechając się do niego zachęcająco. Zaczął się bawić wstążeczką z boku majtek, patrząc na niego spod rzęs. 

\- Niespodzianka..? - zaryzykował. 

\- Wyglądasz... - Przełknął, czując, że to już na niego działa. - Niesamowicie... - Powoli do niego podszedł. Louis odetchnął drżąco i sięgnął do jego policzka. 

\- Podoba ci się to..? 

\- Nawet nie wiesz, jak... - Ułożył dłonie na jego biodrach. - Mam ochotę przyprzeć cię do tej ściany i pieprzyć do upadłego…

\- Więc to zrób… - wymamrotał, gładząc go po policzku. - Dzisiaj masz się po prostu odprężyć, weź mnie jak chcesz… - Patrzył na niego błyszczącymi, niemal niewinnymi oczami. 

\- Twój brzuch... - wymruczał, już całując jego szyję.

\- Mogę być, uhm… - szatyn zarumienił się, mięknąc pod jego dotykiem - wypięty..? Obejmiesz mnie w pasie i będziesz pilnował, żebym nie obijał się nim o ścianę… Nawet nie musisz rozbierać mnie z tych majtek, wystarczy, że odsuniesz je na bok… - kusił, odchylając szyję do tyłu i przymykając powieki z przyjemności. Po chwili poczuł pieczenie na pośladku, a po pomieszczeniu rozległ się głośny dźwięk, gdy Harry wymierzył mu klapsa.   
\- Mój chłopiec chyba chce zostać ukarany, hmmm?

\- Uch… - jęknął, trzepocząc rzęsami i chowając rozpaloną twarz w jego piersi. - Nie, tatusiu… chciałem cię tylko zadowolić… 

\- Paradując przede mną w samych kusych majteczkach? - Ścisnął jego pośladek.

\- Tak… - sapnął, gdy Harry przycisnął go do siebie, żeby mógł poczuć, jak twardy już był. - Byłem bezczelny, tatusiu, prawda..? - Wczepił palce w jego bluzkę. - Przepraszam, teraz już będę grzeczny, powiedz mi tylko, co mam robić… 

\- Teraz musisz dostać karę - poinformował go, wsuwając palce pod koronki i dotykając dziurki.

\- Tatusiu, aach!, proszę, nie… - spróbował jeszcze, drżąc, gdy ten się z nim droczył. - Naprawdę będę grzeczny, przecież podobają ci się te majteczki… 

\- Podobają - przyznał, wsuwając w niego palec. - Dlatego dostaniesz tylko dwadzieścia klapsów - zdecydował.

\-  _ Tylko _ ..? - stęknął szatyn, wciąż czując na swojej pupie pieczenie po uderzeniu jego wielkiej dłoni. - Tatusiu, nie, proszę, obciągnę ci lepiej..! - błagał, chwytając jego drugą rękę. 

\- To też - powiedział, poruszając w nim palcem. - A teraz grzecznie się obróć i wypnij pupę.

Ciężarny chłopak przełknął ślinę i pociągnął nosem, odwracając się, gdy ten wysunął z niego palca i oparł się o umywalkę, wypinając się do niego lękliwie.  _ Harry zamierzał go teraz sprać..? W porządku, w takim razie jutro zrobi sobie seksowne zdjęcia w tych majteczkach i wyśle mu je dokładnie w środku jakiegoś wykładu…  _

\- Och, kochanie, wyglądasz niesamowicie - pochwalił, na razie po prostu obmacując go i ocierając się o niego twardym penisem. Ten widok niesamowicie go podniecał.

\- Tylko dla ciebie, tatusiu - wydukał, samemu czując, jak jego członek twardnieje w fikuśnej bieliźnie. - Mogę sobie kupić ich więcej, jeśli chcesz… chcesz, tatusiu? 

\- Chcę, kochanie... - Pocałował go za uchem i dał mu pierwszego, zupełnie lekkiego klapsa. Louis jęknął, wyginając się do jego dotyku. Uwielbiał czuć jego dłonie na swoim ciele, to odbierało mu zawsze zmysły, a wiedział, że dzisiaj będzie między nimi wyjątkowo gorąco. Różowy skrawek materiału dodał ich życiu seksualnemu tyle pikanterii, że wiedział, że jutro od razu po zajęciach popędzi do galerii po kilka kolejnych par. Kolejne kilka muśnięć rozpaliło go jeszcze bardziej, zostawiając niemal pijanego przyjemnością, gdy Harry odsunął się.   
\- A teraz obciągniesz tatusiowi…

Pokiwał zapalczywie głową i opadł przed nim na kolana, sięgając trzęsącymi się dłońmi do jego rozporka. Kiedy udało mu się zsunąć jego czarne, obcisłe dżinsy, brunet usiadł na brzegu wanny, a on odetchnął drżąco i ustawił się w pozycji na czworaka, tak, że kiedy pochylił się do jego penisa i wziął go w usta, młodszy miał doskonały widok na jego kształtne pośladki tylko nieco przykryte delikatną koronką. 

Styles odchylił głowę i pozwolił sobie rozkoszować się tym uczuciem chwilę, zanim sięgnął palcami do jego dziurki. Louis zadygotał, kiedy dwa nachalne palce wtargnęły do jego wnętrza. Wpuścił je głęboko i jęknął wokół jego członka, gdy przeszył go znajomy prąd przyjemności. Zacisnął się wokół nich i zaczął ssać go mocniej, niczym cukierka. Harry pojękiwał, poruszając biodrami i rozciągając go, by był gotowy na jego penisa. Szatyn i tak pomału rozpadał się od jego palców, pozwalając mu pieprzyć swoje usta. 

\- Jesteś gotowy? - dopytał jakiś czas później, wyciągając z niego palce.

\- Tak, tatusiu, proszę… - wychrypiał, unosząc na niego załzawione oczy. 

\- Dobrze, kochanie, już, byłeś taki dzielny - chwalił. - Odwróć się i wypnij, tatuś zaraz zrobi ci dobrze, tak?

Szatyn na miękkich kolanach wykonał jego polecenie, drżąc w oczekiwaniu. Harry odsunął jego majteczki na bok i przesunął kilka razy penisem po wejściu, zanim się w niego wsunął. Kręgosłup mniejszego chłopaka wygiął się pod jego ciałem, a on sam głośno jęknął, przyjmując w siebie całego penisa naraz. 

\- Och! - Brunet wydał z siebie przeciągły jęk. - Taki wspaniały, taki ciasny! - wymamrotał, poruszając biodrami. Tomlinson przygryzł wargę, by nie zaszlochać z rozkoszy, gdy Harry muskał jego słodki punkt i pozwalał mu się po prostu posuwać wedle uznania młodszego, starając się utrzymać w swojej pozycji, bo miał wrażenie, jakby jego kończyny nie miały już kości. Po kilku kolejnych ruchach, brunet sięgnął dłonią do jego penisa, pieszcząc go przez materiał majtek. Louis jęknął głośno, bo cały już ociekał preejakulatem. Nie minęło długo, nim koronki nie stały się po prostu przemoczone. Coraz bardziej szumiało mu w uszach, Styles przytłaczał go w cudowny sposób. Nie zwracał w ogóle uwagi na kolana i łokcie otarte od dywanu. 

\- Nie słyszę cię, kochanie... - powiedział w pewnym momencie Harry, mocniej skręcając rękę. Szatyn niemal zapłakał, kwiląc z przyjemności. 

\- Tak, tatusiu, tak dobrze..! 

Styles uśmiechnął się triumfalnie, podgryzając jego szyję i pracując na jego penisie. Koronka ocierała się o niego, jeszcze potęgując doznania. a zaciskające się mięśnie zwiastowały szybki koniec. Tomlinson pociągnął nosem i sam zaczął się na niego gorączkowo nabijać, pragnąc, by ten w nim doszedł. Harry w końcu nie wytrzymał dłużej i doszedł w jego wnętrzu. jęcząc cicho. Louis, jakby tylko czekał na to, aż się w nim rozleje, z małym okrzykiem doszedł w swoje majteczki, a łokcie się pod nim ugięły i opadł policzkiem na zimną podłogę, drżąc. Niemal od razu został przyciągnięty do uścisku.   
\- Mój najcudowniejszy... - usłyszał przy uchu. - Czym sobie na ciebie zasłużyłem?...

\- Kocham cię… - wymamrotał wyczerpany, szukając jego dłoni. - Po prostu cię kocham… 

\- Ja też... - odpowiedział, zanim przekręcił się na bok i przytulił do siebie. Był wymęczony.

\- Chodźmy… do wanny… - poprosił Louis, polegując na nim i wzdychając. - A potem pójdziemy po prostu spać, hm..? 

\- Co tylko chcesz... - wydusił, z trudem podciągając się na nogi. Szatyn jęknął, przytrzymując się wanny i idąc w jego ślady. Był cały obolały, a dodatkowo było mu niewygodnie w brudnej bieliźnie. Skrzywił się i pozbył się jej, po czym uśmiechnął się na widok rozmemłanego Harry'ego. Zdecydowanie był z siebie dumny. 

\- Jesteś niesamowity... - powiedział Styles, układając się w wannie i przyciągając go między swoje nogi.

\- Odprężyłeś się..? - dopytał starszy, wyciągając swoje nogi i opierając się wygodnie o niego. Ciepła, pachnąca woda była zbawienna na jego wyczerpanie.

\- Mmm... przez chwilę nie wiedziałem nawet, jak do cholery się nazywam - zachichotał, odchylając głowę w tył.

\- Cieszę się, że poprawiłem twój dzień. - Louis uśmiechnął się i przekręcił twarz w bok, by go pocałować. - To tak, żebyś wiedział, że nawet jako małżeństwo nie będziemy się nudzić… 

\- O tak, mój dzień jest teraz cudowny... - przyznał bez skrępowania.

\- Planowałem jeszcze zrobić ci masaż, ale to chyba jednak jutro rano, na razie nie czuję tyłka - zachichotał, sięgając po gąbkę. 

\- Masaż poczeka - potwierdził Harry. - Teraz mam już ochotę tylko iść do łóżka…

\- Wymęczyłem tatusia..? - zamruczał, namydlając swoje ciało. 

\- I to jeszcze jak... - Cmoknął go niedbale we włosy.

\- Umyj mi plecy - poprosił po chwili, podając mu gąbkę. - Ja też się tobą zaraz zajmę - obiecał. 

\-  _ Już _ się mną zająłeś... - przyznał, posłusznie rozprowadzając na jego plecach mydło.

\- Ale zajmę jeszcze bardziej - westchnął i kiedy Styles skończył go myć, wstał na swoich kolanach i usiadł na nim okrakiem, zaczynając myć delikatnie jego ciało. Uwielbiał to, ich domowe życie, mimo że to był dopiero jego początek, a oni jeszcze się nie rozpakowali. 

\- Lou, to ja powinienem się zajmować wami... - westchnął, pocierając jego plecy.

\- Hazza, nie świruj - zaśmiał się szatyn, przewracając czule oczami. Wylał na jego włosy sporo szamponu i zaczął go wmasowywać w jego długie loki. - Wiem, że masz małą obsesję na punkcie bycia za nas odpowiedzialnym, na punkcie bycia moim  _ mężczyzną _ , ale to nie znaczy, że nie możesz czasem dać mi się o siebie zatroszczyć. Ty też potrzebujesz odpoczynku, a mi na razie nic nie jest, nie musisz wokół mnie skakać, tak? 

\- Przepraszam, Lou! - miauknał, przytulając się do niego. - To silniejsze ode mnie... W końcu nosisz pod sercem  _ nasze _ dziecko, tak?

\- Tak, i właśnie dlatego mi też włącza się instynkt opiekuńczy wobec mojej  _ rodziny.  _ \- Uśmiechnął się, cmokając go w policzek. - Także wobec ciebie, bo dzidziuś jest u mnie bezpieczny i czuję, że nic mu nie jest. A ty tak się ostatnio wszystkim przejmujesz, zamartwiasz i stresujesz, że obawiam się, że mi niedługo osiwiejesz… więc po prostu pozwól sobie czasem na relaks, okej..? 

\- Dobrze - skapitulował w końcu. - Rozpracujemy to wspólnie, hm? - zapytał, sięgając po słuchawke prysznicu, by ich spłukać.

\- Oczywiście, że tak, mamy na to mnóstwo czasu. - Tomlinson pocałował go delikatnie i zmrużył śmiesznie oczy, gdy ten zaczął spłukiwać pianę z jego włosów.   

\- Kiedy kolejna wizyta? - spytał nagle, wychodząc już z wanny i sięgając po puchaty ręcznik, by ich wytrzeć.

\- Hmm… umawiałem się od razu po ostatniej, ale kiedy to miało być… - zastanowił się na głos, przyjmując jego dłoń i marszcząc brwi przy wychodzeniu z wanny. Nagle zamarł. - Och… To chyba już w poniedziałek… ale muszę jeszcze sprawdzić godzinę. 

\- Ten poniedziałek? - upewnił się, marszcząc brwi. - Oczywiście idziemy razem, tak?

\- Tak, szybko to zleciało… - Louis sam się dziwił. Wskoczył do niego pod ręcznik, nieco drżąc. - I oczywiście, że idziesz ze mną zobaczyć swoje dziecko na żywo. Tylko, że ta lekarka przyjmuje tylko do piętnastej, więc na pewno będziemy musieli opuścić jakieś zajęcia… 

\- Mówi się trudno. - Wzruszył ramionami, osuszając kochanka. Pociągnął go od razu do sypialni. - Padam.

\- Moje oczy też się kleją - zachichotał ciężarny chłopak i gdy Harry po prostu walnął się do ich łóżka tak, jak stał, nagi i z wciąż ociekającymi oczami, on ubrał się najpierw w jego powyciąganą koszulkę ze Stonesami, która sięgała mu do połowy ud, po czym pochylił się do swojej torby i wyciągnął z niej swój terminarz, w którym zapisywał wszystkie terminy oddawania referatów i egzaminów, a teraz była tam także data kolejnej wizyty, otoczona malutkimi serduszkami. Uśmiechnął się pod nosem, przekładając tam swój egzemplarz zdjęcia usg z przodu kalendarza i uniósł znad niego wzrok.

\- Tak, ten poniedziałek. O trzynastej. 

\- Chodź już do mnie! - zamarudził Styles, wyciągając dłonie.

\- Idę, przylepo - parsknął, odkładając terminarz na jego miejsce i wstał, gasząc po drodze światło. Odchylił kołdrę i wszedł pod nią zgrabnie, układając się wygodnie na poduszkach po swojej stronie. - Ustawiłeś alarm na jutro? - upewnił się jeszcze, bo tym razem to on zaczynał wcześniej zajęcia i nie chciał, by chłopak zaspał na swoje. 

\- Tak, mam ustawiony osobny alarm na każdy dzień tygodnia - poinformował. - To co, odbiorę cię spod wydziału o dwunastej? - zaproponował.

\- Mhm, muszę jeszcze wstąpić na pocztę - przypomniał sobie, odwracając się na bok tak, by leżeć twarzą do niego. - Kolejki też są tam niezłe…

\- Pójdziemy po wizycie, okej? Wolałbym się nie spóźnić…

\- Nie spóźnimy się, skarbie - zachichotał, ale przytaknął głową w zgodzie. 

\- Chciałbym już zobaczyć malucha... - westchnął ciężko.

\- Zobaczysz… - Uśmiechnął się czule, gładząc go po policzku. - A jak pójdzie dobrze, to możemy nawet usłyszeć bicie jego serduszka… minimalnie, bo minimalnie, ale to i tak musi być niesamowite… 

\- Wciąż to do mnie nie dociera... - przyznał zakłopotany. - Że tam,  _ w tobie _ , jest  _ życie _ …

\- Prawda? - zachichotał, przytulając się do niego. - Mi też ciężko w to uwierzyć, bo jeszcze go nie czuję, ale…  _ naprawdę _ tam jest, zobaczysz… 

\- To takie dziwne... - Popatrzył na niego przepraszająco. - Przyjaźniliśmy się całe życie, Lou... I... Wciąż nie mogę uwierzyć, że nosisz  _ nasze _ dziecko.

\- Dla mnie to też niesamowite, jeszcze w październiku sądziłem, że już na zawsze pozostaniemy tylko przyjaciółmi… - Pokręcił głową, parskając z niedowierzaniem. - A teraz jestem z tobą w trzecim miesiącu ciąży i mieszkamy we własnym domu… 

\- Cieszę się, że twoi rodzice mnie nie zabili, gdy dowiedzieli się, że cię zaciążyłem... - zachichotał przekornie.

\- Gdyby to zrobili, zostałbym wdowcem jeszcze przed ślubem - zaśmiał się i walnął go w ramię. - I nie bądź taki cwany, Styles. Nie zaciążyłeś mnie sam z siebie, to ja musiałem przekonywać cię do seksu. 

\- Lou... - Spojrzał na niego. - Ja... obiecuję, że ci się prawidłowo oświadczę. - Oblizał wargi. - Jak uzupełnimy wyprawkę dla malucha i zrobimy remont... Po prostu są teraz ważniejsze wydatki…

\- Skarbie, ja wiem. - Szatyn ścisnął uspokajająco jego dłoń. - Potem zresztą pieluchy, mleko i wszystko też będzie pochłaniało co najmniej połowę naszych finansów, nie jestem o to zły. Poczekam, najważniejsze, że będę miał cię u boku, z papierkiem czy bez. 

\- Znaczy... Możemy iść do urzędu nawet jutro - zadeklarował, ściskając jego rękę. - Po prostu... Uhm... Chcę to zrobić tak, jak zawsze chciałeś…

\- Wiem, i dlatego nie mam nic przeciwko czekaniu. - Splótł ich palce z uśmiechem. - Nie zamartwiaj się, hm? I tak mam już o wiele więcej, niż oczekiwałem... 

\- To dobrze... - mruknął sennie. - Dobranoc, kochanie... - wymamrotał, układając się wygodnie.

\- Dobranoc, moja miłości… - Wydął usta z rozczuleniem, gdy oczy same mu się zamknęły. Miał najbardziej uroczego faceta na świecie. Przykrył go szczelniej kołdrą i ułożył głowę na jego piersi, po czym sam postanowił zasnąć. W końcu musiał wstać jutro wcześnie, żeby zostawić Harry’emu jakiś lunch w lodówce, tak jak obiecał… 


	7. Chapter 7

Następnego dnia, zgodnie z ich ustaleniami, Harry czekał na kochanka pod wydziałem, pojadając drugą z kanapek, które ten mu przygotował i scrollował instagrama.

\- Cześć, kochanie! - Louis wyleciał z auli, porzucając za sobą przewracającą oczami Leigh i wpadł mu w ramiona. - Tęskniłem… 

\- Ja też... - Harry zachichotał i okręcił go. - Gotowy? - Splótł z nim palce, ciągnąc go w stronę przystanku.

\- Mhm! - Uśmiechnął się do niego promiennie, machając wesoło ich dłońmi. - Rozpoczęcie weekendu od zobaczenia swojego malucha brzmi świetnie! 

\- Dokładnie! - potwierdził, poprawiając pasek torby na ramieniu. - Na poznanie płci jeszcze za wcześnie, ale przynajmniej dowiemy się, jak się rozwija! A ty, jak się dzisiaj czujesz?

\- Mentalnie szczęśliwy! - Wyszczerzył się. - A fizycznie, cóż… musiałem wyjść z pierwszego wykładu, żeby zwymiotować śniadanie, no i tyłek mnie boli… 

\- Och, kochanie... - zmartwił się. - Co sobie zrobiłeś na śniadanie? - dopytał.

\- Tylko Cheeriosy z mlekiem i kawę zbożową… - Zrobił smutną minkę. - Nie sądziłem, że nie stoleruję nawet tego… 

\- Uhm, to pewnie przez mleko... - westchnął. - Zapytamy lekarkę, co z tym zrobić, hm? A co do tej drugiej części... - Zsunął dłoń na jego pośladki. - Spróbuję ci to jakoś wynagrodzić…

\- Tak..? - Louis uśmiechnął się, patrząc na niego z błyskiem w oku. - Jak..?

\- Masz jakieś pomysły, czy zdasz się na mnie?

\- Dam ci wolną rękę - odparł po chwili zastanowienia, szturchając go żartobliwie ramieniem. - Pozwolę ci się wykazać inwencją. 

\- W porządku. - Mrugnął do niego. - Nasz autobus! - powiedział, zrywając się, by pomachać kierowcy.

  
Pół godziny później wysiadali już na odpowiednim przystanku.   
\- Gdzie teraz? - zapytał Harry, rozglądając się niepewnie.

\- Tam. - Tomlinson pociągnął go za róg ulicy. Przychodnię od razu można było rozpoznać po ciężarnych ludziach wchodzących i wychodzących z budynku. 

\- Mamy jeszcze trochę czasu... - oznajmił Harry po spojrzeniu w telefon i wskazał niewielką kawiarnię. - Masz ochotę na ciastko?

\- Na ciastko..? - Louis natychmiast spojrzał na niego z uwielbieniem. - Na ciastko zawsze!

\- Może znajdzie się też jakaś bezkofeinowa kawa albo herbata. - Uśmiechnął się i pociągnął go do kawiarni.   
Pod gabinetem byli dwadzieścia minut później, zażegnawszy chwilowy kryzys, gdy w lokalu nie mieli ciasta czekoladowego. Szatyn bawił się kilkoma folderami o męskiej ciąży, które tym razem znalazł w poczekalni i spojrzał na swojego chłopaka. 

\- Stresujesz się? - zapytał, widząc, jak ten skubie swoje usta. 

\- Trochę... - przyznał, przechylając swój kubek z kawą.

\- Czym? - Pokręcił czule głową i chwycił jego dłoń. -Z maleństwem wszystko jest w porządku, obiecuję. 

\- Wiem! - westchnął. - Po prostu... - Wzruszył ramionami. - To po prostu coraz bardziej do mnie dociera... Będę ojcem... A jak nie podołam?!

\- Hazz… - jęknął, wsuwając broszury do swojej torby i wstając, by usiąść mu na kolanach. Objął jego policzki dłońmi, by ten spojrzał mu w oczy. - Kochanie, uwielbiasz dzieci, jesteś z nimi dobry. Na punkcie swojego własnego zwariujesz jeszcze bardziej! Jasne, będzie ciężko, bo wciąż studiujemy, ale po spojrzeniu na tę małą twarzyczkę będziesz sobie przypominał, że mimo załamań warto się starać, tak? 

\- Nie będziesz zły, jeśli coś zawalę? - spytał niemal płaczliwie.

\- Niby co miałbyś zawalić..? - Spojrzał mu łagodnie w oczy i musnął jego usta swoimi. - Jesteś najlepszym chłopakiem, jakiego znam, tak..? _Już teraz_ wziąłeś za nas odpowiedzialność, a jak powiedziałem ci o dziecku, to się ucieszyłeś, tak? Będzie dobrze, obiecuję. Jesteśmy w tym razem, nie będziesz wszystkiego robił sam, tak? 

Styles nieszczęśliwie pokiwał głową i w tym momencie zostali zawołani do gabinetu.

\- W porządku, skarbie, chodź, zobaczymy naszego malucha - zachęcił go Louis, wstając z niego i wyciągając do niego dłoń. Ten bez wahania ją chwycił i po chwili siedzieli już przed uśmiechniętą lekarką.   
\- Witam, panie Tomlinson! A to, jak mniemam, tata? - Wskazała na Harry’ego, otrzymując nieśmiałe skinięcie. - W porządku. Jak się pan czuje? - zapytała, otwierając kartę.

\- Właściwie wciąż tak samo - westchnął, przysuwając się do swojego chłopaka. - Poranne mdłości, ciągły apetyt na słodycze i humorki, chociaż chyba trochę ich mniej… No i doszło do tego pobudzenie seksualne, a dodatkowo włącza mi się jakiś taki… instynkt opiekuńczy..? 

\- Czyli wszystko w normie... - Pokiwała do siebie głową. - Pije pan herbatę imbirową, jak zaleciłam?

\- Tak, Harry tego pilnuje. - Uśmiechnął się do swojego chłopaka, który siedział obok lekko podenerwowany. - Ale i tak praktycznie wszystko, co zjem przed południem, ląduje w muszli sedesowej, a także wszystko, co nie podpasuje dziecku, a zaznaczam, że jednego dnia coś lubi, a drugiego już nie - westchnął ciężko. 

\- Hm, wybredny maluszek... - zachichotała nieco. - W porządku, przepiszę ci coś na złagodzenie mdłości, a teraz zapraszam na fotel, zobaczymy, jak się ma dziecko…

Louis wstał, ciągnąc ze sobą dziwnie milczącego Stylesa do kozetki. Oblizał usta i ułożył się na niej, podwijając swój sweter w górę, by lekarka mogła nałożyć  tam żel. 

Harry chwycił kochanka za rękę, wpatrując się w ciemny ekran, na którym po chwili pojawiły się jakieś szare plamy. Lekarka w skupieniu marszczyła brwi, by w końcu się uśmiechnąć i postukać palcem w jakieś miejsce.   
\- Tutaj, widzicie?

Szatyn zmarszczył brwi, próbując zlokalizować to, co widziała ona. Po chwili uśmiechnął się szeroko, widząc kształt dziecka. 

\- Mhm… - westchnął szczęśliwie. Harry przyłożył dłoń do ust, czując łzy pod powiekami.  _ Naprawdę tam było! _

\- Wszystko z nim w porządku..? - dopytał Tomlinson, ściskając dłoń swojego chłopaka. - Nie jest za małe..? 

\- Jest małe, to prawda, ale w granicach normy - zapewniła. - Nie ma żadnych powodów do niepokoju.

\- A… jest szansa na posłuchanie serduszka..? - zapytał z nadzieją. 

\- Oczywiście, poczekajcie jeszcze chwilę... - poprosiła, sprawdzając jeszcze kilka rzeczy i mierząc ich dziecko. W końcu nacisnęła jakiś przycisk i w pomieszczeniu rozległo się bicie serduszka. Louis zamarł, słysząc ten dźwięk. To na pewno nie było bicie jego serca, ponieważ to przez chwilę zgubiło swój rytm. To było niesamowite, słyszeć, jak z jego brzucha dobiega bicie malutkiego serduszka… Spojrzał na Harry'ego z łzami w oczach. Ten otwarcie już płakał, uśmiechając się jak głupi i ściskając jego dłoń.   
\- Nasze maleństwo…

Szatyn zaśmiał się przez łzy i wychylił, by go pocałować. 

\- Mógłbym zasypiać do tego dźwięku…

\- Mogę wam go nagrać - zaproponowała lekarka, uśmiechając się do nich.

\- Poprosimy! - Tomlinson pokiwał energicznie głową, nie potrafiąc odlepić wzroku od ekranu. 

\- W dwóch kopiach... - poprosił od razu Harry, przyglądając się kobiecie.

\- Oczywiście - przytaknęła, podając Louisowi papier, by wytarł żel z brzucha. 

Zaraz po tym podeszła do swojego komputera.   
\- To chwilę potrwa, kochani - uprzedziła, a Harry zajął jej krzesło przy Louisie.

Szatyn wyrzucił brudne ręczniki papierowe do kosza i uśmiechnął się do swojego brzucha, głaszcząc go lekko. Nigdy w życiu nie sądził, że może być w ciąży, ale teraz nie wyobrażał sobie tego inaczej. Po chwili pojawiły się na nim dłonie bruneta.   
\- Kocham was…

Tomlinson uniósł wzrok znad brzucha na swojego chłopaka i uśmiechnął się do niego. 

\- My ciebie też… teraz wierzysz, że tam jest? - zachichotał. 

\- Mmm... wierzyłem już wcześniej, po prostu w momencie, w którym je  _ widzisz _ i  _ słyszysz _ ... - Przytulił się do niego.   
Kilka minut później lekarka wręczyła im dwie płyty.    
\- Jest nawet krótkie wideo. - Puściła im oczko.

\- Jest pani najlepsza, dziękujemy! - ucieszył się Louis, wstając w końcu z kozetki z pomocą młodszego chłopaka. - Uhm, ostatnio nie zapytałem, ale… na kiedy wyznaczyła mi pani termin porodu..? 

Doktor spojrzała w ekran monitora.   
\- Jeśli wszystko pójdzie zgodnie z planem, to 21 lipca... to w porządku? - zmartwiła się.

\- Długo - zaśmiał się szatyn, uważnie chowając płytę i zdjęcia do swojego terminarza. - Uhm, a… tak z ciekawości... może pani określić, kiedy doszło do poczęcia..? 

\- Hm, to jedenasty tydzień, więc zakładam, że około siedemnastego października?

Tomlinson zarumienił się krwiście. Siedemnasty faktycznie był dniem ich pierwszego razu, a on nie przejął się za bardzo tym, że prezerwatywa odrobinę zsunęła się z Harry’ego, gdy go z siebie wyciągał. No i proszę, trzy miesiące później są u ginekologa, spodziewając się dziecka. 

\- Cóż, możliwe, że wtedy miałeś dni płodne - wyjaśniła. - I wtedy nawet użycie prezerwatywy nie daje stuprocentowej pewności, lepiej użyć podwójnego zabezpieczenia. - Uśmiechnęła się. - Kolejna wizyta za miesiąc, chyba, że coś by się działo, to dzwoń, tak?

\- Tak; dziękujemy, pani doktor. - Louis wstał i uścisnął jej dłoń, po czym odebrał od niej kolejną receptą i wyszedł z gabinetu ze swoim chłopakiem obok. Harry zachichotał, splatając z nim dłoń.   
\- To nam się udało, hm?

\- Martwię się o twoje plemniki - odpowiedział szatyn z udawaną śmiertelną powagą. - Tylko dostałeś się do środka, a już zrobiłeś dziecko. W takim tempie cały czas będę w ciąży. Chyba będziemy musieli zamienić się rolami po porodzie…  

\- Brzuszek ci pasuje... - powiedział tylko, puszczając mu oczko. - Ale cóż, też nie mam nic przeciwko zamianie... - dodał niepewnie.

\- Ach, właśnie! - Tomlinson walnął się w czoło i zahamował gwałtownie, odwracając się i z powrotem uchylając drzwi gabinetu. - Przepraszam, pani doktor, ale zapomniałem zapytać wcześniej; czy gdybym ja kogoś, uhm, penetrował… byłoby to szkodliwe dla dziecka czy..? 

Kobieta uniosła wzrok znad papierów.    
\- Tylko, o ile nie będziesz ściskał brzucha.

\- Tyle chciałem wiedzieć. Dziękuję i miłego dnia. - Louis pokiwał głową i wycofał się z gabinetu, znowu zamykając drzwi. Odwrócił się do Harry’ego i wzruszył ramionami na jego rozdziawioną buzię. - No co? Chciałem wiedzieć. 

\- Już chcesz mnie pieprzyć! - powiedział z oburzeniem.

\- Nie powiem, że nie - zachichotał szatyn, chwytając jego ramię. - No już, nie dąsaj się. Tylko czasami. Na co dzień to ty wciąż będziesz dominantem, mój ty  _ mężczyzno _ … - łasił się do niego. 

\- Nie o to chodzi! - jęknął. - Po prostu... dziecko... - westchnął, widząc jego minę. - Trochę się boję…

\- Przecież to jest dosłownie to samo, co wtedy, gdy ty mnie pieprzysz. - Zmarszczył brwi. - Tak długo, jak nie naciskamy na brzuch, dla malucha to tylko kołysanie. 

\- Ja wiem... - Ścisnął jego dłoń. - Ja wiem... Po prostu... - Wzruszył ramionami. - Boję się... - powtórzył.

\- Och, w porządku! - Tomlinson przewrócił oczami, zabierając dłoń z jego uścisku i maszerując naprzód. 

\- Lou! - Dogonił go i złapał za ramię. - Ja  _ chcę _ ! - powtórzył. - Tylko się boję…

\- A myślisz, że ja się nie boję być w ciąży? - Spiorunował go wzrokiem. - Ale popatrz, jakoś nie miałem wyboru! Chcę tego dziecka i je teraz dla nas noszę, a ty się tylko wymawiasz! 

\- Nie wymawiam! Mówię ci otwarcie o swoich obawach, a ty, zamiast mnie uspokoić, masz pretensje! - Wygiął usta w podkówkę. - Chodź, wracamy na zajęcia.

\- O, świetnie, co jeszcze robię źle? - prychnął, odsuwając się od niego. - Sam sobie wracaj na zajęcia, bo to też pewnie robię źle! - syknął i nie dał mu szansy na odpowiedź, podchodząc do recepcji, by zarezerwować od razu kolejną wizytę. 

\- Louis! - Pobiegł za nim. - Nie zachowujmy się tak... - poprosił. - Nic nie robisz źle.

Tomlinson zignorował go, witając się z kobietą za kontuarem i prosząc ją o zapisanie go na wizytę za miesiąc. Podał jej numer swojej karty. 

\- Lou! - jęknął sfrustrowany, ale nie uzyskawszy odpowiedzi, po prostu odwrócił się na pięcie i wyszedł z budynku. Louis przygryzł wargę, ale nie obejrzał się za nim, nie chcąc przyznawać, że zrobił scenę. W tym momencie był na to zbyt zirytowany. Po ustaleniu z pielęgniarką dokładnej godziny, westchnął ciężko, wychodząc na mroźne, styczniowe powietrze. Nie chciało mu się wracać na uczelnię na jedne zajęcia ani tym bardziej do domu, więc postanowił po prostu połazić trochę po mieście, chowając zmarznięte dłonie w kieszeniach. I tak miał rozejrzeć się za większymi ubraniami… 

\- Louis? - Harry uniósł się z ławki, na której siedział. - Co robisz?

Ten podskoczył zaskoczony, łapiąc się za serce.

\- Jezu, nie strasz mnie tak… - wymamrotał, po czym wzruszył ramionami, spuszczając wzrok i grzebiąc swoim butem w śniegu. - Idę. 

\- Gdzie? - Zmarszczył brwi.

\- Nie wiem jeszcze - burknął, poprawiając pasek torby na swoim ramieniu. 

\- Chodź. - Wyciągnął do niego dłoń, uśmiechając się ładnie. Szatyn łypnął na niego podejrzliwie, ale po chwili przyjął jego dłoń, rumieniąc się lekko. 

\- Chciałeś wracać na zajęcia - przypomniał mu. 

\- Ty jesteś ważniejszy. - Wzruszył ramionami .  Louis mimowolnie się uśmiechnął i przytulił do niego. 

\- Okej. Myślałem o kupieniu większych ubrań - przyznał. 

\- Mmm, możemy podjechać do centrum. Może wybierzemy też coś dla malucha?

\- Ale tylko jakieś neutralne ciuszki, bo nie znamy jeszcze płci - przypomniał, ciągnąc go za dłoń w stronę przystanku. 

\- Oczywiście - potwierdził. - I też nie za dużo... - Sprawdził rozkład jazdy w telefonie. - Możemy się przespacerować, albo poczekać na autobus - zaproponował.

\- Trochę ruchu dobrze mi zrobi - zdecydował szatyn. 

\- To idziemy! - ucieszył się i pociągnął go w tamtą stronę.

\- Najpierw do dziecięcego, co? - zachichotał, widząc jego minę za każdym razem, gdy mijali jakąś witrynę z malutkimi ubrankami. 

\- Skąd wiedziałeś? - zachichotał. - Zawsze chciałem wejść do takiego sklepu, ale nigdy nie miałem po co…

\- Znam cię przecież jak własną kieszeń. - Uśmiechnął się i, nie przedłużając, wciągnął go do najbliższego sklepu. - A teraz możesz sobie wyrobić kartę stałego klienta, tatusiu…

\- Ty też,  _ tatusiu _ \- parsknął i zaczął się rozglądać po sklepie.

\- Ja na pewno. - Pacnął go w ramię, ale zaraz się rozproszył, widząc malutkie, różowe śpioszki w białe groszki. - Jakie urocze… - zachwycił się, dotykając mięciutkiego materiału. 

\- Prawda? - zachwycił się. - Jakie maleńkie!

\- Jak twoja dłoń - zachichotał, biorąc najmniejszy rozmiar i przykładając je do jego ręki. 

\- O boże, przecież ja je zgniotę! - zmartwił się.

\- Typowy ojciec. - Louis przewrócił czule oczami i pogłaskał go delikatnie po policzku. - Nie zgnieciesz, skarbie, nie martw się. Jestem pewien, że będziesz obchodził się z nim jak z jajkiem, zresztą instynktownie poczujesz, jak je nosić. 

\- A jak zrobię mu coś innego? - zaczął panikować.

\- Hazza,  _ obiecuję _ , że nie skrzywdzisz naszej kruszynki, okej? - Stanął na palcach i go pocałował. - Zobaczysz, że wszystko szybko załapiemy, a na początku możemy mieć twoją mamę do pomocy, tak..? 

\- Tak, okej... - Przytaknął, odkładając śpioszki i chwycił żółte. - Zobacz te!

\- Te bierzemy na pewno - zdecydował po sprawdzeniu materiału i ceny, po czym wrzucił je do koszyka. - W końcu to będzie twoje bananowe dziecko… 

\- Nawet ma bananowe ściany w pokoju! - zachichotał i przesunął się do kolejnego regału.

\- Pupilek tatusia… - Uśmiechnął się do niego i zrobił minę, gdy zobaczył malutki, niebieski sweterek. 

\- I kto to mówi... - prychnął. - Te wszystkie rzeczy są takie urocze! - jęknął, podnosząc granatowe onesie w malutkie gwiazdki.

\- Cóż… nasz maluch nie będzie narzekał na brak wyboru - stwierdził szatyn, wzdychając z zachwytu na widok malutkich, szarych dresów i szybko wrzucając do koszyka. - Umrzemy z rozczulenia, a jeśli dostanie twoje dołeczki, to już w ogóle… 

\- Ale twoje oczy! - zastrzegł.

\- Mhm, zaklep to sobie u tego na górze. - Przewrócił oczami i po jego błagalnym spojrzeniu, dorzucił do zakupów także onesie. - Powinniśmy kupić mu jakieś body i więcej śpioszków…

\- Hm... - Rozejrzał się i po chwili trzymał już w garści sześciopak uroczych białych body w różne wzorki. - Te są z krótkim rękawem, może lepiej te z długim?...

\- Sam nie wiem… - Louis przygryzł wargę. - Urodzi się latem...

\- Ale w  _ Anglii _ ... - powiedział z naciskiem. - Jak będzie zimno?

\- No dobrze - parsknął. - Weźmy z długim. 

\- Ale z kolei w dzień może być za zimno! - jęknął. - Weźmy oba?

\- Po co mnie w ogóle pytasz? - prychnął. - Znasz się lepiej!

\- Pytam o zdanie! - jęknął. - Lou, jak myślisz?

\- Weź oba, mogą być dni cieplejsze i chłodniejsze. - Wzruszył ramionami. 

\- Kocham cię! - ucieszył się i ucałował go, zanim wrzucił je do koszyka. - Które ze śpioszków ci się podobają?

\- Te różowe… - Wydął usta, a widząc jego minę, dodał: - Hazzy, proszę… nawet, jeśli to będzie chłopiec, to nic się nie stanie, jak będzie miał jedne różowe śpioszki, prawda..? 

\- Hm, w porządku - zgodził się bez wahania. - W sumie będzie za mały, żeby się tym przejmować…

\- Dziękuję! - Zarzucił mu ręce na szyję i pocałował go, po czym pobiegł po wypatrzone śpioszki. 

\- Możemy chyba wziąć jeszcze jedne, hm? - Przejrzał zawartość koszyka.

\- Ja nie zamierzam oszczędzać na dziecku - zapowiedział od razu, rozglądając się po wieszaczkach. Po chwili uśmiechnął się szeroko i ściągnął biało-seledynowe z rysunkiem Kubusia Puchatka. - Te..?

\- Śliczne! - Aż klasnął. - Ale może weź już na 3 miesiące? - zaproponował. - Dzieci szybko rosną…

\- Co nie znaczy, że co dwa dni będę ubierał je w to samo. - Skrzywił się, ale posłusznie wymienił ciuszek. - Chociaż pewnie dostaniemy od wszystkich pełno ciuszków na noworodka…

\- Też o tym pomyślałem... - Skrzywił się. - Trudno, będzie więcej dla kolejnego szkraba!

\-  Koniecznie chcesz zapełnić te wszystkie pokoje w naszym domu, co? - zaśmiał się i pociągnął go za ramię w stronę kasy. 

\- Po to go kupiliśmy... - Uśmiechnął się. - Czy macie karty stałego klienta? - spytał, gdy ekspedientka zaczęła kasować rzeczy.   
\- Och, tak, tak... - Wysunęła szufladę i podała mu formularz. - Proszę podać imię, nazwisko i adres email.

\- Ja tylko żartowałem… - Louis westchnął cicho, przyglądając się, jak jego chłopak wypełnia wszystkie pola. Z jego zapałem do dzieci do trzydziestki będą mieć już co najmniej piątkę… 

\- Nie chcesz mieć więcej dzieci? - Zamarł z długopisem w ręku, patrząc na niego dziwnie.

\- Chcę - zaśmiał się, przylegając do jego boku i wsuwając dłonie pod jego rozpiętą kurtkę. - Chcę mieć z tobą małą gromadkę - powtórzył. 

\- To dobrze! - odetchnął z ulgą i oddał dziewczynie wypełniony formularz. Zaraz też dostał nową błyszczącą kartę.   
\- To będzie 47 funtów - oznajmiła ta, a Styles bez słowa włożył kartę do terminala.

Szatyn pocałował go w ramię i odwzajemnił uśmiech sprzedawczyni. Po chwili dostał w ręce reklamówkę z ubraniami dla ich nienarodzonego dziecka. Pożegnali się i chwilę później byli już na zewnątrz. Harry dumnie niósł torbę, jakby to było jakieś trofeum. Tomlinson zerknął w bok i zauważywszy jego minę, pokręcił lekko głową na jego minę, samemu uśmiechając się pod nosem. Po kilku minutach pociągnął go do jednego ze sklepów, zaczynając rozglądać się za ubraniami dla siebie. Styles kroczył obok niego, pokazując kolory, które mu się podobały i uśmiechając się szeroko. Louis wybrał kilka z ubrań, które ten mu pokazał i zawieszał je na jego ramieniu, po czym sam wybrał drugie tyle, i pociągnął do przymierzalni. 

\- Chcesz zaczekać czy wchodzisz ze mną? - Odebrał od niego ubrania i uniósł wzrok w górę. 

\- Zmieścimy się? - Ocenił przymierzalnię wzrokiem. - Zmieścimy, chodź, będę trzymać ubrania - zdecydował, pociągając go za sobą i zasuwając za nimi zasłonę. Szatyn uśmiechnął się, biorąc od niego pierwszą parę luźnych, jeansowych joggerów i kremową hoodie. Starał się brać wszystko rozmiaru L i to w dodatku oversize, żeby nie musieć latać do sklepu za każdym razem, gdy brzuch powiększy mu się o parę centymetrów. Ze swoim chłopakiem w przymierzalni czuł się niemal jak w małżeństwie, nie zamieniłby tego na nic innego. 

\- Wygląda dobrze - pochwalił Harry, oglądając go niemal z każdej strony. - Bluza jest może trochę za duża, ale jak maluch trochę urośnie to będzie akurat.

\- Prawda..? - Louis sam obrócił się tyłem do lustra i przyjrzał się sobie krytycznie. - To chyba mój nowy styl, bo znając życie zapłodnisz mnie znowu, zanim wrócę do starej sylwetki - zachichotał, zaczynając ściągać z siebie ubrania i odkładając je na kupkę “kupujemy”. W następnej kolejności wziął od niego bordowe dresy i sweter o grubym splocie. 

\- Jest taki mięciutki! - Niemal pisnął. - Musi być niesamowicie wygodny... A dresowe spodnie mogą być przecież później nawet po domu!

\- Wiem… - jęknął Tomlinson, przygładzając na sobie materiał. - W ten sposób kupimy wszystko…

\- Będziesz mieć w czym chodzić i do tego duży wybór, w czym problem? - zachichotał i podał mu kolejny zestaw składający się ze zgniło-zielonej hoodie i szarych jegginsów. - Nie, bluza zdecydowanie na nie - ocenił.

\- Nie pasuje mi ten kolor… - Sam się skrzywił i wymienił ją na żółtą. 

\- Ooo, ten zdecydowanie lepszy! - Uśmiechnął się. - Pasuje ci.

\- Biorę - zdecydował, znowu się rozbierając i odkładając je na odpowiednią kupkę, po czym niepewnie wciągnął na siebie czarne legginsy. Myślał o zapisaniu się na jogę w miejsce swoich dawnych treningów, więc potrzebował czegoś wygodnego. - Podaj mi tę flanelową koszulę - poprosił jeszcze. Styles bez słowa podał mu ją, przyglądając mu się ciekawie.

\- Co? - Louis zarumienił się pod jego wzrokiem, zapinając kolejne guziki. 

\- Wyglądasz... pięknie... - wydusił.

\- Że w legginsach..? - Szatyn zmarszczył brwi i obejrzał się do tyłu, gdzie faktycznie, cienki materiał ładnie opinał się na jego nogach i tyłku, które teraz były jakieś takie… pełniejsze. Uśmiechnął się pod nosem, gdy Harry wyglądał tak, jakby zabrakło mu tchu w piersi. - Cóż, nie są złe, to prawda. Może wezmę jeszcze ze dwie pary, będą dość wygodne po domu… 

\- Przyniosę! - oznajmił, wybiegając z przymierzalni jak poparzony. Wrócił po kilkunastu minutach, niosąc całą naręcz legginsów.

\- Chcesz, żebym wziął je wszystkie..? - Tomlinson rozszerzył oczy, patrząc z obawą na swojego chłopaka. 

\- Uhm... - Niezręcznie potarł swój kark. - Przymierzyć i wybrać najlepsze...?

\- Czyli mam ubrać je wszystkie, no tak - westchnął ciężko, ale pocałował go lekko w policzek z uśmiechem i zaczął ubierać się w pierwszą parę.

\- Nie musisz, jeśli nie chcesz! - oznajmił natychmiast. - Po prostu pomyślałem, że... - Wzruszył ramionami. - Uch, nieważne, co pomyślałem, zapomnij.

\- Co pomyślałeś? - Louis zmarszczył brwi, okręcając się przed lustrem w przymierzanych legginsach. - Kochanie, co jest? - Chwycił jego dłoń na widok jego miny. 

\- Nie, nic, nie przejmuj się. - Cmoknął jego policzek, nie chcąc przyznawać, że szatyn w tych podkreślających jego atuty spodniach go podnieca.

\- No dobrze… - Szatyn zmrużył podejrzliwie oczy i odsunął się od niego, przeciągając się przed lustrem. - I co myślisz? Te też są okej, nie? 

\- Mmm, wyglądasz oszałamiająco - przyznał z rumianymi policzkami. Ciężarny chłopak uśmiechnął się do niego i stanął na palcach, przybliżając się do jego ust i pocierając jego nos swoim. 

\- Dziękuję, panie Styles… - mruknął, po czym go pocałował. 

\- Nie ma za co,  _ przyszły _ panie Styles…

Na to Tomlinson uśmiechnął się jeszcze szerzej, wtulając się w niego. 

\- Wiesz co? Nie chce mi się przymierzać tych wszystkich legginsów, są podobne i tego samego rozmiaru. Weźmiemy te, które chcesz, okej? 

\- Uhm... wybierz, które ci się podobają - wymamrotał zawstydzony. Przecież mu nie powie, że kupiłby mu wszystkie!!

\- Hazza… - jęknął Louis, zaczynając rozpinać zapomnianą, niebieską koszulę w kratę. - Bo wezmę wszystkie, zobaczysz! 

\- To bierz! - ucieszył się natychmiast, że sam nie musiał tego proponować.

\- Wydamy na mnie więcej niż na dziecko - zauważył szatyn, ale i tak odłożył wszystkie legginsy na kupkę “kupujemy”, razem z koszulą. - Okej, wpadło ci coś jeszcze w oko czy starczy? 

\- A co z tym? - Ruchem głowy wskazał pozostałą kupkę.

\- Wezmę jeszcze to i to - zdecydował Tomlinson, przykładając do siebie przed lustrem jeszcze elegancką, czarną koszulę w białe grochy, a potem zakładając jeszcze na siebie szybko sportową marynarkę. - Ale przymierzania to mam na dzisiaj dość, a musimy wstąpić jeszcze po więcej tych majteczek - wyjaśnił, ubierając się z powrotem swoje ciuchy i wciskając Harry'emu w ręce te, za które musieli zapłacić. Styles przełknął ciężko ślinę i z naręczem ciuchów udał się kasy, bez szemrania chcąc zapłacić za zakupy. Louis oddał resztę ciuchów kobiecie w przymierzalni, a ta zachichotała, mrugając do niego. 

\- Dobrze go pan sobie wychował. Szaleje na pana punkcie. 

\- Ja go sobie wychowałem..? - Spojrzał na nią zaskoczony, a potem zerknął w stronę kasy, gdzie brunet płacił za wszystkie jego rzeczy. 

\- I to, z jak wielkim uśmiechem przyniósł panu te naręcze legginsów! - dodała zachwycona. - Jakby wygrał co najmniej milion funtów na loterii…

\- Jest cudowny, to prawda… - przyznał rozpromieniony, nie odlepiając od niego wzroku, po czym pożegnał się z nią i podszedł do chłopaka, przytulając się do niego od tyłu. 

\- Gdzie chcesz teraz wejść? - zapytał, odbierając dwie wielkie torby z zakupami.

\- Do Victoria's Secret? - zaproponował, wzruszając lekko ramionami i przejmując od niego w zaistniałej sytuacji reklamówkę ze sklepu dziecięcego. 

\- Gdzie tylko chcesz, pod warunkiem, że mi się pokażesz - zastrzegł.

\- Oczywiście, że ci się pokażę, w końcu stroję się tak dla ciebie, tatusiu... - Puścił mu oczko. 

\- Louis, nie tutaj! - syknął, rumieniąc się. Szatyn przygryzł wargę, by się nie roześmiać, gdy jakaś kobieta w średnim wieku rzuciła im oburzone spojrzenie. 

-Ale w przymierzalni możemy się pobawić… - szepnął mu na ucho i uciekł ze sklepu, chichocząc. 

\- LOUIS! - krzyknął za nim, ale widząc, jak ten chichocze, pokręcił po prostu głową.  _ Co za nicpoń… _

Parę minut później wchodzili już do butiku z bielizną w galerii handlowej. Tomlinson pociągnął go w stronę odpowiedniego działu i krytycznie zlustrował wzrokiem wszystkie pary majtek. 

\- Które ci się podobają? - zapytał w końcu, nie mogąc się zdecydować. Harry rozejrzał się nieco niepewnie, nie mogąc się zdecydować.   
\- Może w czymś pomóc? - Obok nich niemal wyrosła ekspedientka.

\- Szukamy czegoś dla mnie - wyjaśnił wprost Louis. - Czegoś do sypialni - uściślił. 

Dziewczyna nawet nie mrugnęła okiem.   
\- Uhm, proponuję te. - Pokazała im koronkowe bokserki. - Mają więcej miejsca z przodu, niż normalne…

\- Sam nie wiem… - zamarudził szatyn. - Nie są jakieś wyjątkowo seksowne… chyba jednak wolę figi. I stringi może. 

\- Hm, więc może te? - Wskazała na figi z falbanką. - Mogę pokazać też bardziej zabudowane stringi, nie polecam takich bardzo kusych, wszystko wyjdzie, khem, bokiem.

Tomlinson zmrużył na nią swoje błękitne oczy, nie przeoczając sposobu, w jaki patrzyła na  _ jego  _ chłopaka. 

\- Wie pani, chyba jednak poradzimy sobie sami; lepiej wiemy, co podoba nam się w sypialni - spławił ją i ignorując to, że wciąż stała obok, zagruchał do Harry'ego, zdejmując z wieszaka krwistoczerwone, koronkowe majtki o podobnym kroju, jaki miał na sobie wczoraj. - Kochanie, co myślisz o tych? 

\- Idealne - zgodził się dotąd milczący brunet. - Podobają mi się też te... - Podał mu czarne, mocno wycięte stringi ozdobione po bokach czerwonymi kokardkami.

\- Więc zaraz je przymierzymy. - Uśmiechnął się i przewiesił obie pary przez swoje ramię, dalej rozglądając się po wieszakach i dodając do kupki wszelkie możliwe kolory oraz kroje. - Podawaj po prostu te, które ci się podobają, w końcu to dla ciebie - rzucił przez ramię, dotykając kolejnych materiałów. Niemal pisnął, gdy kątem oka zobaczył granatowy, satynowy szlafrok i gdy Harry nie patrzył, szybko po niego sięgnął, chowając go między majtkami.  _ Są na zakupach razem, co nie znaczy, że nie może zrobić mu niespodzianki… _ Harry dorzucił kilka, które mu się podobały i odetchnął, stając przed przymierzalnią.   
\- No, jestem gotowy…

\- W porządku, poczekaj chwilkę. - Louis uśmiechnął się i cmoknął go w policzek, po czym zamknął się w przymierzalni. Uniósł brew, rozkładając wszystkie pary majteczek i postanowił zacząć z grubej rury, od tych stringów z kokardkami, które tak spodobały się młodszemu. Obejrzał się krytycznie w lustrze i zachichotał, postanawiając podrażnić się nieco ze swoim chłopakiem. Ustawił się w seksownej pozie i zrobił sobie zdjęcie, wysyłając je brunetowi z podpisem:  _ I jak, tatusiu? 😇  _

\- Louis! - dobiegło zza drzwi. - Nie drażnij się!

Zachichotał znowu, uchylając drzwi przymierzalni i wystawiając przez nie głowę. Poruszył do niego brwiami. 

\- Chcesz podotykać..? 

\- Nie prowokuj mnie, Louis... - ostrzegł, mierząc go groźnym spojrzeniem.

\- No chodź. - Przewrócił oczami, wciągając go do środka i prezentując mu swój widok w bieliźnie, obracając się o 360 stopni. - I jak? 

\- Są... cudowne... - Oblizał wargi, wpatrując się w niego niczym w obrazek.

\- Cóż, to znaczy, że są warte swojej ceny - zaśmiał się i przyciągnął go do pocałunku, zahaczając palcem o jego kurtkę. Po chwili znowu wypchnął go na zewnątrz, nie dając mu czasu na cokolwiek. Brunet pokręcił głową i ustawił zdjęcie, które przed chwilą wysłał mu Louis, jako swoją tapetę. Ten tymczasem po chwili ponownie uchylił drzwi przymierzalni i zachęcająco zamachał przez nie gołą nogą. 

\- Kochaanie, niespodzianka…

\- Wykończysz mnie... - zamarudził i zamarł, widząc kochanka w białych figach i satynowym szlafroczku, luźno przewiązanym w pasie. Wyglądał tak kusząco…

\- Ale cóż to będzie za przyjemna śmierć - zachichotał i przygryzł dolną wargę, niewinnie patrząc na niego spod rzęs. 

\- Należy ci się kara, wiesz?... - powiedział niskim głosem. - Z twoją wypiętą pupą, dokładnie w tych seksownych majteczkach…

\- Tutaj, tatusiu..? - Oblizał usta.  

\- Nie możemy tutaj... - wydusił z trudem.

\- Przecież nie ma tu kamer… - Przesunął palcem po jego kołnierzyku.

\- Ale są inni ludzie... - wyszeptał, chociaż już sięgnął do niego dłonią.

\- I mogą nas przyłapać albo usłyszeć… - potwierdził Louis, zaczynając obcałowywać jego szczękę i rozpinać jego kurtkę. 

\- Więc musisz być cicho - zastrzegł. - Tak, będziesz grzecznym chłopcem i będziesz cicho?...

\- Będę, tatusiu. - Przytaknął głową i rozebrał go z wierzchniego nakrycia. Styles pogładził go po włosach.   
\- Mój chłopiec... - pochwalił i pociągnął go w dół do wpół twardego penisa. Szatyn oblizał usta i rozpiął jego spodnie, zsuwając je nieco w dół wraz z bokserkami i uwalniając jego członka. Pocałował go w pachwinę i przejechał powoli językiem po podstawie. 

\- Nie drażnij się... - poprosił ze ściśniętym gardłem. Tomlinson zachichotał, owiewając go swoim ciepłym oddechem, ale posłusznie wziął go do ust, od razu zaczynając ssać.  Harry cudem powstrzymał jęk, wypychając biodra w przód. Louis odruchowo rozluźnił dla niego gardło i wziął go głębiej, pozwalając mu się wpychać w swoje usta w takim tempie, w jakim lubił. Łzy w kącikach jego oczu nie były ważne, uwielbiał zadowolać swojego chłopaka. 

\- Taaak, jesteś takim dobrym dobrym chłopcem, może nawet dostaniesz w domu mniejszą karę... - mamrotał. Szatyn jęknął, wysyłając wibracje wzdłuż jego penisa. Uwielbiał tatusiową gadkę Harry'ego, mimo, że nie czuł się jeszcze gotowy na coś brutalniejszego w ich sypialni. 

\- Bądź cicho, kochanie - skarcił go. - Chyba nie chcesz, żeby wszyscy wiedzieli, hm?...

Tomlinson pokiwał głową i utrzymał ten ruch, poruszając na nim głową w górę i w dół. 

\- Taak, mój wspaniały chłopiec... - chwalił. - Taki dobry... - Dopchnął mocniej biodrami. Louis chwycił mocniej jego uda i spojrzał na niego zaszklonymi oczami, z policzkami wypchanymi jego penisem. Nie wiedział, czy ma doprowadzić go do końca. Problem rozwiązał się sam, gdy po kilku ruchach, Harry się wycofał.   
\- A teraz obróć się i pokaż mi, jak przygotowujesz się na swojego tatusia…

Szatyn westchnął cichutko i wstał na drżących nogach, po czym odwrócił się i oparł jedną ręką o ścianę. Drugą odsunął nieco swoje majteczki i włożył w siebie jednego palca, a po chwili drugiego, mozolnie się nimi rozszerzając. Szlafrok podwinął się nad jego tyłkiem, ładnie wszystko pokazując. 

\- Taaak... - mruczał młodszy. - Pamiętaj, że nie wolno ci być głośno.

Ciężarny chłopak przygryzł wargę, przyspieszając tempo. 

\- Tatusiu… - poprosił cichutko, chcąc go już w sobie. 

\- Chodź, kochanie, pokaż tatusiowi, czy dobrze się przygotowałeś... - Odsunął jego rękę i sam zaskakująco łatwo wsunął w niego palce. - Dobrze, grzeczny chłopiec... Gotowy?...

\- Tak, tatusiu, proszę..! - Wypiął się bardziej w jego stronę. Styles zabrał palce i zastąpił je swoim penisem, wsuwając się zaskakująco gładko. Louis zadrżał, przygryzając własny język w próbie powstrzymania jęku, co z kolei nie udało się brunetowi, który od razu cofnął biodra i pchnął po raz kolejny. Szatyn także wypychał lekko swoje do tyłu, wychodząc mu na spotkanie. Ich zbliżenie nie trwało długo. Obaj byli podnieceni do granic możliwości i po zaledwie kilku minutach, uspokajali się po orgazmie w swoich ramionach.

\- Czyli ten szlafrok to był jednak dobry pomysł - wysapał po chwili Tomlinson, chichocząc. Pocałował go w spód szczęki i odsunął się, by ocenić stan biednych majteczek, które chciał kupić. 

\- Bardzo dobry pomysł... - mruknął rozleniwiony Harry, podając mu chusteczki.

\- Jak ja teraz podam je sprzedawczyni? - jęknął Louis, z rozbawieniem kręcąc głową i wycierając je z każdej strony. - Przecież nie wsunę ich do torby i nie zostawię tutaj po prostu odpowiedniej kwoty…

\- Przecież są czyste! - zaprotestował Harry. - W miarę... - westchnął. - Bierzemy coś jeszcze?

\- Szlafrok i te stringi oczywiście. - Szatyn natychmiast przycisnął je obronnie do piersi, po czym przyjrzał się krytycznie reszcie bielizny. - Chcę jeszcze te czerwone na pewno. Resztę ty wybierz. 

Brunet przejrzał stertę i wybrał z niej kilka par. Przejął jeszcze te od Tomlinsona i z kamienną miną poszedł zapłacić. Louis zachichotał, zbierając resztę ich zakupów i obserwując reakcję ekspedientki. Ta skrzywiła się, widząc plamy na materiale majtek, ale nie odezwała się słowem, kasując zakupy i wymuszając na pożegnanie uśmiech. Szatyn wyszedł ze sklepu z policzkami wzdętymi od powstrzymywania śmiechu. 

\- Chyba była rozczarowana, że nie przekonała cię do cipek - prychnął. 

\- Te majtki zbyt dobrze wyglądały na penisie - zaśmiał się, podając mu torebkę z logo sklepu.

\- Ja myślę - parsknął, ale pokręcił głową. - I widzisz, Styles? Kolejna próbująca cię do mnie zniechęcić kobieta…

\- Jaka szkoda, że żadnej się to nie uda... - westchnął, udając rozczarowanie. - Wracamy już do domu? Mam do napisania referat…

\- Mhm. - Pokiwał głową. - A ja mam kolejny przepis do wypróbowania, może nie spalę kuchni. 

\- Co dobrego? - zainteresował się natychmiast brunet.

\- Parmigiana z kurczaka. - Wzruszył ramionami. - Ale zaznaczam:  _ spróbuję  _ ją zrobić.

\- Mmm, dzisiaj też włoskie... - Oblizał usta. - Ale! Masz podać obiad w samych majteczkach, dobrze?

\- No to ba. - Przewrócił oczami. - Gotował też będę tylko w szlafroczku. 

\- Oh, nie prowokuj, Lou... - westchnął. - Bo będziesz nosił tylko damską bieliznę…

\- Odkryłem twój fetysz… - zanucił wesoło, trącając go biodrem. 

\- A nawet jeśli, to chyba nie narzekasz, prawda? - zamruczał.

\- Jakżebym śmiał, skoro to mój tatuś kupuje mi ciuszki i sprawia, że czuję się pożądany? - Zatrzepotał rzęsami. Styles znowu czuł się twardy.   
\- Do domu! - zadecydował, wyciągając telefon by wezwać taksówkę. W tym tempie dorobią się całej piłkarskiej jedenastki...

\- Harry..! - Louis wciąż chichotał, kiedy brunet niemal wytargał go z taksówki, po czym, gdy znaleźli się już w domu, zamknął drzwi i przerzucił go sobie przez ramię, idąc do sypialni na górę. Uwielbiał to, że nigdy nie mieli siebie dość. I miał nadzieję, że tak będzie już zawsze. 


	8. Chapter 8

Kolejne dwa miesiące minęły im wypełnione seksem, nauką oraz pracą. Odkąd Louis odkrył słabość kochanka, nie wahał się jej wykorzystywać, a koronkowa bielizna bynajmniej mu nie przeszkadzała. Czuł się w niej po prostu... ładny. W czwartym miesiącu jego brzuch zaczynał się już pokazywać, a teraz wyglądał już jak piłka. Musiał zapomnieć o dżinsach, które były zapinane wyżej niż pod brzuchem, dlatego chodził głównie w legginsach, odkrywszy ich wygodę. Ubierał je nie tylko po domu i uwielbiał, jak Harry jednocześnie pożerał go wzrokiem, a z drugiej był zazdrosny o wzrok innych, nawet przyjaciół. Louis musiał nawet wymówić korepetycje Chrisowi, odkąd Harry o tej godzinie zaczynał swoją zmianę w kawiarni i nie mógł mieć na niego oka; nie zgodził się nawet na to, by miejsce korepetycji zamienić właśnie na to, w którym pracował. Ale za to szatyn udzielał kilka razy w tygodniu korepetycji dzieciakom w wieku szkolnym, co pozwoliło im nieco odciążyć domowe finanse. Któregoś dnia Robin z Markiem także przyjechali do nich, tak po prostu wręczając im kluczyki do samochodu. Mimo obaw związanych z prowadzeniem już po dwóch tygodniach Tomlinson pokochał swoją nową alfę, a jego nogi także odpoczęły.    
Ani się obejrzeli, a siedzieli już pod gabinetem lekarskim, czekając na swoją kolej i poznanie płci dziecka. 

\- Jak myślisz, co będzie? - spytał podekscytowany brunet, głaszcząc jego brzuch.

\- Nie wiem - przyznał Louis, uśmiechając się na ten gest. Jego chłopak nie potrafił teraz odczepić od niego rąk, uwielbiał to. - To chyba nieistotne, hm? To i tak będzie nasze ukochane maleństwo. 

\- Oczywiście! - potwierdził ucieszony. - Cokolwiek nie będzie, ucieszy nas tak samo, hm?

\- Zresztą i tak chcemy więcej dzieci, więc na pewno będziemy mieć obie płcie prędzej czy później - sapnął, wstając, gdy pielęgniarka wywołała jego nazwisko.

\- Mmm, wolałbym prędzej... - zachichotał i objął go ramieniem, wprowadzając do gabinetu.   
\- Państwo Styles i Tomlinson! - ucieszyła się lekarka. - Gotowi, by poznać płeć?

\- Oczywiście, że tak, Harry buzuje już od jakiegoś tygodnia - zachichotał szatyn, podchodząc prosto do kozetki. 

\- Nie tylko ja! - zamarudził brunet, niecierpliwie za nim podążając.

\- Dobrze, rozumiem - zaśmiała się kobieta, kręcąc głową z rozbawieniem i siadając przy ultrasonografie. Posmarowała żelem brzuch Louisa, gdy ten podwinął swoją bluzkę w górę i uruchomiła sprzęt. - W międzyczasie zadam wam kilka pytań, dobrze? Czy czujesz już ruchy dziecka? 

\- Trzepotanie, tak - przyznał z uśmiechem ciężarny chłopak. - Reaguje tak, gdy Harry dotyka mojego brzucha albo jeśli odczuwam jakieś negatywne emocje, zupełnie jakby chciało… dać znać, że tam cały czas jest..? 

Kobieta pokiwała głową, wpatrując się w ekran.   
\- Aha, jest! Gratuluję, macie dziewczynkę.

Szatyn pisnął, od razu patrząc na swojego chłopaka z drżącym uśmiechem. 

\- Teraz będziesz miał prawdziwą księżniczkę… 

\- Będzie nosiła te wszystkie urocze spódniczki i kokardki! - cieszył się, ściskając dłoń Louisa. - Dziękuję, skarbie…

\- Kocham was… - szepnął Tomlinson, pochylając się do intymnego pocałunku i pozwalając spłynąć łzom wzruszenia.  _ Ich malutka córeczka… _ Harry oddał pocałunek, kładąc dłoń na jego brzuchu, zupełnie nie przejmując się żelem. Chciał już ją poczuć. Lekarka dyskretnie się wycofała, dając im chwilę. Louis zachichotał, gdy poczuł, jakby w jego żołądku wzbijało się stado motyli. Najwyraźniej ona też ich kochała. Odsunął się od młodszego i otarł łzy. 

\- Rodzice zwariują na jej punkcie… - roześmiał się. - A Niall, Sam i reszta..? Będzie najbardziej rozpieszczaną dziewczynką świata…

\- Zasługuje na wszystko, co najlepsze... - powiedział mokrym głosem Styles.

\- Tak jak jej tatuś… - Uśmiechnął się z rozczuleniem, ocierając jego policzki własnymi dłońmi. 

\- Ty też zasługujesz... - powiedział, znowu go całując.

\- Mm… dobraliśmy się - wymamrotał spod jego ust i westchnął, odsuwając się od niego ostatecznie. W końcu nie byli tu sami. - Pomijając płeć… - zwrócił się do lekarki. - Wszystko z nią w porządku..? 

\- Tak, wciąż jest mała, ale to nie powód do niepokoju. Rozwija się też prawidłowo. Wszystko w porządku. - Uśmiechnęła się.

\- To moja pierwsza ciąża, więc pewnie dlatego będzie malutka, prawda? - Louis usiłował przekonać sam siebie na głos. - No i ja też nie należę do największych…

\- Panie Tomlinson, wasza  _ córka _ może i znajduje się przy dolnej granicy skali, ale są jeszcze mniejsze dzieci. Dlaczego uważa pan, że to coś złego?

\- Nie uważam, że to coś złego, po prostu się martwię i chciałbym, żeby była zdrowa - jęknął, wycierając brzuch z żelu i głaszcząc go troskliwie. 

\- Rozumiem, ale zapewniam, że z małą jest wszystko w porządku, proszę mi wierzyć.

\- No dobrze… - westchnął, naciągając obcisłą bluzkę na swój wystający brzuszek. - W końcu ma jeszcze cztery miesiące…

\- Jeszcze urośnie - obiecała lekarka. - Więc za miesiąc, hm?

\- Tak, będziemy jak zwykle o nią dbać. - Louis posłał jej uśmiech i z pomocą swojego chłopaka ostrożnie zszedł z leżanki. 

\- Do widzenia! - pożegnał się grzecznie brunet i pociągnął Louisa za sobą do recepcji. Ten w połowie drogi jęknął i się zatrzymał. 

-Muszę siku. Idź nas zapisz, a ja pójdę do toalety…

\- W porządku. - Pocałował go w policzek. - Czekam przy recepcji, tak?

Tomlinson pokiwał głową i pospieszył do łazienki. Mała była ułożona teraz najwyraźniej tak, że naciskała na jego pęcherz, a te hektolitry herbaty, które wypijał, też niczego nie ułatwiały. Westchnął z ulgą, kiedy w końcu oddał mocz. Po umyciu rąk wyciągnął jeszcze na chwilę telefon, kiedy usłyszał powiadomienie z Messengera. Jego serce zgubiło jedno uderzenie, gdy otworzył wiadomość ze skrzywioną emoji od Eda, a do niej załączone było zdjęcie, zdjęcie Harry'ego z Nickiem. Siedzieli niemożliwie blisko siebie, a starszy chłopak trzymał dłoń na jego kolanie. Śmiali się z czegoś i Louis nie mógł powstrzymać wrażenia, że jego chłopak patrzył na Grimshawa trochę inaczej. Zdjęcie pochodziło najwyraźniej z instagrama Nicka i szatyn przygryzł wargę, zmuszając się siłą woli, by nie otworzyć aplikacji i nie poszukać więcej zdjęć. W końcu to  _ on  _ da Harry'emu córkę, więc jest na wygranej pozycji, prawda..? Po prostu niepokoiło go to, że Grimshit nigdy się łatwo nie poddaje. A między nimi nie zawsze będzie tak kolorowo, jak teraz. Byli w tym wszystkim wciąż nowicjuszami i na razie płacenie rachunków, zakupy i powroty z pracy były dla nich jeszcze ekscytujące, ale potem, kiedy mała się już urodzi… czy nie staną się tym zmęczeni..? Czy Stylesa nie przerośnie taka odpowiedzialność..? Czy nie łatwiej będzie uciec w ramiona kogoś innego i odreagować..? Pociągnął nosem i wytarł odrobinę mokre oczy.  _ Nie ma powodu do paniki. Nie ma _ \- powtarzał sobie. Ochlapał twarz zimną wodą i po ogarnięciu się, wyszedł powoli z łazienki. Czasem chyba jednak lepiej nie wiedzieć, będzie musiał poprosić przyjaciół o nie wysyłanie mu takich rzeczy, w końcu nie może się denerwować…

\- Wizyta na poniedziałek siódmego o dziesiątej, to w porządku? - upewnił się Harry i zmrużył oczy. - Lou? Coś się stało?

Louis pokręcił tylko głową i uśmiechnął się niemrawo, ruszając w stronę wyjścia. 

\- Dziesiąta jest okej, dziękuję. 

\- Hej, kochanie, co jest? - posmutniał, biegnąc za nim.

\- Nie, nic - westchnął, chwytając jego dłoń. - Po prostu chodźmy już do domu. 

\- Jesteś pewien? - zapytał nieprzekonany.

\- Mhm, jest okej. - Uśmiechnął się i cmoknął go w policzek, chociaż zastanawiał się, czy czasem go nie ogranicza. 

\- W porządku... - westchnął nieprzekonany. - Masz ochotę na lunch?

\- A możemy wziąć Burger Kinga na wynos? - poprosił Louis, kładąc dłoń na brzuchu. - Mała ma ochotę na coś tłustego, a my ciągle robimy albo warzywa, albo włoskie… - zaśmiał się, bo w ciągu ostatnich miesięcy stał się specjalistą od kuchni włoskiej i jego potrawy wychodziły coraz bardziej aromatyczniejsze. 

\- W porządku - zgodził się z jękiem. - Ale na kolację coś zdrowego!

\- Na kolację zjemy te szparagi, które włożyłeś do koszyka, jak nie patrzyłem - obiecał. - A na śniadanie mogę przygotować nawet sałatkę z brokułami, tylko kupmy Burger Kinga, proszę! - Spojrzał na niego z miną szczeniaczka. 

\- Ale bez frytek? - spróbował. - Zrobię ci pieczone ziemniaczki w domu!

\- Zgoda. - Uśmiechnął się i wyciągnął dłoń dla przypieczętowania umowy. - Ale biorę dwa podwójne burgery. 

\- Z dodatkową surówką? - Uśmiechnął się ładnie.

\- Tak, jestem głodny jak wilk - jęknął Louis. 

\- To jedziemy! - ucieszył się, otwierając drzwi samochodu. - Mam ochotę na cheesburgera…

\- Ja na wszystko - jęknął szatyn, a gdy Harry się roześmiał, spiorunował go wzrokiem. - Właśnie tak wygląda bycie w ciąży! Możemy się zamienić, jak chcesz. 

\- Gdybym mógł wziąć na siebie te wszystkie nieprzyjemności związane z ciążą - powiedział poważnie. - To uwierz, że bym to zrobił…

\- Wiem… - westchnął i pochylił się przez siedzenie, by pocałować go w kącik ust. - Przepraszam.  

\- Nie przepraszaj, kochanie - poprosił. - Jedźmy już, tak?

Louis przytaknął i pociągnął nosem, po czym przekręcił kluczyk w stacyjce. 

  
  


Godzinę później byli już w domu i zajadali się burgerami. Ciężarny chłopak miał ochotę płakać z przyjemności. To było właśnie to, czego poszukiwały jego kubki smakowe. Przełknął kęs wielkiej bułki i spojrzał na Harry'ego.

\- Kochanie..? 

\- Hmmm...? - spytał ten, przeżuwając.

\- A ty… nie chciałbyś czasem gdzieś wyjść..? - zapytał niepewnie. - To znaczy; beze mnie. Ze znajomymi z radia czy coś…

\- Uhm, właściwie to Niall wspominał coś o jakimś wieczorze filmowym... - przyznał zakłopotany. - Nie miałbyś ochoty?...

\- Znaczy… - westchnął, sięgając po swoją colę. - Nie chcę cię ograniczać. Nie musisz cały czas ze mną siedzieć, przecież wiesz. 

\- Ale  _ chcę _ \- zapewnił. - Po prostu... zapomniałem o zaproszeniu Nialla…

\- Więc przyjdziemy. - Uśmiechnął się. - Pytałem tylko o to, czy nie chcesz czasem wyjść gdzieś sam, nie z naszymi wspólnymi przyjaciółmi. 

\- Nie, raczej nie. - Pokręcił głową. - Nick wielokrotnie mnie zapraszał, ale jakoś... całonocne imprezy wypełnione alkoholem nie są dla mnie…

\- Jesteś pewien? - zmartwił się. - Wiesz, że nie mam nic przeciwko, żebyś czasem się napił… Pijany jesteś po prostu przylepny i leniwy - zachichotał. Harry też zachichotał i pocałował go w policzek, brudząc go sosem.   
\- Cóż, wciąż nie bawi mnie wizja upijania się w klubie.

Szatyn zmrużył jedno oko i wytarł swój policzek z uśmiechem. 

\- Cóż, po prostu ci mówię, że nie mam nic przeciwko, żebyś czasem się rozerwał, nie wiem, posiedział nawet z Niallem w barze przy piwie. Nie wmawiaj sobie żadnych głupot typu:  _ nie wolno mi, mój ciężarny chłopak czeka na mnie w domu _ . To znaczy, jasne, czekam, ale spędzamy ze sobą cały czas, więc nie musisz wychodzić tylko ze mną czy coś. 

\- Ja wiem, ale obaj studiujemy, a w dodatku pracuję i... nie spędzamy wcale tak dużo czasu razem. - Wydął usta. - Więc mając do wyboru wieczór w klubie wypełniony alkoholem i dudniącą muzyką, a spokojny wieczór ze swoim chłopakiem przy oglądaniu jakiegoś filmu... Wybór jest prosty.

\- Słodzisz… - jęknął Louis, ale wpakował mu się na kolana i w niego wtulił. 

\- Po prostu się starzeję... - zaśmiał się. - Mam propozycję, zrobisz coś dobrego na kolację, a ja zaproszę naszych przyjaciół, hm?

\- Dobrze. - Uśmiechnął się w jego szyję. - Jakieś życzenia..? 

\- Hm... może tym razem postawimy na jakieś przekąski? Kanapki, czy coś?

\- Coś wymyślę - obiecał Tomlinson. - Ale najpierw mnie pocałuj. 

Harry odłożył niedojedzonego burgera i wychylił się po pocałunek. Louis ułożył dłoń na jego policzku i wsunął język w jego usta. Kochał go nad życie i nie zamierzał oddawać go żadnemu Grimshitowi bez walki, nieważne co. 

  
  


O dwudziestej gościli już całą swoją paczkę w salonie. Louis przygotował dla nich górę kanapek z niemal wszystkim, co mieli w lodówce, a także koreczki z sera i oliwek. Dziewczyny popijały wino, a chłopcy piwo i było wesoło. Zadowolony szatyn obserwował z uśmiechem, jak Harry śmieje się z czegoś z Liamem i wgryzł się w swoją kanapkę. 

\- ... czy ty właśnie jesz bułkę z parówką i dżemem..? - zapytał przerażony Michael. 

\- Truskawkowym - przytaknął szczęśliwie, a Niall pochylił się nad jego ramieniem i bezceremonialnie także skosztował jego przysmaku. 

\- Dobłe! - Wyszczerzył się, a Samantha ciężko westchnęła. 

\- Że Louisa to jeszcze zrozumiem, ale że ty? - Skrzywiła się.   
\- To Niall. - Ed wzruszył ramionami.   
\- Heej, zostawcie moje dziecinki w spokoju! - wymamrotał lekko wstawiony Harry.

\- Aww, dziecinka! - zagruchał Zayn, poklepując Louisa po głowie. 

\- Spadaj - prychnął, jedząc dalej. - To dziewczynka, oczywiście, że ma smaki…

\- Nie mówiliście, że to dziewczynka! - oburzyła się Leigh. 

\- Eee, niespodzianka? - spróbował Harry i zachichotał głupkowato.

\- Boże, on jest za uroczy! - jęknął Tomlinson z pełnymi ustami i przeszedł do niego na fotel, siadając mu na kolanach i opierając się o niego plecami. 

\- Moje skarby! - ucieszył się chłopak, oplatając brzuch Louisa. - Cześć, księżniczko…

Szatyn przewrócił czule oczami, ale przysłuchiwał się jego trajkotaniu z uśmiechem. 

\- Za zdrowie księżniczki? - Ed wzniósł swoją butelkę piwa w górę. 

\- Czekajcie, ja też! - wymamrotał Harry, rozglądając się za butelką.

\- Tutaj, kochanie. - Louis podał mu butelkę ze stołu, gdy ten prawie strącił ją łokciem. - Wypij za to podwójnie, bo ja nie mogę. 

\- Aww, oni są taką uroczą parą… - zagruchała Crystal, a reszta albo gorliwie przytaknęła (w przypadku dziewczyn i Nialla), a reszta westchnęła i przytaknęła. 

\- Mmm, wypiję! - Wyszczerzył się brunet i zaraz przyssał do butelki.   
\- Masz ogromne szczęście, Lou... - wymamrotała Sam.

\- Mam - przyznał zadowolony, przekręcając się tak, by siedzieć do niej bokiem i objął Stylesa w talii, wtulając się w niego. - Mam swojego crusha całego dla siebie i spodziewamy się pięknej córeczki… 

\- Pijanego crusha - zachichotał Liam, sięgając po kolejną kanapeczkę. - Dzisiaj to ty będziesz musiał go zanieść do łóżka!

\- Sam go do tego namówiłem, żeby się rozerwał - przyznał Louis. - I nie mogę dźwigać, Lima, przecież wiesz! 

\- A co, potrzebuje twojego zezwolenia? - spytał Zayn.

\- Nie. - Tomlinson zmarszczył brwi. - I właśnie to mu powiedziałem, sam wybrał zaproszenie was tutaj zamiast wyjścia na miasto beze mnie…

\- Harry jest już chyba w tym  _ tatusiowym _ nastroju - zaśmiała się Crystal.   
\- To chyba dobrze, że jest odpowiedzialny? - Sam zmarszczyła brwi.   
\- Trochę zabawy jeszcze nikogo nie zabiło - wtrącił Ed. - Ale dobrze, że Harry wybiera rodzinę i przyjaciół, a nie szlajanie się po barach.

\- Ideał… - zagruchał Louis, głaszcząc pijanego chłopaka po policzku.

\- Jak na gejowską parę, w waszej łazience suszy się zaskakująco dużo damskiej bielizny… - stwierdził Niall, wracając z łazienki, a Zayn opluł Chrisa piwem, parskając śmiechem. Ciężarny chłopak spłonął krwistym rumieńcem. 

\- Horan! - skarciła go natychmiast jego dziewczyna. - O pewnych rzeczach się nie mówi!

\- Że niby co… och. - Irlandczyk też się zarumienił. - Myślałem, że Leigh robiła u nich pranie czy coś, a to… w ten sposób… 

\- Siadaj i nic już nie mów, proszę! - jęknęła. Zażenowany Louis schował twarz w piersi swojego chłopaka, a blondyn nie wiedział, gdzie podziać oczy. 

\- To co, ktoś uczył się już do sesji? - zapytała Leigh, zmieniając temat.

\- Zapomniałem o niej! - jęknął Calum, uderzając głową o stół, a Zayn zachichotał. 

\- Sesja-sresja. - Wzruszył ramionami. - Co semestr każdy sra w portki, a potem nie jest tak źle. 

\- Nie jest tak źle! - przedrzeźniła go Sam. - A potem podchodzisz do egzaminu po kilkanaście razy, bo masz na zaliczeniu to, czego nie było na wykładzie!   
\- Wesołe życie studenta! - podsumowała Crystal.

\- Ja się uczyłem - wtrącił cicho Louis. - Co prawda ciężko znaleźć na to czas między wykładami, udzielaniem korepetycji, zakupami, gotowaniem, sprzątaniem, byciem w ciąży i byciem chłopakiem, ale powtórzyłem już połowę materiału…

\- Jak..? - Liam rozdziawił usta. 

\- No właśnie, jak? - zainteresowała się Sam. Reszta wpatrywała się w niego wyczekująco.

\- Nie jestem uzależniony od telefonów i laptopów tak jak wy. - Pokazał im język. - Po prostu wolne chwile poświęcam na naukę, nawet jeśli to pół godziny w ciągu dnia. 

\- Koniec z Netflixem.   
\- Co?! - Niall zerwał się z siedzenia. - Ale kochanie!   
\- Poświęcimy ten czas na naukę - zadecydowała. - Dzięki, Lou!

Louis zachichotał na minę blondyna i dorzucił jeszcze: - A moje spędzanie czasu z Harrym polega głównie na rozmowach. To działa dobrze dla związku.

\- Przecież rozmawiamy! - oburzył się blondyn.   
\- Informowanie o swoich potrzebach w stylu  _ jestem głodny, zamówmy pizzę _ , nie jest rozmową. - Wstała. - Ktoś ma jeszcze ochotę na piwo? - zapytała, zanim wyszła do kuchni.   
\- O co jej chodziło? - spytał kompletnie zagubiony.   
\- Ona po prostu oznajmia ci, że potrzebuje uwagi, kolego! - podpowiedział Harry, wciąż w szampańskim nastroju.

\- On ma rację - wymamrotał Louis, przyciśnięty do swojego chłopaka. - Ja sam czasem mam wrażenie, że traktujesz ją bardziej jak kumpla, a nie dziewczynę… Wiesz, ona nie chce wiele. Po prostu nawet gdy siedzimy tak całą paczką; obejmij ją jednym ramieniem, chwyć jej dłoń, pocałuj w policzek czy coś. A jak spędzacie czas sami, to zapytaj czasem o  _ nią _ , o to, jak, nie wiem, wyobraża sobie swoje życie po studiach, czego by chciała, jaka jest  _ jej  _ opinia nawet na temat czegoś, co właśnie obejrzeliście - spraw, żeby poczuła się dla ciebie kimś specjalnym,  _ partnerką _ , a nie kolejną kumpelą. 

\- Ale ona wie, że nie jestem romantykiem! - powiedział niemal przerażony.   
\- A czy Lou mówił o kwiatach, czy czekoladkach? - zachichotał brunet, głaszcząc brzuch swojego chłopaka. - Rozmowa, chłopie, słowa jeszcze nikogo nie zabiły! Prawda, księżniczko? Tatuś już chciałby cię z nami, wiesz?... O matko! - Nagle spoważniał. - Jak ją nazwiemy?!

\- Nie wiem. - Louis zmarszczył brwi, zerkając w górę. - Olivia albo Victoria..? A wy macie jakieś pomysły? - zwrócił się do przyjaciół i zaraz tego pożałował, gdy zasypała ich lawina imion. 

\- Bianca!

\- NADINE!

\- Nie, Ines!

\- Valerie!

\- Arzaylea!

\- Tego imienia nie da się nawet wymówić, błagam cię! Jak ona będzie się przedstawiać?! Lepiej coś łatwego, Rosie na przykład!

\- Darcy jest śliczne! 

\- Okej - powiedział polubownie Harry. - Pomyślimy, hm?

\- Ale czasu coraz mniej… - zagruchał szatyn, kładąc swoje małe dłonie na tych Stylesa. - Trzeba pomyśleć, co będzie ładnie pasowało do twojego nazwiska. 

\- Oh, to takie słodkie, chłopaki! - zachwyciła się Sam, wracając z kuchni z piwami.   
\- Myślisz? - dopytał Harry.

\- Ta, jesteście słodcy aż do porzygu. - Chris przewrócił oczami i rzucił w nich chrupkiem. 

\- Jesteś po prostu zazdrosny! - stwierdziła, specjalnie nie podając mu butelki z piwem, tylko stawiając ją z dala.

\- Hej! - jęknął Australijczyk i westchnął, obrzucając ją i gospodarzy złowrogim spojrzeniem. - Dobra. Przyznaję, też chciałbym poczuć coś do jakiejś dziewczyny. I cholernie zazdroszczę Harry'emu, że za pieprzone cztery miesiące będzie ojcem. A teraz możesz oddać mi to piwo? 

\- Oczywiście, skarbie! - Postawiła przed nim butelkę i usiadła obok swojego chłopaka. Niall zerknął na uśmiechającego się zachęcająco Harry’ego i westchnął, objąwszy ją. Miał ochotę wyściskać przyjaciela, gdy kilka chwil później dostał najpiękniejszy uśmiech świata.   
\- Lou? - zamruczał cichutko Harry. - Jakie imiona ci się podobają?

\- Mmm - westchnął, lepiąc się do niego. Stawał się już senny, mała potrzebowała coraz więcej snu. - Chciałbym dla niej jakieś niepopularne imię. Więc z tego, co dzisiaj usłyszeliśmy, Darcy, Valerie i Bianca brzmią nieźle… A tobie które się podobają..? 

\- Uhm, właśnie Darcy... - przyznał nieśmiało.

\- Więc Darcy Styles. - Uśmiechnął się i uniósł głowę, by go pocałować. 

\- Naprawdę?! - pisnął, patrząc na niego błyszczącymi oczyma.

\- Jeśli nam obu podoba się to imię, to czemu nie? - zaśmiał się Tomlinson, ściskając jego dłoń, a drugą kładąc na wystającym brzuchu. - Cześć, Darcy… Jak się masz, maleńka..? 

Louis poczuł leciutkie trzepotanie.   
\- Co jest? - ekscytował się Harry.

\- Chyba jej się podoba - sapnął ciężarny chłopak, uśmiechając się do niego. - Mam wrażenie, jakby fiknęła tam koziołka, tylko jest jeszcze za malutka, żebym mógł to lepiej poczuć…

\- Och, Lou! - rozczulił się, przytulając go do siebie. - Moje szczęście…

\- Naprawdę jesteś z tego wszystkiego zadowolony..? - Spojrzał mu w oczy. - Nie chciałbyś tego… inaczej albo… w innym czasie..? 

\- Nie. Jestem szczęśliwy, naprawdę - zapewnił. - Mam mnóstwo obaw, ale... nie jesteśmy przecież sami, tak?...

\- Nie. - Uśmiechnął się. - Teraz mamy przede wszystkim Darcy i to dla niej będziemy się starać. Ale mamy też cudowne rodziny i przyjaciół, którzy zawsze nam pomogą - zachichotał, widząc, jak Samantha zagania Nialla i Zayna, żeby pozanosili wszystkie puste talerze do kuchni, a w tej stoi Michael je myjący. - Mam dziwne wrażenie, że Darcy zmieni nie tylko nasze życie… ale na pewno na lepsze. 

\- Już zmieniła! Rozejrzyj się - podpowiedział. - Mamy  _ dom _ …

\- Samochód, pracę… - dodał Tomlinson, kręcąc głową. - Brakuje tylko psa albo kota - zachichotał. 

\- Na razie nie mamy chyba warunków na psa... - zmartwił się. - Ciągle nas nie ma w domu...

\- I na niego przyjdzie czas. - Louis poklepał go po kolanie. - Spokojnie. 

\- Może jak Darcy będzie troszkę starsza?... - zasugerował i przeciagnął się. Ze zdziwieniem zauważył, że wszystko było już posprzątane.

\- Może wtedy - zgodził się leniwie szatyn, zamykając pomału klejące się oczy. - Trzeba ich wszystkich rozlokować po pokojach…

\- Mmm, zajmę się tym, chodź, położymy cię do łóżka, tak? - zaproponował, gramoląc się z kanapy. Ciężarny chłopak pokiwał głową i wyciągnął ku niemu ręce, pozwalając mu się podnieść i ziewając. Brunet ułożył swojego chłopaka w łóżku i ucałował jego czoło.   
\- Zaraz wracam, skarbie... - obiecał i wyszedł, by rozlokować resztę w pokojach.

Kiedy wrócił, Tomlinson już smacznie spał na jego poduszce, leciutko pochrapując. Bezwiednie trzymał dłoń na brzuchu. Styles uśmiechnął się i wsunął pod kołdrę obok niego.   
\- Dobranoc, moje skarby... - wymamrotał, zanim zapadł w sen.

  
  


Następnego dnia obudziły ich głosy z kuchni i zapach bekonu.

\- Hazza, ktoś włamał nam się do domu! - pisnął Louis i wyskoczył z łóżka, chwiejąc się. Czasem przez swój brzuch tracił balans, ale na szczęście w porę go odzyskiwał. Rozejrzał się za czymś twardym, czym mógłby uderzyć domniemanego napastnika. Wciąż był na granicy jawy i snu. 

\- Lou, skarbie, to nasi przyjaciele... - wymruczał, wciąż zaspany. - Zostali wczoraj, wiesz?

\- Och… - Szatyn zamrugał zaskoczony i niepewnie odłożył lampkę nocną z powrotem na komodę. - Kompletnie zapomniałem… Ale w końcu jaki włamywacz robiłby sobie śniadanie w kuchni? - zachichotał, siadając obok niego na łóżku. - Chyba tylko Niall! 

\- Niall byłby koszmarnym włamywaczem - zgodził się z nim Harry, chichocząc.   
Podążył do kuchni, gdzie przyjaciele byli w trakcie śniadania.

\- Zaraz się porzygam… - jęknął Ed, dziobiąc widelcem swoją jajecznicę.

\- A mi łeb pęka… - wychrypiał Chris, pijąc mleko prosto z kartonu. 

\- Było tyle chlać? - Leigh spiorunowała ich wzrokiem. - Nigdy mnie nie słuchacie!

\- Cóż, chyba trochę przesadziliśmy, hm? - spytał Harry, chichocząc cicho. - Heej, żyjecie?...   
\- Nie... - wysapał Michael, mordując wzrokiem tosta.

\- Ja tam czuję się jak nowo narodzony! - oznajmił szczęśliwie Niall, podbierając Sam bekon z patelni. - A wy się po prostu starzejecie, cieniasy.

Ta zdzieliła go łyżką.   
\- Ała, za co?!   
Harry parsknął.   
\- Cieszę się, że wpadliście, naprawdę…

\- To dla Louisa i Darcy! - zbeształa go, po czym słodko uśmiechnęła się do Stylesa. - Też się cieszymy, że nas zaprosiliście…

\- Lou, słyszysz? Śniadanie na ciebie czeka! - zawołał w stronę korytarza, chociaż ten stał wystarczająco blisko, by słyszeć.

\- Już idę - jęknął, przeciągając się, aż bluza podwinęła mu się w górę. Jego włosy były roztrzepane we wszystkie strony. Po chwili przyszedł do kuchni i odebrał swój talerz od Sam, po czym zmarszczył brwi i po namyśle posypał swój bekon cukrem pudrem. Harry już nawet nie miał siły protestować, skoro teraz przynajmniej jego chłopak nie zwracał posiłków, mieszając smaki. Bez słowa zrobił mu imbirowej herbaty i zajrzał do lodówki.   
\- Heeej, kto wyżarł moje łódeczki z cykorii?! - zapłakał.

\- Och, chyba ja… - Liam zrobił minę szczeniaczka, który coś przeskrobał. - Przepraszam… 

\- Och... - Spojrzał zdziwiony na Liama, bo już niemal naskoczył na Nialla, spokojnie przeżuwającego ukradziony bekon. - No cóż... zjem coś innego... - powiedział niemal płaczliwie.   
\- Może zrobić ci kanapkę? - zaproponowała Sam.   
\- Uhm, w porządku…

\- Schowałem też trochę sałatki z jarmużu z wczorajszego śniadania, jakbyś miał ochotę. - Louis posłał mu uśmiech i przegryzł swój bekon tostem. 

\- Naprawdę? - ucieszył się. - Gdzie?

\- W szufladzie z warzywami - podpowiedział. - W takim zielonym pojemniku. 

Harry rzucił się do szuflady i po chwili z tryumfem wydobył pudełko.    
\- Ha! - Przytulił je do piersi i zaczął robić sobie tosty. Zayn uniósł na niego brwi i przewrócił oczami. 

\- Styles i ta jego obsesja na punkcie zdrowego żarcia… Chyba, że reaguje tak na wszystko, co przygotujesz..? 

\- Hej! Po prostu doceniam swojego chłopaka!

Tomlinson uśmiechnął się do niego czule i cmoknął go w policzek, gdy ten usiadł obok. 

\- To co, będziemy się zbierać, hm? - zapytała Crystal, kończąc swoją owsiankę. - Chłopaki muszą się uczyć, prawda?

\- Chyba pieprzyć - prychnął Zayn i niemal natychmiast dostał przez łeb od Leigh. - Ała, no co?! Harry tak na niego patrzy, że naprawdę wątpię, że siądzie do książek, jak wyjdziemy!

\- Niezależnie od tego, co chcą robić, to ich dom i powinniśmy zabierać już stąd swoje skacowane tyłki - westchnął Calum, wstając od stołu i myjąc po sobie talerz. 

\- Jeden mądry! - ucieszyła się Samantha, a Liam rzucił jej nieco obrażone spojrzenie. - No co? Przecież chcemy, żeby zaprosili nas ponownie, prawda? - upewniła się, chichocząc, gdy Niall objął ją od tyłu.   
\- Dziękujemy za śniadanie! - powiedział Ed, zbierając talerze i wkładając je do zlewu.

\- Nie ma za co. - Louis posłał im uśmiech.

 

W końcu wszyscy zebrali się na autobus pół godziny później. Horan jeszcze wsadził głowę z powrotem do domu.

\- Ale to ja będę chrzestnym Darcy, prawda? - upewnił się.

\- Nie, bo ja! - Ed zaczął się z nim przepychać, a Tomlinson westchnął ciężko, szukając pomocy u swojego chłopaka. 

\- Pomyślimy jeszcze o tym, do zobaczenia! - Pomachał im jeszcze, zanim niemal wypchnął ich z domu. - W końcu sami!

\- Sam chciałeś ich zaprosić - zaśmiał się szatyn.

\- Taak, i w sumie nie żałuję, ale jednak wolę tylko twoje towarzystwo…

\- Tak..? - zamruczał, wtulając się w niego. - Po prostu przyznaj, że jesteś zazdrosny, gdy poświęcam uwagę innym. 

\- Nic mi nie udowodnisz - mruknął zawstydzony.

\- Tak? - Louis uśmiechnął się, unosząc głowę w górę. - W takim razie nie będziesz miał nic przeciwko, jak pójdę teraz do pani Bolton? - wspomniał o ich starszej sąsiadce. - Dzisiaj miał przyjechać do niej ten przystojny wnuczek weterynarz…

\- Louis! - syknął. - Nosisz  _ nasze _ dziecko!

\- To znaczy, że nie mogę przebywać w pobliżu innych facetów, tak? - zaśmiał się i stanął na palcach, żeby pocałować go w policzek. - No już, faktycznie fuczysz jak kotka… 

\- Oczywiście, że możesz! Ale nie sam! - Przyciągnął go zazdrośnie do siebie. - Możemy pójść razem do pani Bolton…

\- Żebyś mógł dobitnie zamanifestować, kto zrobił mi ten brzuch, tak? - zachichotał, gładząc go po plecach. - Możemy do niej wpaść, obiecałem jej to. Ale daj spokój, nie musisz się martwić - facet ma dwadzieścia pięć lat i na pewno nie interesuje się takimi gówniarzami jak ja. 

\- Nie wstydzę się tego! - Położył dłonie na jego brzuchu. - Prawda, maleńka? - zagruchał. Szatyn przewrócił oczami z czułym uśmiechem, gdy znowu poczuł żwawe trzepotanie w żołądku.

\- Córeczka tatusia nawet w brzuchu… - westchnął, przytulając się do niego. - Będziecie spiskować w dwójkę przeciwko mnie i urabiać mnie na różne rzeczy, jestem tego niemal pewien. 

\- Dlaczego ty zawsze podejrzewasz mnie o najgorsze? - westchnął teatralnie.

\- Bo cię znam! - Dziabnął go palcem w brzuch. 

\- Coś w tym jest... - przyznał z uśmiechem. - Chodź, trzeba pozmywać, a potem rzeczywiście trochę wziąć za naukę…

\- W porządku - westchnął, krzywiąc się. 

\- Możesz wycierać naczynia i chować je do szafek - zezwolił łaskawie, wiedząc, że Lou nie lubił zmywać. Ten przytaknął i podążył do kuchni, podwijając rękawy bluzy. Nawet jeśli nie przepadał za niektórymi obowiązkami, wykonywanie ich w towarzystwie Harry’ego lub dla Harry’ego zawsze czyniło to lepszym, bo po prostu go kochał, a to było najważniejsze.


	9. Chapter 9

Kolejne dwa miesiące znowu wypełnione były intensywną nauką, seksem i pracą. W końcu, z małą pomocą swoich rodziców byli w stanie urządzić pokoik dla Darcy. Mebelki zostały dostarczone zaledwie poprzedniego dnia i teraz Harry poświęcał swój wolny dzień na składanie ich pod czujnym okiem kochanka.

\- To jak puzzle dla dorosłych… - westchnął Louis, siadając na krześle i kładąc dłoń na swoim brzuchu, który teraz był już naprawdę pokaźny. - I jak, Darcy, podoba ci się łóżeczko, które składa dla ciebie tatuś..? - sapnął i rozszerzył oczy w szoku, gdy poczuł uderzenie w okolicach żeber. Styles natychmiast uniósł wzrok.   
\- Lou? - spytał z niepokojem, obserwując jego minę.

\- Myślę, że właśnie kopnęła… - wymamrotał, spoglądając w dół. Nie minęła nawet chwila, a już miał na swoim brzuchu ręce swojego chłopaka.   
\- Naprawdę, Darcy? Podoba się łóżeczko?

Dzięki temu tym razem i on mógł poczuć wierzgnięcie małych nóżek. Szatyn zachichotał, spoglądając w górę z błyszczącymi oczami. 

\- Teraz to jest jeszcze bardziej realne…

Styles pociągnął nosem.   
\- O boże... Ona tam jest! - pisnął.

\- Jest już malutką osóbką… - zanucił szczęśliwie, gładząc swój brzuch. - Zostały tylko dwa miesiące, więc teraz będzie się niecierpliwić na spotkanie z nami… 

\- My chyba też... - zaśmiał się i przytulił szatyna. - Dziękuję…

\- Dla ciebie wszystko - wyszeptał mu w ucho Tomlinson, gładząc jego plecy. - Mimo, że podczas sesji będę mógł zacząć rodzić w każdej chwili - zachichotał. 

\- Na szczęście masz wszystko ustalone z wykładowcami. - Uśmiechnął się. - Ja też, więc będę przy tobie.

\- Wiem, zawsze jesteś. - Odwzajemnił jego uśmiech i pocałował go. - Mam tylko nadzieję, że Nialla nie będzie wtedy obok, bo zacznie panikować i zemdleje - roześmiał się. - Czasem mam wrażenie, że traktuje tę ciążę zbyt osobiście… pamiętasz, jak chciał zamknąć cię w łazience i pójść ze mną do szkoły rodzenia..? 

\- Pamiętam! - parsknął. - A jak zasugerowałem, żeby zrobił sobie swoje dziecko, to nie odzywał się do mnie tydzień! - zaczął się śmiać. - Może po prostu... nie informujmy go, że zacząłeś rodzić?

\- Znowu nie będzie się do ciebie odzywał - zachichotał. - I obawiam się, że jak już w końcu będzie miał okazję, by potrzymać Darcy w ramionach, to się popłacze, że musi nam ją oddawać… pewnie sam nie wie, że też jest rodzinnym typem. 

\- Albo wie, tylko się boi, że nie podoła. - Wzruszył ramionami. - Ja też się bałem - przyznał. - Jesteśmy młodzi, myślałem, że mamy jeszcze czas... ale zostałem postawiony przed faktem dokonanym…

\- Oboje zostaliśmy… - westchnął Louis, gładząc swój brzuch. - Ale nie będę żałował, po prostu to wiem. Widzę po sobie, jak się zmieniłem i widzę też, jak bardzo dojrzałeś ty, a na dobrą metę nie ma jej jeszcze z nami. Pewnie będziemy mieć chwile zwątpienia nieraz, ale to nasza malutka córeczka, sami ją stworzyliśmy i teraz musimy się nią zająć, dopóki nie będzie gotowa, by robić to samej. 

\- Dokładnie... - Uśmiechnął się. - Owszem, czasami jest ciężko, ale cóż, takie jest właśnie dorosłe życie. I w sumie nawet teraz, mając wybór, nie opóźniłbym tego.

\- Już i tak długo na nią czekamy. - Tomlinson pokręcił głową. - I chcę po prostu dostać tego skarba w ramiona, nie obchodzi mnie nic poza nią i tobą. 

\- Skąd pewność, że jej nie zabiorę i nie uciekniemy? - zapytał, chcąc się podroczyć.

\- Bo Darcy nawet po urodzeniu będzie potrzebowała swojej mamy - spiorunował go wzrokiem - a ty byś za mną tęsknił. 

\- Uhm, masz rację - przyznał niechętnie. - Sam niewiele wiem o dzieciach, to zawsze ty byłeś tym z młodszym rodzeństwem…

\- Jestem pewien, że świetnie poradziłbyś sobie sam z jej wychowywaniem, ale na szczęście nie musisz. - Pogładził go po policzku. - Będzie miała dwójkę rodziców. 

\- I masę cioć i wujków - dodał. - Będzie najbardziej kochaną dziewczynką na świecie. Miano najbardziej kochanego chłopca wciąż masz ty…

\- Jeszcze - zachichotał. - Dopóki nie wyprodukujemy jej małego brata…

\- Więc powinniśmy się postarać o kolejną dziewczynkę, hmmm? - zachichotał i poczuł kolejne kopnięcie pod swoją dłonią. - Oho, mała zazdrośnica!

\- Jak jej tatuś - dogryzł mu z uśmiechem. 

\- Musimy dbać o swoje! - prychnął i podniósł się. - A łóżeczko samo się nie poskłada…

\- Później ci to wynagrodzę - obiecał mu Louis, mrugając do niego jednym okiem. - Ale najpierw musisz wszystko poskładać. 

\- Taak? - zamruczał, mimo wszystko sięgając do jego kolana. - Jak mi to wynagrodzisz, hmmm?

\- Tak, jak lubisz najbardziej - zachichotał, odtrącając jego dłoń. Harry zwariował na punkcie Louisa ujeżdżającego jego penisa z wielkim brzuchem, a ten z chęcią to wykorzystywał. - Ale najpierw obowiązki, Harry - zaznaczył, grożąc mu palcem. 

\- Hympf! - Obrócił się i usiadł po turecku na podłodze, chwytając za instrukcję obsługi. To gdzie miał wsadzić tę część?

\- Jaki zapał! - zaśmiał się szatyn. - I myślę, że to idzie tutaj. - Z małym problemem kucnął obok niego i pokazał mu, o co chodzi. 

\- Oh, rzeczywiście! - ucieszył się. Po tym praca poszła już zdecydowanie sprawniej, chociaż to wciąż Louis pokazywał mu czasami, gdzie umieścić poszczególne części.

\- I mamy już łóżeczko… - Zadowolony szatyn sięgnął po pościel z misiami, którą kupili dla Darcy i zaczął ją układać. - Jeszcze tylko szafka…

Styles jęknął w duchu, ale dzielnie zabrał się za otwieranie pudełka i rozdzielanie części.

\- Jeszcze tylko trochę - zachęcił go Tomlinson pół godziny później, zaczynając masować jego barki. - Idzie ci świetnie, kochanie…

\- Jasne, mówisz tak, bo chcesz mieć już złożoną szafeczkę! - sapnął. - Ale jak mam umieścić część dwanaście w otworze sześć B, skoro ona tam nie pasuje?!

\- Bo wkładasz ją odwrotnie, skarbie. - Louis przygryzł wewnętrzną część policzka, by się nie roześmiać. - Widzisz? 

\- Oh... - Spojrzał, z jaką łatwością szatyn połączył części. - Ale jak to tak?...

\- Chyba po prostu to jednak ścisłe umysły są do tego stworzone. - Wzruszył ramionami. - Gdybym mógł dźwigać, to szybko bym wszystko złożył, ale niestety…

\- Więc najwidoczniej humaniści widzą więcej możliwości - powiedział nieszczęśliwie i wrócił do składania, z Louisem dzierżącym instrukcję i mówiącym mu co zrobić.

Kiedy w końcu się ze wszystkim uporali, szatyn zachichotał i odgarnął spocone loki z policzka młodszego, całując go z wdzięcznością. 

\- To było okropne - wyznał Styles. - Przyznaj się, że specjalnie wybrałeś najtrudniejsze mebelki, jakie mieli!

\- Oczywiście, wszystko, byleby tobie na złość, kochanie. - Tomlinson przewrócił czule oczami i ścisnął jego dłoń. - Po prostu były śliczne. Darcy będzie zachwycona. 

\- Mam nadzieję... Wiesz, to już niedługo, a ja wciąż boję się, że sobie nie poradzimy…

\- Poradzimy, hej… - Louis wgramolił mu się niezdarnie na kolana i ujął jego twarz w dłonie. - Kiedyś powiedziałeś, że ze mną u boku czujesz, jakbyś mógł sprostać wszystkiemu… pamiętasz?

\- Pamiętam. - Ułożył dłonie na jego biodrach, by ten nie spadł. - Ja po prostu... Nie chcę cię zawieść.

\- Nie zawiedziesz - obiecał. - Nawet, jeśli czasem będziesz miał po prostu dość, to normalne, ja zrozumiem. 

\- To moje dziecko, nie mogę mieć po prostu dość - westchnął. - Chciałbym, żebyś mógł na mnie polegać…

\- I mogę, Hazza - westchnął, stykając czoło z tym jego. - Dlaczego ty nigdy w siebie nie wierzysz..? 

\- Och, bo ty jesteś taki wspaniały! - jęknął. - I możesz mieć każdego? A wybrałeś mnie i... cóż, boję się, że nie jestem wystarczający.

\- Ale to ty jesteś miłością mojego życia i nigdy nie chciałem nikogo innego - szepnął, muskając jego usta swoimi. - Nie jesteś  _ wystarczający _ , jesteś dla mnie idealny, zrozumiano? Noszę  _ twoją  _ córkę, mam z  _ tobą  _ dom i to za  _ ciebie  _ kiedyś wyjdę. Przestań w to wątpić. 

\- Nie wątpię! - Objął jego plecy. - Po prostu chcę być dla ciebie jak najlepszy. Żebyś za te kilkanaście lat nie żałował, że to właśnie ja…

\- Nigdy nie będę żałował. - Uśmiechnął się, wtulając się w niego. - Obiecuję. 

\- Tego nie wiesz... - mruknął nieszczęśliwie.

\- A ty myślisz, że za kilkanaście lat będziesz żałował, że to ze mną stworzyłeś rodzinę? - Louis odbił piłeczkę. 

\- Nie mógłbym tego żałować... - szepnął.

\- No i widzisz. - Szatyn trącił jego nos swoim. - Ja też nie mógłbym tego żałować. 

Harry odetchnął z ulgą i przytulił się do kochanka.   
\- Dziękuję…

\- Nie dziękuj; pamiętaj, że cię kocham. - Cmoknął go w czubek głowy, pozwalając mu się w siebie wtulić. - A teraz chodźmy do sypialni, musisz odebrać swoją nagrodę… 

\- Rzeczywiście... - wymruczał, sięgając do niego dłonią i splótłszy ich palce, pociągnął go do sypialni.

  
  
  


Miesiąc później Harry w końcu dostał swoje prawo jazdy, co było wybawieniem dla Louisa. Niewygodnie było mu prowadzić z takim brzuchem, a dodatkowo Darcy niemal ciągle go kopała i nie mógł się na niczym skupić. Nie inaczej było tego dnia. Chris i Liam pomagali Harry’emu zainstalować zabezpieczenia dla dzieci w ich domu, a on próbował uczyć się do zbliżającej sesji, jednak ciągłe ruchy w brzuchu mu to uniemożliwiały.

\- Darcy, kochanie, jeszcze tylko ta sesja i skupię się tylko na tobie, obiecuję… - wymamrotał, pocierając łagodnie swój brzuszek. 

Harry otarł pot z czoła.   
\- Bez was by mi się nie udało, dzięki! - sapnął.

\- Żaden problem, stary! - Chris poklepał go po plecach. - Teraz Darcy będzie mogła tu się bezpiecznie wywalać. 

\- Lepiej, żeby się nigdzie nie wywalała - mruknął.

\- Jeszcze nawet się nie urodziła! - prychnął Louis z kuchni. 

\- Przecież ty też chciałbyś już naszą księżniczkę! - wytknął mu.

\- Co nie zmienia faktu, że ma jeszcze miesiąc! - powtórzył szatyn. - I minie naprawdę sporo, zanim zacznie chociaż raczkować, a co dopiero chodzić!

\- Ja tam czytałem, że w pierwszej ciąży dziecko zawsze rodzi się sporo przed terminem - wtrącił Ed, upijając łyk coli. - Więc nie wiem, czy został ci miesiąc, czy tydzień na przykład… 

\- Ed! - syknął spanikowany Harry. - Mamy  _ sesję _ !

\- Ta, przetłumacz to małej. - Rudzielec przewrócił oczami, a zaniepokojony Tomlinson pojawił się w salonie, jedną dłoń trzymając u podstawy wielkiego brzucha, a drugą na jego górze. Między jego brwiami była mała zmarszczka. 

\- Zważając na to, jak jest ruchliwa, sądzę, że mamy jednak jeszcze trochę czasu… - powiedział. - Przed porodem zacznie się uspokajać, żeby mieć siły. 

Jakby na potwierdzenie jego słów, wszyscy mogli zobaczyć stópkę odbijającą się na jego skórze, widocznej przez obcisły materiał koszulki, którą miał na sobie. Chris zachichotał, gdy Louis się skrzywił. Harry natychmiast ułożył dłoń na tym miejscu.   
\- Darcy jest mądrą dziewczynką i poczeka, prawda? - zagruchał.

\- A nawet jeśli nie, to zdam egzaminy w innym terminie - westchnął szatyn, opierając się o swojego chłopaka. - Ona doskonale wie, że jest najważniejsza…

\- Nie będziesz musiał się tym martwić - zapewnił Harry, jakby miał nad tym jakąkolwiek władzę.

\- A skąd możesz to wiedzieć? - parsknął, jednak z uśmiechem. - W każdym razie Ed ma rację, lepiej już ustawmy panią doktor na szybkim wybieraniu… 

\- Pod numerem siedem! - pochwalił się Harry, wyciągając telefon.

\- W porządku, mój odpowiedzialny mężczyzno - mruknął Tomlinson, wtulając policzek w jego klatkę piersiową i westchnął ciężko. - Dobra, ta mała zadziora próbuje mnie powstrzymać od tego wszelkimi siłami, ale chyba jednak wracam do nauki…

\- Zrobić ci jakąś przekąskę? - zaproponował szybko Harry.

\- Mhm… nie, chyba wezmę sobie po prostu z lodówki ogórki ze słoika. - Cmoknął go w policzek i poczłapał z powrotem do kuchni. 

\- Jak znowu wymacza je w Nutelli, to się porzygam - oświadczył Chris. 

\- Nikt ci nie każe też tak jeść - burknął Harry. - Chcesz kanapkę?

\- Z chęcią. - Blondyn przewrócił oczami. - To jak, wszystko jest już przygotowane na przyjście małej czy z czymś jeszcze musimy się streścić..? 

\- Uhm, chyba wszystko już mamy. Zwlekamy tylko z mlekiem.

\- Wiadomo, może urodzić się na przykład z nietolerancją laktozy czy coś. - Ed wzruszył ramionami. - Ale spokojnie, jak coś, to nakupimy tego, gdy będziecie w szpitalu. 

\- Najwyżej podrzucimy wam listę tego, co potrzebujemy... - Zmarszczył brwi.

\- Jasne, Darcy ma tyle cioć i wujków, że zawsze będzie miał wam kto pomóc. - Chris posłał mu uśmiech. 

\- Mmm... dobrze mieć przyjaciół. - Trącił go łokciem i zachichotał. - To co, zrobić ci tę kanapkę?

\- Nawet dwie! - Australijczyk poklepał się po brzuchu i jęknął, gdy wszedł za nim do kuchni, a tam ciężarny chłopak faktycznie maczał ogórki piklowane w słoiku z Nutellą. 

\- Lou, mogę pożyczyć Nutellę? - spytał, jakby nigdy nic, wyciągając chleb. Szatyn wydął usta w smutnej mince, ale podał mu słoiczek. W końcu ostatnio Harry leciał po nią o trzeciej w nocy do Tesco, bo miał na nią smaka, więc może się z nim trochę podzielić. 

\- Dziękuję! - Ucałował jego policzek i zaczął przygotowywać kanapki dla przyjaciela. Louis uśmiechnął się słodko i znowu skupił się na swoich notatkach, ignorując przekomarzania Hemswortha z Edem. Brunet w końcu postawił przed nimi talerz kanapek i oddał słoik kochankowi. Opadł na krzesło.   
\- Jestem styrany - oznajmił. Tomlinson uniósł na niego zatroskany wzrok. 

\- Może zrób sobie gorącą kąpiel z hydromasażem..? A potem się zdrzemnij..? 

\- Muszę się jeszcze pouczyć... - Skrzywił się.

\- Nic się nie stanie, jak odpoczniesz jeden dzień… - Louis sięgnął po jego dłoń. - Jutro też masz wolne, więc pouczysz się jutro, hm..? 

\- Ale jutro miałem się uczyć do kolejnego egzaminu! - Wydął wargi, sięgając po kanapkę.

\- Harry, proszę. - Szatyn rzucił mu groźne spojrzenie. - Nie kłóć się ze mną. 

\- Ale Lou, a co, jak nie zaliczę sesji i potem nie dostanę dobrej pracy i... i... - odetchnął. - O boże…

\- Czy to napad paniki..? - Chris łypnął niepewnie na Eda, a ten wzruszył ramionami. 

\- Chyba tak. Za miesiąc zostanie ojcem…

\- Hazza, oddychaj. - Louis wstał z krzesła i położył dłonie na jego ramionach. - Wdech i wydech, jak na szkole rodzenia… brawo, kochanie. 

\- Lou, zostawisz mnie! - wyjęczał bezradnie.

\- Co ci znowu strzeliło do głowy? - westchnął, przytulając go. - Nie zostawię cię, obiecuję. 

\- Jak nie dostanę dobrej pracy i nie będę w stanie zarobić na dom? I naszą rodzinę? Zaraz będzie z nami  _ niemowlę _ , Louis! - pisnął.

\- Nie zostawię cię nieważne co, bo cię kocham - szepnął, całując go w czoło. - Shh, jest dobrze. Nie zrujnujesz swojej przyszłości tylko dlatego, że dzisiaj odpoczniesz, jesteś na to zbyt mądry, Hazzy. 

\- Ale na pewno? - Spojrzał na niego wielkimi, niewinnymi oczyma. Ed i Chris przyglądali im się rozczuleni.

\- Na pewno, wierzę w ciebie i cię kocham najbardziej na świecie - powtórzył z małym uśmiechem, gładząc go po policzku. - Nigdy cię nie zostawię. 

\- Dobrze... - Uśmiechnął się. - Dziękuję, kochanie - odetchnął głęboko.

\- W porządku, zawsze tu dla ciebie będę, tak..? - Niezgrabnie usiadł na jego kolanach i go przytulił. 

\- Jak słodko! - powiedział Ed.   
\- Do porzygu... - wymamrotał Chris.

\- Właśnie straciłeś szansę na bycie świadkiem na naszym ślubie albo chrzestnym któregokolwiek z naszych dzieci - oświadczył grobowo szatyn, bawiąc się lokami swojego chłopaka. 

\- Ale ja nic nie mówiłem przecież! - powiedział od razu chłopak, a Ed zachichotał. - Przecież wiecie, że was kochamy! - dodał.

\- My was też. - Tomlinson się uśmiechnął. - Ale moglibyście już spadać, bo mój chłopak potrzebuje teraz czułości… - wymamrotał, przytykając usta do jego skroni. 

\- Ale ty też musisz się uczyć... - spróbował Harry, a ich przyjaciele natychmiast zaczęli się zbierać do wyjścia, wylewnie dziękując za kanapki.

\- Tak, tak. - Louis pomachał im, a gdy zamknęły się za nimi drzwi, pocałował łagodnie bruneta. - Mmm… chcesz poprzytulać się w łóżku..? 

\- Mmm... - przyznał cichutko, przytulając się do niego. - Mam ochotę się teraz polenić…

\- No to chodź, moja miłości. - Szatyn uśmiechnął się i niezdarnie z niego zszedł, wyciągając ku niemu dłoń. - Pracowaliśmy i uczyliśmy się cały tydzień, mamy prawo jeden wieczór poświęcić na lenistwo. 

\- Żeby to był tylko jeden... - westchnął i dał się poprowadzić. Zaraz też władował się do łóżka, pociągając Louisa za sobą i oplatając go kończynami.

\- Oj, już nie przesadzaj, ty ośmiornico, nie można dać się zwariować. - Szatyn wsunął dłonie pod jego bluzkę i się w niego wtulił. 

\- Już i tak Darcy przewróciła nasze życie do góry nogami... - zachichotał. - Jestem naprawdę zmęczony…

\- Śpij. - Tomlinson zaczął gładzić jego skórę. - Damy sobie radę. 

\- Wiem, że damy... po prostu się martwię... - wymamrotał, a po kilku minutach już smacznie spał. Louis pokręcił głową z rozczuleniem, otulając go lepiej kołdrą. Harry ciągle stresował się o ich przyszłość, a przecież… miało być dobrze, prawda? 

  
  
  


W końcu zaczęły się egzaminy i chłopcy nie mieli czasu niemal na nic, ucząc się i pisząc zaliczenia. Na szczęście do tej pory udało im się wszystko pozaliczać i został już tylko jeden.

Zmęczony, ale zadowolony z siebie Louis w końcu odpowiedział na ostatnie pytanie na teście i wstał, zmierzając w stronę biurka wykładowcy, by oddać swoją pracę. Już przyzwyczaił się do spojrzeń, jakimi obrzucano go i jego duży, ciążowy brzuch. Czuł, jakby ktoś wycisnął jego mózg jak gąbkę, ale teraz przynajmniej będzie mógł na spokojnie poświęcić te dwa tygodnie, by czekać na Darcy. 

\- Ej, Tomlinson, wiesz, że jak twój bachor się urodzi, to będzie można zrobić testy na ojcostwo i wyjdzie, że się puszczasz, a nie jesteś w ciąży z Harrym?! - zawołał z końca sali Nick. 

Szatyn zmarszczył gniewnie brwi, nie rozumiejąc, jak ten palant mógł wywrzaskiwać takie gówno przed wszystkimi. Odwrócił głowę w jego stronę, otwierając usta, żeby coś odpowiedzieć, kiedy potknął się o schodek katedry i stracił równowagę. Upadł boleśnie na swój brzuch i z przerażeniem poczuł, jak pod nim robi się mokro. Uniósł zaszklone tęczówki na wykładowcę, nie chcąc sprawdzać, czy to krew i właśnie stracił ich dziecko. 

Ten natychmiast uniósł się z katedry, by podejść do Louisa, ale Chris był szybszy, więc profesor uciszył pozostałych studentów, jednocześnie wyciągając telefon, by wezwać karetkę.   
\- Będzie za dziesięć minut... - poinformował chłopaka, patrząc na niego zmartwionymi oczyma. - A pan Grimshaw nie otrzymuje zaliczenia, proszę opuścić salę!

\- Jest w porządku, Louis, wytrzymaj. - Jego przyjaciel delikatnie obrócił go na plecy, a jego zakrwawione dłonie się trzęsły. 

\- Ona się nie rusza… - zaszlochał, sięgając dłońmi do swojego brzucha. 

\- Napiszę do Harry'ego - odezwała się Perrie, ocierając łzy. Nie była blisko z Louisem, a Harry też był tylko znajomym z radia, co nie zmieniało faktu, że to było okropne. 

\- Spokojnie, Lou, pewnie jest w szoku, nic jej się nie stało - zapewniał, chociaż nie był pewien swoich słów.    
Po kilku minutach w końcu usłyszeli upragniony dźwięk sygnału. Karetka już tu była. Niemal cała szkoła skończyła swoje ostatnie egzaminy i teraz przyglądali się, jak wynoszą ciężarnego chłopaka na noszach. Chris nienawidził tego, że wokół i tak już przerażonego Louisa zrobiło się takie zbiegowisko. 

\- Na co się gapicie?! - wrzasnął, ocierając własne łzy bezsilności. Camille brylowała w towarzystwie, opowiadając bzdury o Louisie, na szczęście chłopak nie mógł tego usłyszeć. W końcu karetka odjechała, a kilka minut później, z piskiem opon, na parking wjechał Harry.   
\- Gdzie on jest? - spytał najbliżej stojącą dziewczynę, która tylko pokręciła głową. Perrie przepchnęła się do przodu, chwytając go za dłoń. 

\- Pogotowie go zabrało… - wydusiła z trudem, pociągając nosem. - On… oddawał egzamin, a Nick zawołał do niego coś obraźliwego i przez to Louis się potknął… On… - przełknęła ślinę - on upadł na brzuch…

Harry niemal zemdlał, słysząc to.    
\- G.gdzie...? - zapytał słabo. 

\- Aintree, uniwersytecki szpital - odezwała się dziewczyna z boku, patrząc na niego ze współczuciem. Styles pokręcił tylko głową i wziął głęboki oddech by już za chwilę ruszyć w drogę.   
_ Trzymaj się, kochanie... _


	10. Chapter 10

Gdy dotarł do szpitala, do którego zabrali Louisa, w recepcji skierowano go na odpowiednie piętro, a pod porodówką natychmiast natknął się wzrokiem na bladego Chrisa. 

\- C.co z nim? - wydusił, trzęsąc się.

\- Wiem tylko tyle, że to poród z zagrożeniem życia, ale nie wiem, czy mówili o Louisie czy o dziecku. - Pokręcił głową i go przytulił. - Tak mi przykro, stary… 

Brunet bezsilnie opadł na krzesło, pochylając głowę i wplótł palce we włosy.   
\- O boże, to wszystko moja wina! - wyjęczał, ciągnąc za swoje loki.

\- Przestań, to był wypadek… - Przygryzł wargę, obejmując się ramionami. - Wszystko byłoby dobrze, gdyby ta kreatura nie otworzyła swojej parszywej gęby…

\- Jaka kreatura? - Zmarszczył brwi.

\- Grimshit. - Hemsworth się skrzywił. - Nagle z dupy zawołał, że teraz, jak Darcy się urodzi, to będzie można zrobić testy na ojcostwo i wyjdzie, że Louis się puszczał… Tommo się zdenerwował, odwrócił głowę, żeby mu coś odpowiedzieć i nie zauważył, że już dotarł do tego schodka na katedrę…

\- Zabiję go... - wymamrotał. - Zatłukę, jak psa! Czemu nikt nie zareagował? - podniósł głos.

\- Nie zdążyliśmy! - Chris też podniósł głos. - Oni nawet nie patrzyli w swoją stronę przez cały egzamin, a ten nagle walnął to tak z dupy! Zanim zdążyłem otworzyć usta, Lou leżał na ziemi w kałuży krwi…

\- Moje maleństwa... - powiedział trwożnie, przyciskając dłoń do ust. - Mam nadzieję, że chociaż profesor wywalił go z sali?

Australijczyk pokiwał głową, pociągając nosem. 

\- Nie zaliczył mu testu i od razu wezwał pogotowie. Ja zająłem się Louisem i… on mówił, że mała przestała się ruszać, był przerażony… 

\- Tylko nie to... - jęknął. - Nie, nie, nie, nie! Kupiliśmy dom, mieliśmy wspólnie zacząć nowe życie! - biadolił.

\- Harry, panika nic nie da! - jęknął blondyn, kładąc dłonie na jego ramionach. - Musisz wierzyć w to, że będzie z nią okej i czekać na lekarza, tak? Dzwoniłeś w ogóle do jego mamy..? 

\- Nnie... - wydusił i pociągnął nosem. - Sądzisz... że powinienem?... O boże, Jay pomyśli, że to moja wina! Obiecałem dbać o jej syna!

\- Oczywiście, że powinieneś, on jej na pewno będzie teraz potrzebował, jeśli coś się stało! - Ponownie otarł spływające mu z oczu łzy i zabrał mu telefon z rąk. - Ja do niej zadzwonię. 

\- Nie potrafię zadbać o własną rodzinę... - wydusił, patrząc, jak Chris rozmawia z mamą szatyna. Czuł się koszmarnie, nie nadawał się na ojca…

  
  


Dwie godziny później wciąż nic nie wiedzieli, ale przynajmniej w szpitalu pojawiła się Jay wraz z Anne. 

\- Harry, synku… - Serce jej pękło na jego widok. Podbiegła do niego i chwyciła go w ramiona. 

\- Tak bardzo przepraszam! - wydusił, zalewając się łzami. Bał się nawet spojrzeć w kierunku mamy szatyna.

\- Harry, przecież to nie twoja wina - powiedziała ta stanowczo, chwytając go za dłoń, chociaż w środku niesamowicie się bała. Rozejrzała się po korytarzu i natychmiast dopadła pielęgniarki wychodzącej zza zamkniętych drzwi. - Może mi pani powiedzieć, co z moim synem, Louisem Tomlinsonem? 

\- W tej chwili trwa poród, nie mogę powiedzieć więcej. - Pokręciła głową i pobiegła dalej, krzycząc coś o jednostkach krwi. 

\- Obiecałem, że przy nim będę... - wydusił, kręcąc głową. - Zawiodłem go…

\- To było niespodziewane, kochanie, na pewno nie będzie na ciebie zły… - wymamrotała Anne w jego loki, tuląc go w ramionach. Spojrzała nad jego ramieniem na Chrisa. - Nie wpuszczają tam nikogo..? 

\- Nie, próbowałem na początku ściemnić, że jestem ojcem, ale powiedzieli, że walczą tam o życie i będę tylko przeszkadzał… 

\- O boże... - jęknął Harry i rozpłakał się. Starał się być silny, ale to go po prostu przygniotło.

\- Shh, synku, musisz wierzyć, że Louis da radę i nie pozwoli, by coś stało się malutkiej - wyszeptała Anne, siadając z nim i głaszcząc go po lokach. - Jeszcze będziesz trzymał ją w ramionach… 

\- Zaraz coś rozniosę, jak nie powiecie mi, co z moim synem! - Tymczasem Jay wykłócała się z pielęgniarką. 

\- Przykro mi, proszę pani, ale tak naprawdę nic nie jest jeszcze przesądzone. - Ta otarła pot z czoła. - Poród nie został wywołany naturalnie, dziecko jest w szoku i nie chce pomóc panu Tomlinsonowi w parciu, zresztą sam Louis traci mnóstwo krwi, nie wiem, jak to się skończy. - Spojrzała na nich ze współczuciem i z powrotem zniknęła za drzwiami. 

\- Zróbcie coś! - krzyknął za nią bezradnie chłopak. Zaraz też na korytarzu rozległ się stukot szpilek i podniesione głosy, a po chwili dołączyła do nich reszta przyjaciół.

\- Dalej nie chcą nikogo do niego wpuścić? - jęknął Liam, siadając między Chrisem a Harrym. - Przecież on tam pewnie jest przerażony…

\- Powinienem przy nim być - wymamrotał Harry, kręcąc głową.   
\- Niech ja tylko dorwę Nicka... - westchnęła Crystal. - Swoją drogą Carter poszedł z tym do rektora i Grimshit poniesie konsekwencje - powiedziała mściwie. - Ale co nam to da…

\- Ja nie chcę, żeby Darcy coś się stało! - Ku przerażeniu Zayna i Sam, Niall się rozkleił. - Przecież ona nic nikomu nie zrobiła! - wychlipał, padając w ramiona swojej dziewczynie. 

\- Nic jej się nie stanie, głupku... - powiedziała przez łzy. - Przecież musi poznać najlepszego wujka na świecie, hm? Lou też…

\- Mam złe przeczucie… - wymamrotał Malik, nie wiedząc, jak bardzo jego słowa były trafne. 

  
  


Kilka długich godzin później po kilku niezjedzonych posiłkach, mnóstwie nerwów i dawkach leków uspokajających, z sali wyszedł wyczerpany lekarz, kiwając na nich głową. 

\- Który z państwa to pan Styles..? 

Brunet bez słowa uniósł się na drżących nogach.   
\- C.co z nimi? - wydusił.

\- Cóż, właśnie został pan ojcem ślicznej, zdrowej i ważącej 3,5 kg dziewczynki, gratuluję. - Mężczyzna posłał mu zmęczony uśmiech. - Kosztowało nas to wiele, ale za chwilę będzie pan mógł ją zobaczyć. 

Harry pokręcił głową, powstrzymując łzy.   
\- A... a co z moim narzeczonym? Co z Lou?

Uśmiech lekarza zniknął. Westchnął, przeczesując swoje włosy. 

\- Przykro mi, panie Styles… Stracił naprawdę mnóstwo krwi… 

\- Nie... - Zachwiał się, ale został podtrzymany przez Chrisa. - Nie! To nie może być prawda! - krzyknął żałośnie. - Lou nie mógł tak po prostu umrzeć!

\- I tego nie zrobił, spokojnie. - Doktor także podtrzymał go za łokieć. - Wciąż są szanse na to, że się wybudzi, będziemy na pewno z czasem wprowadzać terapię czuciową, liczymy na to, że obecność dziecka mu w tym pomoże…

\-  _ Wybudzi..?  _ \- powtórzyła słabo Jay. - Louis… zapadł w śpiączkę..? 

\- Nie zdążył nawet spojrzeć na swoją córeczkę, przykro mi - westchnął lekarz. Harry wybuchnął płaczem, przytulając się do przyjaciela. Dlaczego to nie mogło spotkać jego?!

\- Przykro mi - powtórzył ciężko lekarz i westchnął, odchodząc dalej. Po chwili z sali wyszła leciutko uśmiechnięta pielęgniarka. 

\- Chcielibyście państwo zobaczyć dziecko..? 

Styles pokiwał głową, przywołując na twarz uśmiech. Ich malutka była tutaj! Powoli udał się za pielęgniarką, ocierając łzy z twarzy. Ta zaprowadziła go na salę, gdzie w malutkim łóżeczku leżała... jego  _ córka _ , owinięta w różowy kocyk. Dziecko zakwiliło, gdy wyczuło czyjąś obecność w pomieszczeniu. Zamachała rączkami i nóżkami, nieco niespokojna. 

\- Niech pan weźmie ją na ręce - zachęciła pielęgniarka z uśmiechem. - Ona potrzebuje bliskości, podejrzewam, że pozna pana jako ojca i przy panu będzie spokojniejsza…

\- Zrobię jej krzywdę... - powiedział, podchodząc bliżej i dotykając palcem miękkiego policzka.

\- Na pewno nie - zachichotała kobieta, przyglądając się z rozczuleniem, jak dziewczynka natychmiast łapie malutkimi piąstkami za palec swojego taty i patrzy na niego wielkimi, niebieskimi oczami. - Och… już jest w panu zakochana…

\- O boże... - jęknął, czując napływające do oczu łzy.  _ Jego _ oczy...   
\- Proszę wsunąć jedną dłoń pod główkę - podpowiedziała pielęgniarka, a Harry w końcu wziął w ramiona córkę.  _ Ich _ córkę.   
\- Cześć, księżniczko…

Dziecko zabulgotało po swojemu w jego objęciach i wyraźnie się zrelaksowało. 

\- Proszę pamiętać, że takie malutkie dziecko potrzebuje swojej mamy… - powiedziała delikatnie, zostawiając na stoliku w rogu papiery. - Pana córka została jej chwilowo pozbawiona, więc ważna jest dla niej pana bliskość… Zostawiam dokumenty do wypełnienia; powiem panu, gdy będzie pan mógł zobaczyć swojego narzeczonego. - Posłała mu ostatni uśmiech i wyszła, dając mu chwilę sam na sam z córką. Styles poczuł, jak po jego policzkach spływają łzy. Mocniej przytulił do siebie Darcy. On też potrzebował Louisa…

Po kilkunastu minutach w sali pojawiła się także Jay. Westchnęła, patrząc na swoją wnuczkę. 

\- Jest do niego taka podobna… - wyszeptała, siadając obok Harry'ego. Chłopak zaszlochał.   
\- Nie... nie dam sobie rady bez niego…

\- Kochanie… - jęknęła, przytulając go. - On do was wróci… zobaczysz. Za bardzo was kocha… 

\- A jeśli nie?... - spytał cichutko, tuląc córkę do piersi.

\- To nauczysz się sam radzić sobie z Darcy i życiem… - westchnęła, kuląc się w sobie. - To nie jego wina, poświęcił siebie po to, by bezpiecznie ją urodzić… 

\- Ja... chcę mojego chłopca z powrotem... - powiedział, podając dziecko Jay.

\- Wiem, Harry, ja też… - Przygryzła wargę, przytulając do siebie wnuczkę. W tym samym momencie do sali weszła pielęgniarka. 

\- Mogą państwo zobaczyć Louisa. - Uśmiechnęła się do nich smutno. - Sala 319. 

\- Uhm... dziękujemy... - powiedział cicho, przypatrując się Jay trzymającej dziewczynkę w ramionach.

\- Możemy ją do niego zabrać..? - poprosiła, a pielęgniarka pokiwała głową. Jay westchnęła i wstała, opatulając szczelniej dziewczynkę kocykiem i kiwając głową na Harry'ego. - Chodźmy, skarbie. 

Ten podążył za nią, powstrzymując łzy, które i tak spłynęły, gdy zobaczył ukochanego. Louis był przeraźliwie blady, podpięty do mnóstwa maszyn. Wyglądał tak krucho… Jay przełknęła ślinę, ale dzielnie zajęła miejsce obok jego łóżka. 

\- Boo, synku… - Pociągnęła nosem. - Urodziłeś taką śliczną dziewczynkę i nie chcesz jej nawet zobaczyć..? Musisz się szybko obudzić, już za tobą tęsknimy…

\- Nie możesz mi tego zrobić, Lou! - wydusił cicho Harry, klękając przy łóżku i ukrywając twarz w pościeli. - Mieliśmy być szczęśliwi!

Maszyna monitorująca pracę jego serca zaczęła szybciej pikać. Jay uniosła na nią zaskoczony wzrok i zaraz uśmiechnęła się szeroko. 

\- On nas słyszy! 

\- Lou, wróć do nas, tęsknimy! Darcy... Darcy cię potrzebuje. Ja zresztą też…

\- Myślę, że na razie nie może jeszcze nic z tym zrobić - zaśmiała się przez łzy, całując syna w skroń. - Ale wróci, prawda? - Pogłaskała go delikatnie po policzku. 

\- Musi... - Przytulił się do Jay. Ta zawahała się, ale delikatnie ułożyła wiercącą się Darcy na jego piersi. Dziewczynka natychmiast się uspokoiła i zamknęła senne oczka. 

\- Wie, że to jej mamusia... - zachwycił się, sięgając do jej malutkiej piąstki.

\- Brakuje jej go, w końcu nosił ją przez prawie dziewięć miesięcy… - Uśmiechnęła się, chwytając słabą dłoń syna. - Widzisz, skarbie..? Twoja dziewczynka cię potrzebuje, a nie może być cały czas w szpitalu… 

Zaraz też rozległo się pukanie, a po chwili do sali wsunęła się pielęgniarka.   
\- Uhm... jest tu reszta rodziny i przyjaciół... - zaczęła. Jay spojrzała pytająco na Harry'ego, pozostawiając decyzję jemu. Chłopak skinął głową. Louis powinien wiedzieć, że wszyscy na niego czekają, poza tym... miał córkę, którą chciał im pokazać.

\- Tylko proszę być cicho, lekarz prowadzący mnie zabije, jeśli się dowie… - jęknęła pielęgniarka, wpuszczając wszystkich do środka. Niall pierwszy dopadł do łóżka i patrzył rozdarty pomiędzy Louisem a Darcy, nie wiedząc, czy powinien się smucić czy zachwycać dziewczynką. 

\- Dobry wujaszek, pamiętasz? - podpowiedziała Sam, a Horan natychmiast dopadł Jay, by odebrać od niej dziewczynkę i zacząć do niej wesoło gruchać. Jego dziewczyna objęła Stylesa.   
\- Jak się trzymasz?   
Ten wzruszył ramionami, wpatrując się w twarz swojego chłopaka.   
\- On powinien być tu z nami…

\- I jest - mruknęła, opierając brodę o jego głowę. - Po prostu… śpi. Dużo się wydarzyło… ale jestem pewna, że powróci do siebie i przede wszystkim do was.

Styles pokiwał głową, patrząc na swoją córkę. Była taka śliczna i malutka, ale on nie potrafił się cieszyć. Powinni być tu razem!

  
  


Minęły kolejne dwa dni i nadeszła pora, by Harry zabrał swoje dziecko do domu. Ten jednak siedział z córeczką w sali szatyna, patrząc na jego twarz i modląc się, by ten się obudził. Jak miał się zająć ich dzieckiem sam?

\- Harry, skarbie… - jęknęła Anne, stając za nim i kładąc dłonie na jego ramionach. - Musisz zabrać Darcy do domu… Jay z nim tu zostanie, przecież wiesz…

\- Wiem! - jęknął. - Po prostu nie chcę go tu zostawiać…

\- Nie możemy zabrać go do domu, tutaj ma potrzebny sprzęt i personel medyczny… - wymamrotała, pocierając jego spięte barki. - Jak bardzo nienawidzę tego mówić, tak bardzo nie wiemy, czy obudzi się w najbliższym czasie… musisz iść dalej, dla Darcy. 

\- Jak w ogóle możesz tak mówić, mamo?! - Spojrzał na nią ze złością. - Nie zostawię tutaj Lou samego!

\- Będzie z nim Jay - powtórzyła spokojnie. - Nie mówię ci, że masz go tutaj  _ porzucić _ , tylko, że nie możesz spędzać tu całych dni, bo twoja córka cię potrzebuje. 

\- Ja też go potrzebuję, mamo…

\- Wiem, słonko… - Pocałowała go w czubek głowy i westchnęła. - Chcesz, żebym wzięła ją do domu, a ty zostaniesz..? 

\- Czuję się okropnie z tym, że spycham ją na drugi plan - przyznał. - Ale... nie potrafię cieszyć się bez Lou..

\- W porządku, skarbie, nikt nie ma do ciebie pretensji. - Przejęła swoją wnuczkę z jego ramion i westchnęła. - Przyjdę z nią jutro… 

\- Dziękuję... - powiedział cicho, chwytając dłoń swojego chłopaka. Dziewczynka w ramionach babci zakwiliła niespokojnie. Anne pękało serce i wiedziała, że to będzie dla nich wszystkich trudne, a zwłaszcza dla Darcy, która nie rozumiała, czemu nie słyszy swojej mamy i jest zabierana nawet od swojego taty. Jednak Harry wciąż był młody, nie potrafił sobie z tym wszystkim poradzić i to ona musiała zająć się swoją wnuczką. Miała nadzieję, że z czasem odzyska zainteresowanie swoim własnym dzieckiem… Pokręciła głową i wyszła, przygryzając wargę, gdy dziewczynka zaczęła płakać. Obejrzała się za siebie zaniepokojona, gdy maszyna monitorująca pracę serca Louisa zaczęła szybko pikać. 

\- Lou, jest w porządku! - powiedział Harry, mocniej ściskając jego dłoń, ale nie dostał w zamian żadnej reakcji. - Mamo? Daj mi Darcy... - poprosił, układając ją po chwili na piersi chłopaka. Zarówno dziewczynka, jak i Louis uspokoili się dzięki swojej bliskości. Anne otarła łzy, siadając po drugiej stronie łóżka szatyna. 

\- Widzisz..? - wymamrotała. - On nie chce, żeby była z dala od was… 

\- Ja też nie chcę... - wymamrotał mokrym głosem. - To po prostu... jest mi ciężko, mamo.

\- Wiem, ale… sam widziałeś. Darcy cię potrzebuje, a Louis potrzebuje, żebyś zajął się  _ nią _ , bo sam nie może. On… reaguje na twoją i jej bliskość, to dobra oznaka, wiesz..? Wybudzi się, zobaczysz… 

\- Nie mogę go tu zostawić samego! - zaprotestował.

\- Jak to sobie wyobrażasz? - Pokręciła głową. - Będziesz cały czas siedział z nią w szpitalu..? - zapytała łagodnie. 

\- Mamy tutaj opiekę... - Wzruszył bezradnie ramionami.

\- Harry, sam mówiłeś, że chcesz, żeby twoje dziecko poznawało świat… - Zmęczona odchyliła się na krześle. - A teraz skazujesz ją na białe ściany. Po prostu.,. Zabierz ją czasem do domu, na spacer, proszę… Ty też nie możesz spać ciągle na krzesłach. 

\- Każesz mi wybierać, kogo kocham bardziej... Każesz mi wybrać pomiędzy Lou i córką…

\- Nie każę ci między nimi wybierać…  - westchnęła, także chwytając dłoń szatyna między swoje. - Po prostu chciałabym, żebyś zachował w tym wszystkim równowagę, tylko tyle. 

\- Uhm, masz rację, mamo - westchnął. - Pozwól mi jeszcze trochę z nim posiedzieć, dobrze? Darcy śpi…

\- Pewnie. - Uśmiechnęła się z ulgą i wstała. - Przyniosę ci coś do jedzenia, hm..? 

\- Mmm, dziękuję... - Uśmiechnął się i zaczął opowiadać coś Louisowi. Kobieta pokręciła głową, wychodząc. To nigdy nie powinno spotkać Tomlinsona, kochało go tyle osób…


	11. Chapter 11

Kilka godzin później Harry był już w domu z ich malutką córeczką i całą armią cioć i wujków, gotowych się nią zająć, podczas, gdy jego wciąż nieprzytomny chłopak został w szpitalu z Jay. W nocy zabrał ją do ich sypialni i ułożył się z nią w ich łóżku. Dzięki pościeli wciąż pachnącej Louisem oboje szybko zasnęli. 

Przez kolejne dni uczył się, jak zmieniać pieluchy i karmić dziecko, oraz przyzwyczajał się do wstawania do niej w nocy. Pokochał swoją dziewczynkę i był za nią cholernie wdzięczny swojemu chłopakowi, którego oczywiście wciąż codziennie odwiedzał.

Siódmego dnia zabrał Darcy na spacer do parku, a wracając, zajrzał do Louisa. Uśmiechnął się smutno do wyraźnie zmęczonej Jay.   
\- Cześć…

\- Cześć… - Ta odwzajemniła jego uśmiech i ziewnęła. - Pójdę do automatu po kawę, skoro już jesteś… 

\- Jasne... Weźmiesz też dla mnie? - poprosił, zajmując krzesło, które zwolniła i ułożył na jego piersi Darcy. - Cześć, skarbie, przyszliśmy cię odwiedzić!

Brunetka już wyszła i nie zauważyła, jak palec jej syna drgnął, jakby chciał sięgnąć do swojej rodziny. Styles też nie zauważył, otwierając w tym czasie okno. Darcy cichutko sapnęła, a on zachichotał. Louis zmarszczył brwi w sfrustrowaniu, nie mogąc przytulić swojej córeczki. 

\- Byłem dzisiaj z Darcy w parku - zaczął opowiadać brunet. - Robi się coraz cieplej, szkoda, że nie możesz z nami pójść... - westchnął. - Przyszedł wózek, który zamówiliśmy... Ten, który chciałeś - paplał dalej. Ich córeczka zaczęła pacać szatyna malutką rączką w twarz, oczekując od niego jakiejś reakcji. Jego powieka także zadrgała. 

\- Darcy! - zachichotał Harry, w końcu odwracając się i dostrzegając, co się dzieje. Chwycił malutkie paluszki. - Nie wolno bić tatusia - pouczył, całując jej czółko. Louis zmarszczył brwi jeszcze bardziej, próbując coś zrobić i po chwili zmagań udało mu się wyprostować malutkiego palca i dotknąć nim bruneta w nogę. Styles podskoczył.   
\- Lou?! Kochanie? - Chwycił jego dłoń. - Słyszysz mnie? - spytał podekscytowany. Zmarszczka między brwiami drugiego chłopaka się wyprostowała, a kąciki jego ust nieco podniosły się w górę. Znowu ruszył palcem, jakby gładząc go po dłoni. 

\- Louis! - jęknął zachwycony. - Darcy jest już z nami! Czujesz ją? - Chwycił jedną jego dłoń i ułożył na pleckach dziewczynki. Ku jego zdumieniu i jednoczesnej radości z oczu jego chłopaka zaczęły spływać łzy. Jego dłoń zadrżała, wyraźnie chcąc objąć dziecko. 

\- Och, kochanie! - Harry też się rozpłakał. - Tak się martwiliśmy!

W końcu Louis zacisnął dłoń na swojej córeczce, przytulając ją do siebie, a ta wpatrywała się w jego twarz jak oczarowana. Po tym mozolnie zmuszał do pracy każdy swój palec w drugiej dłoni, by w końcu słabo ścisnąć dłoń Harry'ego. Jay stała oniemiała w progu, będąc tego świadkiem. Nawet nie zauważyła, że prawie wylewała jedną kawę. 

\- Mój dzielny chłopiec... - wydusił słabo. - Umieraliśmy ze strachu!

\- On się wybudza… - szepnęła kobieta, nieuważnie odstawiając kubki i całując uśmiechającego się syna w czoło. - Pójdę po lekarza…

Styles dopiero teraz zauważył jej obecność. Uśmiechnął się lekko i ścisnął jego dłoń.

\- Teraz będzie już dobrze… - wymamrotała, głaszcząc jego loki i ruszyła w stronę drzwi, śmiejąc się szczęśliwie. - Nie pozwoli, żeby was rozdzielono, mówiłam. 

Harry uśmiechnął się i przytulił do kochanka.   
\- Dzień dobry skarbie... - Dotknął jego policzka.

\- Dzień dobry… - wychrypiał, powoli otwierając oczy i uśmiechając się do niego. Darcy zamarła, wpatrując się w niego. Zachichotał i pocałował ją w czółko. - Tobie też dzień dobry, królewno… 

\- Zobacz, Lou, nasza córeczka! - ekscytował się, odgarniając mu grzywkę z oczu.

\- Jest śliczna… - wymamrotał i pisnął, przytulając ją, gdy zrobiła minkę, jakby miała zaraz zacząć płakać. - Shh, kochanie… już jestem… 

\- Nie płacz, Darcy, tatuś jest już z nami... - poprosił Harry, a do sali wsunął się lekarz.   
\- Dzień dobry, panie Tomlinson!

\- Dzień dobry… - Louis posłał mu niepewne spojrzenie i zaśmiał się, pozwalając wytulić się Jay. 

\- Niesamowite… - powiedział doktor sam do siebie, sprawdzając wszystkie parametry. - Najpierw ten poród,  teraz to… jest pan bardzo zdeterminowany, panie Tomlinson...

\- Przecież nie mógłbym ich zostawić. - Pokręcił głową, pocierając plecki córeczki. 

\- Nie wybaczyłbym ci tego, Tomlinson! - ostrzegł Harry, zabierając Darcy, aby lekarz mógł go zbadać. Dziewczynka zakwiliła, ale uspokoiła się, gdy szatyn zaczął robić do niej śmieszne miny pod ramieniem doktora. Ten westchnął ciężko, ale był szczęśliwy, że bliskość rodziny pomogła jego pacjentowi się wybudzić. 

\- Widzisz, księżniczko, tatuś też pójdzie z nami na spacer! - ucieszył się Styles, kołysząc małą.

\- Wszystkie reakcje wydają się być w porządku… - powiedział lekarz, wpisując coś do jego karty. - Dla pewności zrobię panu jeszcze prześwietlenie mózgu i jeśli wszystkie wyniki będą okej, wtedy jest pan wolny, zgoda? 

\- I możemy go zabrać ze sobą? - spytał podejrzliwie Harry.

\- Jutro, wolałbym mimo wszystko zatrzymać jeszcze pana narzeczonego na noc na obserwacji - wyjaśnił lekarz i uśmiechnął się do nich. - W porządku, pójdę sprawdzić, czy rentgen nie jest zajęty i po pana wrócę. 

Harry sapnął niezadowolony.   
\- Łóżko jest zbyt duże bez ciebie... - zamarudził.

\- Kochanie… - Louis uśmiechnął się czule i chwycił jego dłoń. - Jutro wyjdę i będziemy tam leżeć jak długo tylko chcesz - obiecał. 

\- Oczywiście, że tak, jesteś przecież po porodzie! - Przysiadł na krzesełku. - Wszyscy się o ciebie martwili…

\- Wiem… - wymamrotał szatyn. - Słyszałem… - potwierdził ich przypuszczenia. - Ale byłem taki przerażony, że Darcy coś się stało przy upadku, że chciałem ją zobaczyć i zacząłem przeć, zanim lekarz mógł zadecydować o cesarskim cięciu… Przepraszam… 

Harry uśmiechnął się lekko i ścisnął jego dłoń. Nie chciał mu mówić, że pogorszył tym sytuację.

\- Dasz mi ją? - poprosił, wyciągając dłonie do ich córeczki. 

\- Oczywiście. - Podał mu Darcy, która wyraźnie zapiszczała. Louis zachichotał, tuląc ją do siebie i całując w mięciutki policzek. 

\- Też cię kocham, perełko… 

\- Pff, a ja?! - zamarudził chłopak.

\- Oczywiście, że ciebie też kocham, przylepo… - Przewrócił czule oczami i kiwnął na niego palcem, żeby się pochylił, po czym dostał głęboki pocałunek. 

Kiedy się od siebie oderwali, zobaczyli w drzwiach uśmiechniętego lekarza i pielęgniarkę z wózkiem.   
\- No, panie Tomlinson, zapraszam na rezonans!

Szatyn nieco się zarumienił i pocałował małą jeszcze raz w główkę, po czym niechętnie oddał ją Harry'emu i z pomocą pielęgniarki usiadł na wózku. 

\- Będziemy czekać - obiecał, uspokajając dziewczynkę, która zaczęła kwilić, gdy zabrali jej tatę.

\- Tak się cieszę… - Jay odetchnęła z ulgą, gdy zamknęły się za nimi drzwi. - Boję się pomyśleć, jak długo by to trwało, gdybyś nie przynosił do niego Darcy… 

Styles pokręcił głową, kołysząc wciąż płaczącą dziewczynkę.   
\- To i tak był najdłuższy tydzień mojego życia... Na szczęście już jest z nami.

\- Spróbuj z kołdrą, pachnie Louisem - doradziła kobieta, chwytając rąbek pościeli i przytykając ją do policzka wnuczki. Darcy pociągnęła jeszcze kilka razy noskiem i uspokoiła się.   
\- Też jestem jej tatą! - powiedział niepocieszony.

\- Ale to Boo ją urodził - zachichotała, przyglądając się z rozczuleniem, jak malutka leży już spokojnie. - Zawsze będą mieć tę wyjątkową więź… no i dzisiaj pierwszy raz usłyszała go poza brzuchem, teraz pewnie jej od niego nie odlepimy… 

\- To dobrze, będę mógł się w końcu wyspać! - powiedział radośnie, głaszcząc dziewczynkę. - Teraz kolej Lou…

\- A co, jakby on tak powiedział po dziewięciu miesiącach noszenia jej w brzuchu? - sapnęła oburzona kobieta. - Wy faceci… 

\- Och, przecież widać, że woli swojego tatusia bardziej niż mnie - burknął.

\- Teraz będziesz zazdrosny? - Przewróciła oczami z rozbawieniem. - Po prostu jest niespokojna, oddzielono ich od siebie od razu po porodzie, a Louis wybudził się dopiero dzisiaj… Z czasem już nie będzie tak reagować, kiedy wyjdzie - uniosła brwi - no chyba, że po prostu zawsze będzie taka za nim, w sumie Louis był taki w stosunku do mnie…

\-  _ Córeczka mamusi _ , oczywiście - zironizował.

\- Harry! - Jay pacnęła go karcąco w ramię. - Nie możesz być zazdrosny o własne dziecko. 

\- Też chcę być ważny... - Wydął usta, nieszczęśliwy.

\- I jesteś - zapewniła, ściskając jego dłoń. - Przecież płakała, gdy Anne próbowała ją od ciebie zabrać. Obydwoje jesteście dla niej ważni, ona wie, że jesteście jej rodzicami. 

\- Ale jednak Lou jest ważniejszy - mruczał niepocieszony.

\- Nie ma czegoś takiego - westchnęła. - Ty też nie chciałeś opuszczać jego boku, żeby się nią zająć, po czym w końcu to zrobiłeś, bo wszystko zależy od danej sytuacji, a nie od tego, kto jest ważniejszy. 

Harry pokiwał tylko głową nieprzekonany i delikatnie pogłaskał córeczkę po główce.

W końcu Louis wrócił, a Darcy natychmiast zaczęła wiercić się w ramionach Stylesa, chcąc do niego iść. Jay zachichotała z miny chłopaka. 

\- No już, już - powiedział nieszczęśliwie i podał chłopakowi córkę z nietęgą miną.

\- Mój skarb - zagruchał do dziewczynki i cmoknął ją w policzek, przytulając do swojej piersi. Spojrzał na Harry'ego. - Kiedy ostatnio jadła? Mogę ją nakarmić? 

\- Mmm, jasne! - Uśmiechnął się. - Powinna dostać jeść za dwadzieścia minut, ale możesz nakarmić ją teraz.

Zachwycony ich małą księżniczką Louis przyjął od niego termos z butelką z mlekiem i zaczął ją karmić z małym uśmiechem. Styles po prostu się na nich zagapił, nie mogąc powstrzymać uśmiechu. Darcy wyjątkowo zjadła ze smakiem całą porcję, a szatyn westchnął, całując ją w czółko. 

\- Ponosisz ją, żeby jej się odbiło..? - poprosił, żałując, że sam nie może tego zrobić. 

\- Jasne... - powiedział niepewnie, chwytając dziecko, które niezadowolone zaczęło kwilić. - Nie zabieram cię na długo, hej…

Jay westchnęła i wzięła od Louisa małą poduszkę, którą któregoś dnia przyniósł mu Harry. Podała ją brunetowi. 

\- Spróbuj ponosić ją z tym, powinna być spokojniejsza… 

Ten nieszczęśliwie wydął usta, ale posłusznie wziął poduszkę. Mała prawie natychmiast się uspokoiła.

\- Ojej… - Tomlinson był zdumiony zachowaniem swojej córki. - Ona… uspokaja się od mojego zapachu..? 

\- Najwyraźniej - burknął Harry.

\- Jesteś na mnie o to zły..? - Louis wydął usta w podkówkę. 

\- Nie jestem zły. Po prostu... przykro mi - wytłumaczył.

\- Ale przecież ciebie też kocha - wymamrotał, przykrywając się kołdrą. - Też cię potrzebuje, po prostu nie miała mnie przez tydzień i jest trochę niespokojna…

\- Ja to wszystko wiem, Lou... - sapnął, gładząc plecki córki. - Ale i tak mi przykro…

\- W takim razie mi jest przykro, że się obudziłem - szepnął i wbił wzrok w kołdrę. Jego wargi drżały. Powinien wiedzieć, że tam zawsze chodziło o Darcy, a nie o niego. Może Harry chciał od niego tylko, żeby urodził mu córkę i zniknął…

\- Lou, co ty opowiadasz? - Rozszerzył ze zdumienia oczy. - Lekarze ci nie powiedzieli, że siedziałem przy twoim łóżku praktycznie dzień i noc?! Jak... jak w ogóle mogłeś tak pomyśleć, kochanie? - Uklęknął przy nim.

\- Bo jesteś zazdrosny o Darcy… - wymamrotał, obejmując się własnymi ramionami i nie patrząc mu w oczy. - Więc może chcesz tylko ją, nie wiem…

\- A ty byłeś zazdrosny o Nicka, chociaż nic mnie z nim nie łączyło - wytknął. - Nigdy nie zrezygnowałbym z ciebie, Lou. - Sięgnął do jego dłoni. - Pamiętaj, że to  _ tobie _ się oświadczyłem... prawie i to z tobą chcę przejść przez życie.

Szatyn zerknął na niego niepewnie spod swojej grzywki. 

\- I… na pewno nie jesteś na mnie zły..? 

\- Co najwyżej za to, że napędziłeś nam niezłego strachu... - Dotknął swojego sygnetu na jego palcu. - Kocham cię, Lou…

\- Ja ciebie też… - Tomlinson wygiął usta w podkówkę i przyciągnął swoją małą rodzinę do uścisku. - Przepraszam…

\- Nie przepraszaj. - przytulił go z uśmiechem. - Najważniejsze, że już jesteś z nami.

Louis zaśmiał się i otarł łzy. Pocałował go delikatnie w usta, a Darcy w nosek. 

\- Teraz możemy już być tą szczęśliwą rodzinką, hm..? 

\- Dokładnie. I będziemy żyć długo i szczęśliwie. Myślę, że wyczerpaliśmy limit nieszczęść na najbliższe dziesięć lat - oznajmił.

\- Oby na dłużej. - Szatyn wciągnął go obok siebie na łóżko i wtulił się w niego. Jay zachichotała i pokręciła głową, informując ich, że wychodzi zadzwonić do Marka. 

Styles pokiwał głową i przytulił się do Louisa. Miał w ramionach cały swój świat i zamierzał postarać się, żeby nigdy im niczego nie zabrakło. I mógł zacząć już od teraz, tym bardziej, kiedy lekarz powrócił z dobrymi wynikami jego narzeczonego. 

 

_ ciąg dalszy nastąpi _

**Author's Note:**

> Opowiadanie zakończone, dostępne także na Tumblr i Wattpad, aktualizowane w każdy poniedziałek, czwartek i soboty.


End file.
